Secrets Untold
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: The return of Andros’s parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It’s doubtful they’ll ever see each other again. But there’s a secret Ashley’s carrying around just dying to come out.
1. Chapter 1: All Messed Up

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever… just the kiddies and all other characters you don't know from the series or Starhawk's fanfics. :D_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 1**: All Messed Up

"_We'll be back soon, Ash. I promise." Andros said, placing a tender kiss on his lover's lips._

"_I'll be waiting." Ashley grinned, only a little sadly, enjoying the last few moments in the arms of the man she loved._

"_And we'll get married the moment I get back." Andros promised lovingly, smiling at the way her eyes lit up._

"_Okay, break it up you lovebirds." Zhane called jokingly. "Andros, your parents haven't seen you in three years and Karone even longer… and, well, my parents still think I'm dead." He frowned before adding, "Let's go ease their worries. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can be back her telling Ashley that 'you do'."_

"_Well, that's my call." Andros sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Ashley and taking a few steps back to the shuttle waiting for him._

"_Take care." Ashley called after him, waving slightly. "All of you!" She added, with a reluctant little grin. "I don't want the three most important people of my wedding getting hurt – and I especially don't want to be a widow before I'm even married!"_

_Karone's jubilant laughter met her ears and Zhane just waved her away._

"_Don't worry, we'll take care of ourselves and make sure Andros doesn't do anything stupid." He called. "See you in a few days, Ash."_

'Yeah right.' Andros thought listening to the minister talk about growing love and the joys of marriage. 'See you in a few days, Ash. Andros won't do anything stupid, Ash. We'll make sure of that, Ash.' He thought mockingly and bitterly.

"I do." The words left his mouth involuntarily, but they were another person's words, and he could feel no joy or excitement in those two powerful syllables.

'What the hell am I doing here?' He wondered as he slipped the elegant ring around her finger.

"I do." The sweet voice of the woman next to him echoed in his ears and he felt the cold metal band invade his hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Reluctantly he lifted the veil, closing his eyes as he leaned in, sealing the marriage with the ceremonial kiss. Earth and KO-35 weren't too different when talking about wedding traditions. He remembered Ashley's joy when they found out. She had been imagining her wedding from when she was little, following all traditions. Yet she had insisted that they'd mix traditions only to happily find out that there was no need.

When he opened his eyes he stared down into two bright water sapphire eyes and he fought the urge to cringe, knowing that the happiness from her eyes was not reflected in his own. He had so hoped to wake up from a bad dream and see the two loving chocolate brown eyes that had captured his heart – and weren't letting go anytime soon. Life kicked him once again, like it had every time he thought he was getting back on track.

He quickly diverted his gaze, searching for Zhane and Karone, the only people he could trust here. They stood there, applauding with everyone else, but they shot him pained, sympathising and helpless looks. They had tried, so hard, all three of them. But his parents, the people he had once called Mom and Dad, had waved away any protests, refused to listen, sharing looks that could only say "poor boy, must be pre-wedding jitters".

He felt his heart break when he thought of Ashley. How long would she wait for him? How long until she thought he had left her, abandoned her on a distant planet? Thought he left because of the engagement? It hurt him to think she was going to hate him. He couldn't go to Earth to tell her for Maura would have to come with him and he really didn't want that confrontation. He was sorely tempted to ask Zhane and Karone, but their wedding was scheduled for next month, and neither set of parents would let them go.

_They_ had been lucky. With Zhane thought dead and Karone never to be seen again, no partner had been arranged for them. Zhane's sly suggestion of betrothing him to Karone and being able to solve both 'problems' at once had been welcomed with open arms, saving the two from the pain he had to go through. Later Zhane had apologized to him, but he had dismissed his apology. Ashley had already pointed out there was a spark between the two and it wouldn't be long before they started dating. He was actually happy his sister got the shot at happiness that was stolen from him.

"Congratulations you two." A guest called.

"You two make a lovely couple."

"Great catch, Maura."

All the compliments made Andros feel sick to his stomach. Maura didn't catch his heart, she never would. She might be happy now, but she'd regret marrying him soon enough. He might be robbed of his chance to be with Ashley, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be loyal to her.

"The moment we can get away from here, I promise we'll explain to Ash." Zhane hissed in his ear. "We'll just go on a 'honeymoon' to Earth."

"Thanks." Andros muttered back, looking at his soon-to-be brother-in-law gratefully. "I owe you one."

Karone walked over and gathered her brother into a big bear hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear, looking for all others like she was congratulating him. "We tried." Her voice choked slightly, and he knew she was thinking of the women that should on his arm, the women that should be accepting all these compliments, the women that he should have married.

"I know." Andros sighed, holding her close just a little longer than necessary. "Just promise me you'll be happy."

Karone nodded as she pulled back.

"_If you promise not to be too miserable._" She told him silently, her voice filling his mind.

He just nodded in reply. This was probably the worst day of his life, closely followed the day he welcomed his parents back to KO-35. They had singled out Maura from their group of colonists for him to marry. He silently cursed the one tradition on KO-35 about weddings that didn't get along with Earth's and the only one he never told Ashley.

He wasn't particularly proud of the fact that children were betrothed at the age of 15, the wedding being held the day the youngest turned 16. KO-35 had been evacuated before his parents had found him a girl. Apparently… they hadn't stopped their search and decided that even though it would be a bit later than Maura's 16th birthday, they were still to marry.

Now he wished he had told Ashley. It would have made it so much easier to explain the situation to her. Maybe she would even have insisted on coming along, instead of listening to him and continuing to look around for colleges.

College suddenly didn't seem so important anymore… nothing did. Without Ashley, nothing seemed worth living for. Just a few minutes into his wedding and undeniable separation from Ashley and he had already lost her outlook on life. He couldn't see through her eyes anymore, because he couldn't see anything that might even resemble a bright side to this situation.

Suddenly he realised there was one little bright spot in the endless dark (though if he'd been able to follow through with his plans with Ashley it wouldn't have mattered). Just like royal families on Earth, married couples from important families on KO-35 slept in their own bedroom. His parents did; the only ones more important and respected than rangers were ambassadors, and his family happened to be both.

Nobody noticed the figure in the shadows of a group of trees a small distance away. Tears were running down her cheeks as she turned around and ran.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Oh and I'm putting this up because today is **my birthday **yet again. Nineteen whole years on the planet… and still no way to get off it:P Anyway **my present to you** (also again): _A preview of my new story_. The rest won't be up until I finish up the Zodiac. :D And you know… the more reviews I get the more I'm stimulated to write… :P

Oh and read JDPhoenix's story 'When It Rains', it's great!


	2. Chapter 2: Her Secret

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: You think that was bad? You should get out a bucket reading this one._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, my ears are still ringing… I love this story to death too. And it comes to me so easily too. The only problem… I can't write so you'll hate Maura for a while. :sniffles:_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Even when I say no… I mostly end up doing yes. And Andros tried! Desperately! They wouldn't listen! I know the problem about not being able to hate Maura just yet! It's disturbing! But she's not 16… she's Andros's age, a little younger, but not much. Ashley's younger. And every girl wants to marry Andros just because of his ranger status and fame for saving the universe._

_**Slyterin-Angel44**: Well… it's still an A/A story… But things have to go bad before it can clear out. It's like cleaning your room, you have to make a worse mess of it before you can truly start cleaning. So you figured Ashley's secret out in the first chapter. Well, it's not a secret to the readers this time. But I'm still impressed._

_**Star Fata**: Oh, don't worry, I don't mind… I tend to do it my self too. I was supposed to be going on vacation to Scotland this year, but we couldn't make it with the money, so me and my friends swerved to Ireland._

_**HarryPassionFan**: Well, this wasn't really very soon. But I still updated. :D_

_**Jessica01**: With a shuttle? How else?_

_**DizneeDol**: Well, I'll hurry the Zodiac as much as I can._

_**Lady Kimiko**: In this case… they should just have died or stayed lost for another week or so. He didn't run because he wanted to tell them about and have them approve of Ashley. Actually… Phantom can't get herself to hate Maura just yet… and she's read up to chapter 15 already…_

_**Jenny (the almighty beta-reader)**: Did SS ever managed to kill Demon? Just wondering. Glad you managed to kill summer school!_

_**Mel**: Yeah, it took me months to get over the feeling of complete wonder when I got behind the wheel of our car. And I sometimes still amaze myself with the fact I'm actually driving a car and no one else is in there with me telling me what to do. And I'm still a kid, promise. As long as I still bounce off the walls and spin around in circles only to end up hurting my hand or foot over and over again randomly… I think it's save to say I'm still a kid._

_**Mita427**: Well… here's an update… just for now._

_**DarkHonda**: Don't cry… oh wait.. do… it's getting worse…_

_**Piper xox Leo**: Glad you like it :D Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: It wasn't soon… but here's the next. I'm really starting to hate that tradition too._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 2**: Her Secret

Ashley slammed the front door shut behind her, glad nobody was home at the moment to hear so. She couldn't believe Andros had… _married_ another girl after he had promised to love her… be with her… grow old with her… She suddenly wished she hadn't let him get so close to her.

As she kicked off her shoes, she felt disgusted with herself - as if dirt covered every inch of her body. The feeling made her sick to her stomach. She ran up to her bathroom and locked herself in, nearly ripping the clothes from her body in the urge to get them off before stepping under a burning hot shower.

Ashley furiously scrubbed at her skin, trying to push away the memory of Andros's touch. It was no use, for the harder she tried the faster the memories returned as vivid images in front of her eyes.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she slid down to the floor against the wall, sobbing her eyes out. It didn't matter she had given him her all, it didn't matter that he betrayed her trust, it didn't matter she was pregnant with his child and he had married another, she couldn't stop loving him, couldn't hate him no matter how hard she tried.

After what seemed like ages, her tears stilled and with a few dry sobs catching in her throat, she got up and turned the shower off. She towelled herself off with the fluffiest, softest, most comforting towel she could find. As she was slipping into a pair of baggy, worn sweatpants and a sweatshirt, she realized that the towel was a bright, vivid red. Feeling the tears start up again, she threw the towel away violently and raced downstairs.

She noticed the mailman had passed by and picked the mail up from the ground. Shifting through it, she walked into the living room, mind momentarily distracted. A few bills and some junk mail passed through her hands before she reached the large envelope addressed to her. Dumping the rest of the mail on the table, she inspected the envelope, noticing it was send from Miami.

She quickly tore it open and skimmed through the letter.

"Accepted." Ashley muttered. "I got accepted."

She had completely forgotten she was applying for colleges. Though she had already sort of agreed with the others they were all going to AGU, this was her opportunity to run. Nobody needed to know of her baby. If she went, Andros wouldn't have to find out and be able to claim custody. He was sure to win that battle, being happily _married_ while she would likely be a struggling single mother.

Her mind was quickly made up. Her parents weren't going to be too happy about her moving across the country, but they'd understand. It was her friends' reactions she was worried about. She was going to betray them by leaving… but it was for the best.

"Hey Ashy, what are you talking about?" A voice behind her made her jump as she realized she had been muttering out loud. "Sorry - didn't mean to scare you, I thought you had heard me come in."

She turned around to see her brother standing behind her. His keys were lying on the table while he was flipping through the mail himself, looking for something addressed to him and worth reading.

"I guess I'm a little out of it." She replied wearily. "I was, er, pondering the reactions to me going to college in Florida."

Jeff looked up, surprised.

"Florida? I thought you were going here in Angel Grove with your friends? Not having to move out and do your own laundry and stuff yourself with microwave dinners because god knows you can't cook."

"Yeah, you _are_ the expert on that." Ashley giggled. "But, nah, I changed my mind. Here, look, they've got a great offer and it's a widely known University." Shoving a brochure at him, she tried to distract him from the wistful tears gathering in her eyes.

Jeff eyed the pamphlet that was send with the acceptance letter and whistled.

"Looks fancy. You must be really smart to be let in there. I guess you've got some sort of brain hidden under that blond hair of yours." Jeff teased good naturally.

"Hey!" Ashley protested, giving her brother a slight shove, even as a smile crept on her face.

"Well, good for you, Ash." He grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll support your decision when you tell mom and dad."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled brightly, hugging her older brother tight.

**KO-35**

Andros nearly cried when he woke up with Maura lying in the bed curled up next to him. He had reluctantly complied with his 'wedding night duties'. Maura had mistaken his reluctance for nerves, 'sweetly' telling him she was nervous too. She had ignorantly believed she had been his first, like she was his. Andros had silently vowed not to contradict her in that.

The whole time he had tried to imagine Ashley being there with him. It had helped a bit, but not much. He had kept his hands to himself and made it as quick as he could, after that he only had had to wait out the night and he'd be free to dream of Ashley in his own bed in his own room with his… _wife_ locked out. He was thankful this was her bed or he wouldn't get another peaceful night of sleep ever again… unless he burned the sheets… in which case he'd likely end up burning the bed – and then any furniture -

"Hey hubby." Maura greeted as she stretched, interrupting him from his maniacal thoughts.

She was a sweet girl, Andros decided. Yet he couldn't help but hate her.

"Hey." He grumbled in reply, causing Maura to giggle ditzily.

"Not a morning person, I see?" She inquired, batting her eyes like a regular, love struck newlywed.

Without another word Andros got up from the bed and scrambled back into his clothes. He almost fled into his own room and locked the door. Once safely inside he quickly stripped again and walked into the bathroom to take a long and hot shower to scrub away every single cell that was touched by Maura. He felt like he betrayed Ashley by sleeping with her… heck, in the name of all that is good, he had.

It wasn't until an hour later that he turned off the shower, quickly towelled and got dressed.

"Hey hubby, want breakfast?" Maura's voice greeted brightly when he came downstairs.

"I'm late for work." Andros muttered back and quickly escaped the house.

He got himself some breakfast on the way to his work, silently wishing Ashley would be waiting for him there, waiting to take him into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder while telling him everything would be alright. But she wouldn't and it wouldn't be alright.

Andros reluctantly entered the building and sought out his office. When he opened the door, he found Zhane leaning against the desk, waiting for him. He didn't say a word; the haunted look in Andros's eyes was enough for him. He offered him a quick, silent hug.

"Well, you made it through the worst of it." Zhane told him softly.

Andros closed his eyes and left himself fall into the chair behind the desk.

"I feel like I betrayed Ashley." He muttered.

"Yeah, well at least it's over now, right?" Zhane tried to cheer him up, though his own mood wasn't very cheerful at the moment.

"I got my own bedroom with a lock on the door." Andros mumbled.

"See, it's over." Zhane chirped.

"Until I'm pestered about an heir to my power you mean." Andros sighed.

Zhane winced, having forgotten about that particular detail. There **had** to be something they could do… He just didn't have the faintest idea what.

**Earth**

"Take care, sweetheart." Jonathan Hammond said, kissing his daughter goodbye.

"Stay in touch." Joanna Hammond sighed, giving her daughter a hug.

"And don't be a stranger when you're back in the good ol' Golden State." Jeff winked.

Ashley nodded, looking up when the speaker announced the last call for flight to board. After another quick goodbye Ashley walked away slowly and got in line to board the 747 to Miami. She waved one last time before disappearing in the terminal and boarding the plane to her new life.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. Oh and it's late, but thank you all so much for making my birthday special. And thank DarkHonda for making me put up this chapter… now… reviews could make the Zodiac end faster… Yes… that's a hint.


	3. Chapter 3: A Happy Marriage

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah… I did. You choose right... but then again… You read everything I've got so far… Ashley definitely got the better end of the deal somehow._

_**The-power-of-love**: Yeah… Andros's got it bad._

_**DarkHonda**: Don't cry… please? It will end up getting so much better? I like your idea of Andros and Maura adopting Zhane… I really do… but this chapter disables them from doing so. And why… well… the plot made me do it!_

_**Star Fata**: He'll only have an heir if Ashley is pregnant with a son… which… I'm not going to give away… maybe it's a girl… then it's her heir to her morpher. You'll just have to wait and see until I decide the kid gets to be born… As for your room… get some C4… that should clean it out…_

_**Arwennicole**: Hope this chapter will cheer you up a little. I feel SO sorry for doing this to Andros:shudders: And I made him sleep with her too. Please someone hand be a bucket!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: He never WANTED to leave her. He was practically forced to. He loves Ashley and no one else for the rest of his life._

_**AstROnAut**: Well, here's more. Unfortunately… your answer will temporarily be answered in this chapter._

_**Zeopurple**: Thanks :D Hope I didn't make you wait too long. I promise things will start looking up a bit for Ash._

_**Lady Kimiko**: It gets worse… Don't feel too bad for Andros just yet… you won't have any pity left when things really start looking down for him. Oh and don't worry… Zhane can still be the same immature insane (:cough:) guy he has always been… sometimes._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I need to find some ways to make everyone dislike Maura… though it's not working on Jenny and Rosa just yet. Um… actually… I'm writing chapter 16 now… and… um… it's barely been a year? And actually… if Ashley has a boy it's Andros's heir… if she has he girl, she's heir to Ashley's powers._

_**C.C.C.**: Um… well… actually… This chapter… it… uh… oh just read and don't kill me. And no… Andros never got to tell his parents about Ashley, they wouldn't listen._

_**Fantasywriter13**: Glad you like it. Any change you'll be updating?_

_**Jessica01**: Um… she's scared she'll lose the baby by a custody lawsuit? She has NO clue what's going on!_

_**Jenny**: I was coaxed! DarkHonda made me do it! And right now I'm averaging 16 reviews a chapter. :D That's goody! You beta… I'll write :D_

_**SweetSas**: Yeah… well… I had to make out some why of everyone knowing he really didn't want to sleep with her. This is as soon as I could make updating._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Yup, very really pregnant, carrying Andros's baby. This is happening next._

_**Kamali Shen**: Glad you like it :D_

_**HarryPotterFan**: Eventually._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 3**: A Happy Marriage

Andros shuddered, doing his best not to make it too conspicuous seeing as how that would lead a barrage of questions from Maura, who was practically sitting on his lap. Normally he managed to avoid being too close to her. Today he couldn't. Today was Karone and Zhane's wedding. Today was his and Maura's turn to act like the happy newlywed couple congratulating the **other** happy newlywed couple (the only difference being that the other couple _was_ happy).

Karone was looking beautiful in her light lavender wedding dress, her hair was twisted upwards elegantly, but a few locks had escaped and framed her face in soft, blonde curls. She wore a radiant smile on her face as Zhane gently held onto her fingers while the minister held his speech.

They were perfect for each other, anyone could see that. Andros felt a small, almost sad smile creep up his face when he saw Zhane's hands trembling as he slid the ring around Karone's finger. Zhane truly loved his sister. _She was in good hands_, he decided. There was no one he trusted more anyway. And he could tell that his beloved sister shared the silver ranger's feelings; Karone wasn't doing a much better job slipping the ring around Zhane's finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Zhane didn't need to be told twice, wrapping his arms securely around Karone's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Their lips met in a tender kiss lasting much longer than his own had. Of course, they were actually marrying someone they loved, not a total stranger.

A stone seemed to drop in the pit of his stomach when his mind told him they weren't going to spend their wedding night with a total stranger either. They would be making love together, instead of having quick sex just to get it over with.

He rose mechanically, applauding when Zhane finally pulled back. He had to bite back some laughter when he noticed Karone's face was slightly flushed. Distantly he wondered how long it would take before their marriage produced children. He knew his would stay childless until the whining of his parents became too much.

The moment he could, Andros pushed his way through the crowd to reach his sister and, now, brother. Gathering Karone into his arms, he placed a kick kiss on her cheek.

"You look stunning." He told her lovingly, before turning to Zhane with a wink. "Take care of her or I might have to hurt you."

Zhane laughed joyfully and shook his head.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I hurt such a precious woman." He grinned, kissing Karone's hair. "You should be more worried about her hurting me with that temper that runs in your family."

"Quit hogging the happy couple, Andros." Maura teased in a sugar sweet voice. "They've only got so much time before their honeymoon. Speaking of which…"

"I'm too busy with work." Andros mumbled and quickly made his escape.

He didn't pop up again until everyone saw Zhane and Karone off to Earth. He took his time with a lengthy goodbye and greetings for the other rangers, though he didn't say a word about Ashley. Both Zhane and Karone could see in his eyes he had so much to say about her, but he couldn't get it past the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat.

"Don't worry, Andros." Karone told him quietly. "We know what to tell them."

Andros nodded without a word, knowing his sister meant only Ashley, but Maura was standing too close for her to tell him that specifically.

He waved them off sadly, longing to go with them. He spent a long moment staring after the shuttle that quickly disappeared from sight, leaving KO-35's atmosphere and him behind. Then he turned abruptly and started walking home. Maura hurried after him, trying to catch up and fall into step next to him, but she didn't have the same training as him and definitely wasn't as fit, so she failed. Secretly he smiled, knowing he shouldn't be treating her like this, but he just couldn't help himself; she wasn't Ashley. Would never be Ashley…

**Earth**

"Zhane! Karone!" Cassie exclaimed happily when she spotted their friends making their way to them. "Where have you been?"

"Long story." Karone sighed. "Is Ash around?"

"Nope, she changed her mind and went to study in Florida. Her family probably knows where, but she seemed to have told them not to tell us." TJ sighed. "Why?" He added curiously. "What's wrong? And why did you take so long to come back?"

"And where is Andros?" Carlos noted, looking around as if he expected him to pop up out of thin air.

Zhane sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily, despite having been alive and bouncing only minutes ago.

"That's what we wanted to talk to Ashley about. When we arrived my in laws appeared to have betrothed Andros. They wouldn't listen when we tried to tell them about Ashley." He explained.

"Andros was married within the week and has been miserable ever since." Karone added.

"In laws?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow as the other made noises of surprise and sympathy.

"Yeah, Karovan traditions marry children at 16, hence Andros's misery. I was presumed dead and Karone never to be seen again, so our parents went crazy about not having a betrothed for us rather than being happy to see us again, alive and kicking. I jokingly suggested they'd just betroth us and solve both problems." Zhane grinned weakly.

"Our wedding was yesterday. We wanted to tell and invite you, but they wouldn't let us leave KO-35 until our 'honeymoon' to Earth." Karone sighed. "And before you ask; yes, Andros is okay with it. I even think he's going to try and squeeze kids out of us so he can put off the bugging about grandchildren from our parents as long as possible."

"Oh man." TJ muttered in sympathy. "It's bad enough Andros was forced to marry that girl, but to have to sleep with her and have her carry his child… That's just sick."

"He looked like a lost puppy who just saw his whole family be slaughtered when he appeared at work the morning after. Maura was, and still is, a complete stranger to him." Zhane said, his eyes showing his heart went out to his friend.

"This is going to tear Ashley apart." Cassie sighed.

"If we can find her." Carlos sighed. "It's as if she felt it and disappeared."

"Maybe she does know…" TJ mussed. "Remember the day before she told us she was going to Florida? We went to the beach and tried to ask her to join, but she was nowhere to be found."

"You think she went to KO-35?" Cassie asked.

"She could've. It's only eight hours away when travelling with Hyper Rush 3." TJ shrugged helplessly.

"Oh great, so Ashley might know, but, er, _not_ know." Zhane groaned. "Andros will freak when he finds out. It's going to hurt him so badly to know Ashley probably thinks he left her for another willingly so close to their wedding."

"_IF_ he finds out, that is." Karone retaliated determinedly.

"What?" The others looked at her with shocked expressions.

"If we tell him he'll only feel more miserable. I don't want to see him like that. We'll just have to tell him Ashley went to study in Florida and didn't leave an address. He doesn't need to know we think she knows only part of the story." Karone pressed.

Zhane hang his head and the others nodded, all seeing their defeat. Karone was right. It was better for Andros not to presume what they did or he was liable to take his own life.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Are you able to hate Maura yet? Phantom can't. :D Review! **I can stay in college! I had to get this paper within the first 2 years of my studies and I just passed the last subject to get it!** So… to celebrate… I updated. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friend

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, I can stay! Party! Yes, Ashley won't talk to any of the rangers any time soon. Zhane and Karone are very cute together, almost as perfect as Andros and Ashley. And explaining things to Ashley would indeed ruin the whole story, undermine the plot and basically kill the Plot Monkeys._

_**Fantasywriter13**: Andros's father isn't actually that bad, he's the nicest of them all. And Maura would be a VERY ditzy bystander. Take all the time you need in updating, I'll wait. I really love the story._

_**Lady Kimiko**: So you've got a problem with airheads in general as long as they're not power rangers… ME TOO!_

_**Arwennicole**: I can hate her too… but then again, I know how this story is going to go and end and all, so I can't really talk. You got Andros completely figured out… now if only Ashley had your brains. I'd lend you my blaster if I didn't need Maura's hands ON Andros at some points in the story. Sorry :(_

_**SweetSas**: So you can't hate her either… Rosa! You got an ally._

_**Tal**: Well, actually the Plot Monkeys as we have established… but yeah, they made me do it, I've got no control over them. You can take revenge when the story is finished… okay?_

_**Jenny**: I know that story is VERY true… but otherwise I'm an angel… right? RIGHT! Yeah, it was Rosa. I love that What-If you wrote, you know it, but you also know you can't put it up until chapter… um… 9 or something I think?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Good, someone more to hate Maura with me._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Maura is SO stupid! She doesn't even notice Andros doesn't want her._

_**AstROnAut**: Glad you like my story._

_**DizneeDol**: Andros does belong to Ashley, with all his heart and soul until the ends of time and beyond._

_**Jessica01**: Good for you._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well… there is… like: Maura's a bitch. But that's okay._

_**The-power-of-love**: Good! Someone on my side from the beginning! Yay!_

_**Star Fata**: Yay! Keep hating her… you'll end up hating me for writing what I did, but do keep on hating her._

_**Mita427**: Glad you liked it._

_**Zeopurple**: Don't worry, you will, you definitely will. She'll eventually get a clue… but it won't solve the marriage._

_**MackenzieW**: She's not supposed to be written in that way just yet, she's too naïve to. Her life has been too sheltered from the rest of the universe to. And about the responding to reviews in my chapters. I know, but no one ever complained about it and I give good indications to where the actual chapter starts, so if it annoys someone they can just skip that part. I get fanfiction won't let us post copyrighted lyrics anymore, but this is just stupid._

_**C.C.C.**: You will. Keep no liking her and it will grown into hate, trust me. You'll definitely hate her when I post chapter 17. And this story will have a very happy ending._

_**Dana Mitchell-Carter Grayson**: They'll find her… eventually. Keep on hating Maura. Andros and Ashley will be sad for some time longer… some long time longer._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 4**: Old Friend

Ashley strolled down the street from her work to her cramped apartment, if it was even big enough to call it that. She had confessed about her pregnancy to the university and they had suggested putting her on hold for a year so she could have her baby without having to worry about her studies. She didn't even have to doubt about getting a place next year and she wouldn't have to apply all over again. So now she was working to pay for the rent and her needs until she could move into the college dorm next year.

"Ash?" A voice behind her asked. "Ashley Hammond?"

Ashley whirled around and looked at the guy standing in front of her, panting slightly and red-faced, suggesting that he probably run after her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked politely, struggling to remember if his face should look familiar.

"So I was right." The guy laughed, grinning down at her when he noticed she didn't recognize him. "It's me, Josh. Joshua Weaver?"

"Oh my god, Josh!" Ashley exclaimed, happily throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "Man, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Two and a half years, yet you haven't changed a bit. Not much anyway." He added, giving her a look over, his eyes fixing on her growing stomach.

"A present from my ex." Ashley sighed, deciding not to lie to him, though tears started pressing against the back of her eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll walk you home and you'll tell me all about it." Josh told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around with gentle force.

Ashley didn't protest against his touch and he kept an arm around her shoulder as they started walking again. A few minutes later Ashley pushed her rusting key into the lock of a splintering door with a faded copper **9 **nailed to it.

"Cosy." Josh commented lightly as he looked around the small living room/kitchen.

"Don't even try - it's cramped and old and I'll likely have to magically transform a closet into a bedroom when the baby gets here." Ashley sighed. "Mind if I take a shower first?"

"No, of course not." Josh smiled. "I'll wait; and you're right… this is way too small for even you to live alone in, with your sugar level and all."

Ashley playfully slapped his shoulder before ducking into the bedroom to get some fresh clothes to change into. Josh had settled himself on her worn couch when she entered the living room again to get to the bathroom. He told her with a casual wave to "go have that shower, he would be just dandy".

Half an hour later she entered the living room again, her bare feet padding softly on the musty old carpet wringing her hair out in a towel.

"Well, I must say you still look gorgeous, Ash." Josh complemented jokingly.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, quickly bringing up his hands in defence.

"No romantic feelings, remember?" He reminded her, patting the couch next to him. "Now come have a seat on this _luxury leather_ sofa and tell me what's going on."

Ashley did and started telling him from the beginning.

"… and then when I went over to tell him, he was marrying another girl. I was just in time to catch the ceremonial kiss." She added bitterly. "I got myself back to Earth as fast as the shuttle would let me. When I came home… god, I cried for I don't know how long before I found the acceptance letter to the university here in the mail. Now here I am, waiting out a year to have my baby before starting college, on advice of the school board, where I'll still probably have to rely on welfare or something so my baby and I don't starve."

Josh reached out and hugged her as fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

"Will you accept help from people never going to Angel Grove again anytime in the near future?" He muttered into her hair.

"What do you mean?" Ashley sniffled, pulling back.

"My dad got me an apartment close to that college, since I go there too. Mom won't accept child support, so he pays my college money and the rent. I've got two free rooms, one of which I still had to turn into a study, but I could easily change them into a bedroom and a nursery. If you come live with me, then you don't have to work to pay the rent anymore and you could save up money for your future." Josh suggested.

When Ashley raised her eyebrow again he shook his head.

"I was engaged too, to The One with capital t and o. She died in a car crash this summer on her way to visit her parents. I'm not going to be over her for a long time and I don't want to get over her." Josh told her softly, the Ghost of Memories haunting him briefly.

"Can I think about it?" Ashley asked, sorely tempted to say yes right away.

"Of course!" Josh replied, his grin returning. "Say, what are you eating?"

"Um… I don't know yet, probably something instant." Ashley answered.

"Oh no you don't - go get some shoes on, I'm taking you out to dinner. I want to know everything else that's been going on since I've moved. Like, is Carlos still the Soccer Star Sensation of Angel Grove?"

Ashley laughed and nodded.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal, but then I want to hear all about your life here in Florida up until now."

"Deal." Josh laughed.

**Some time later**

"Fancy." Ashley whistled when Josh guided her into the restaurant.

"New girlfriend, Josh?" One of the waiters asked.

"Never." Josh replied, clasping hands with the guy briefly. "She's an old friend from Cali, I'm sure I've mentioned her to you once or twice."

"Oh, so this is the famous Ashley." The guy observed. "Every bit as pretty as you described her and more. It's a shame Lu never got the chance to meet her."

"Yeah." Josh agreed sadly. "Ash, Terrance Walker, a friend of mine. Terrance, do you have a free table somewhere?"

"For you? Always." Terrance grinned and led them to a table for two near the window overlooking the beach and the sea.

He helped Ashley into a chair like a gentleman and walked off. Josh watched him go and shook his head.

"Don't trust him for even one second." He said, turning to Ashley.

"Is your father paying for your food too or is Terrance giving you free meals?" Ashley inquired jokingly, looking around the restaurant. "This place looks way too expensive for a student to be able to afford."

"It is." Josh agreed. "But seeing as my mom owns it, I can eat here for free."

Ashley smiled and suddenly spotted a familiar face coming their way with two drinks.

"Ashley, it's great to see you again." She greeted, placing the drinks on the table before drawing Ashley into a hug.

"It's good to see you again too." Ashley smiled, returning the hug.

"Hey mom, nice to see you too." Josh grinned.

"Taking Ashley out to dinner I see." The woman smiled, slightly ruffling Josh's short brown hair.

"Yeah, I ran into her and we decided we had some catching up to do." Josh replied.

"That's nice. Well, I have to get back to managing this place. Enjoy the food and I expect to see the both of you at my place soon. I want to hear what brings you here too." She smiled before walking off again.

Ashley relaxed and took the menu from Terrance when he came back to bring them, ordering her favourite dish. During dinner she happily chatted with Josh about old times and a bit more about what happened after Josh moved. And for the first time since touching down, she truly felt at ease with leaving.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. This is a **birthday present** for **Tal** (07/11) go wish her a **Happy Birthday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Separate Lives

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Star Fata**: Um… Well… you see... I can't tell right now… but… it's not pretty. Glad you like Josh._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, Ash has a good ex-boyfriend for once. We never give her one of those… do we? You can't have a Josh… he's Bea's! I wouldn't mind this Andros… then I get to cheer him up. I needed Andros away! Okay! Don't beat me up about it! The Plot Monkey's did it!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Hehe, story too addicting? I'm very happy about that. I swear it didn't even come to my mind you were dating Josh when I picked the name. I just like it a lot. This Josh really, really sweet. Your Josh better be too, or I know a good imaginary baseball bat you can borrow._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Now Ashley has Josh, things start looking up for her big time. At least you figured out Maura's future. Yes, she'll end up doing just that when Andros 'doesn't please' her, but it won't end the marriage just then._

_**Arwennicole**: For who? Ashley… or both? Because things have started looking up for Ashley… for now. Get your bucket read… you'll definitely will want to be sick a few more times because of future chapters. I know **I** wanted to puke having to write it._

_**DarkHonda**: I'm not giving away anything about Ashley's baby. Andros is a softy… because Ashley made him that, but without Ashley by his side, he doesn't dare to stand up to his parents either. Josh will stick around until the end of this story. Don't worry about that one. Josh is a very good friend of Ashley, being her ex-boyfriend and all. Yes, you'll get your piece of Maura at the end of the story._

_**Lady Kimiko**: All college students and as you could have figured from Ashley's crappy apartment… she's not got much money for anything else._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough for you?_

_**Zeopurple**: Nope, she won't be alone. I just couldn't do that to her with all I've got planned in her future._

_**SweetSas**: Josh is very cute and sweet. Josh cares for Ashley deeply without any romantic feelings involved, he's a good guy. If he knew this was all happening… I think Andros would have chained himself to the nearest something on Earth and refused to ever leave the planet again._

_**Jenny**: Oh… you again. Go on liking Josh, he's great! I don't know why Rosa and me keep giving Andros and Ashley twins… probably because we can't choose a gender and go for both? You know… I'm not even going to look at your rambling much longer, much rather read it again. I know it was funny and I loved ever word you wrote… but now there are more reviews wanting response._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Josh is a very good friend, he's almost like a brother to her. Nothing will happen between them. They've dated before and ended it with a mutual break when they realised they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, but stayed very close afterwards._

_**Dana Mitchell-Carter Grayson**: Josh will be very good to her, promise. And she'll definitely get back to Andros eventually. They've got babies to make!_

_**C.C.C**: Put away the pitchforks, burning torches, shot guns, snipers and call back those assassins. Josh is **NOT** trying to win over Ash. Sure, he IS her ex-boyfriend, but every word he says is true. He really did love his fiancé and she really was The One for him. He sees Andros holds the same part of Ashley as Lu did of him. He won't try anything. You are right about Maura though. She's not at all who she seems to be right now and that'll change even before she finds out about Ashley and her past with Andros._

_**Jessica01**: When the baby is allowed to drive a car._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 5**: Separate Lives

"Well, that's the last." Ashley sighed, placing her hands on her back and stretching a bit. "I really appreciate what you're doing, Josh."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Josh grinned. "Need some help unpacking?"

"No, I'll be fine." Ashley replied with a weak smile, toying a little with the bracelet on her right arm.

"Okay, just holler if you need any help. Nice bracelet by the way."

"Thanks." Ashley replied distantly, continuing to fiddle absentmindedly with the piece of jewellery.

Her mind started wondering off to when she had gotten it. It had been the day after they had returned to Earth for good. Andros had disappeared for a while the day before and had proved his amazing ability to disappear at will when she had been looking for him. She had been moping around in her room when he had shown up. She had been grumpy at first, but he made it up to her by taking her to the park for a long stroll by the lake. As always she had been charmed easily and agreed.

About halfway through the walk Andros had halted and stared out over the water. It had puzzled her, until he turned to her with a strange look in his eyes. He started babbling a bit until he reached a point where he tried to tell her what his rambling really was all about… _He had looked so cute stumbling over his words_, she remembered… He had taken her aback when he told her 'I love you' for the first time there on that spot, but she had been quick in echoing the words. Never before had she seen him that happy and he managed to surprise her again when he presented her with the bracelet. He had taken her right hand and secured the bracelet around her wrist before taking hold of her hand again and carefully leaning in.

She quickly shook her head clear. This was no time to think about the sweet taste of Andros's lips. She had boxes to unpack, clothes to put away and whatevers to give a place. Andros wasn't hers anymore - maybe he had never been and the sweet innocent boy had just been an act to get into her pants.

Placing a hand on her swelling belly she sighed. Well, he had most definitely succeeded in that department. But now he was doing another woman and she was getting over him.

'Then why are you still wearing that bracelet?' A nagging voice in her head teased. 'It says he's forever yours and yet he married another, betrayed your trust. Why haven't you chucked it into the lake yet screaming "good riddance!"? You think that by clinging to the last thing of his you have will magically make him remember his promise to you? That he'll come back here declaring that he loved you and never stopped? Forget it girl, you're hopeless.'

A tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed at it furiously. She was not going to break down and cry, not again. Determinedly she put the first box onto her new bed and started unpacking, but biting her lip every time a picture of Andros passed through her hands. She still gave them a place, knowing she didn't want to forget about him just yet and her baby would have to know about its daddy, it was only fair.

"That's him?"

Ashley jumped at Josh's voice.

"You scared me." She accused, looking over her shoulder, though there was no anger in her voice.

"Sorry." Josh offered. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, that's him with the dual toned hair." Ashley replied, biting her lip.

"I must say you still got a good taste for guys. Have a boy and you'll be having yourself one hell of a little heartbreaker." Josh grinned.

"I can't have a boy." Ashley mumbled as a thought struck her.

"Why not?" Josh asked surprised.

"He'd be the heir to Andros's morpher, according to Kerovan customs." Ashley replied, bending her head to stare at the ground. "I can't have Andros finding out about our baby and claiming custody."

"You'll have to tell him eventually, Ash. He has a right to know. I'm not saying you have to do it right now or anytime soon. Just… don't wait until your kid is 18." Josh pleaded.

"Fine… maybe… I'll consider it." Ashley gave in, not wanting to start an argument. "Now what did you come in here to do?"

"Oh yeah, dinner's almost ready. I came to get you so you can eat some real food again."

Ashley giggled and nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute."

**KO-35**

Andros looked out over the moonlit lake, pondering Ashley's disappearance. Had she given up on him that quickly? That didn't explain why she didn't leave an address though, unless she suspected something. Yet how could she? She didn't know about half of the Karovan traditions. He cringed when he realised it was suspiciously the half he wasn't proud of.

Or maybe something had happened to her that she wouldn't want to see him anymore. His heart turned cold when all scenarios of horrible things happening to Ashley played out in his mind, each one more gruesome than the one before.

Two slim hands suddenly appeared on his shoulders and gently started massaging them, only causing him to stiffen even more.

"Andros, you're way too tense." Maura complained laughingly, lips brushing over his neck, sending a shudder of disgust rippling through him.

Andros stepped away from her touch, trying to keep her from seeing him grimace.

"I might be able to help you relax." Maura offered huskily.

Andros said nothing. Maura just smiled and walked over to block his view of the lake.

"I enjoyed our night together." She told him bluntly, trying to trail a finger down his chest.

Andros stepped away again, wanting to cry at her words. He had tried desperately to make her first time suck so badly she wouldn't want more any time soon. Apparently, his mission had failed.

"And if we want children-" Maura continued but Andros cut her off.

"Work's keeping me too busy for children right now." He told her flatly.

"Well, we could practise." Maura grinned, not at all fazed.

"I'm not in the mood and… er, I've got a headache." He grumbled the first thing popping into his mind.

He silently berated himself and barely managed to keep from flinching. Ashley had told him both things at two different times during the last month he spent with her when they got a bit carried away when making out.

"Oh." Maura replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I got a lot on my head mind now." He tried to make the excuse his own. "Come to think of it, I think I've left some files open. Don't wait up for me."

With those words he made a quick escape, walking in the direction of his office. Once he was far enough away for her not to see, he turned a corner and started off for Zhane and Karone's. Despite the dark, it was still early evening and they wouldn't mind him sticking around for a few hours before he was interrupting anything.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. **Oh and all of you**: go read** DarkHonda** and **SweetSas**'s stories! They **GOOD**! And I got **my own site and forum**, on my site are **songfics** fanfiction won't allow anymore and there's a link to my forum. **Go see and join!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding Out

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: The very better end of the deal! I wouldn't say no one wants to sleep with her… no one wants to sleep with her just yet. Andros need lots of better excuses… he just can't think of them. Andros's job? He sits around… files some thingies… tracks some evil… files some more thingies… and basically does nothing but something at the same time._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I am EVIL! Yay! I'm SO going to do a giddy happy dance. Yeah, well, she shouldn't review before me! Glad you love my story. I love writing it! I'm actually torturing Andros for once._

_**Arwennicole**: Um, should I get you a bucket? A toilet? A whole bedroom? Because it's not getting better any time soon. I actually got Andros puking because of it in chapter 18. I promise you, there is hope. He'll get out of it eventually._

_**Star Fata**: Technically… she will. But yeah, it would definitely ruin my story if he found out too soon. Just trust me… it'll get EVEN easier to hate Maura._

_**SweetSas**: Sorry! I just want lots of reviews. Poor, poor Andros._

_**Tal**: Andros is VERY bad at avoiding Maura, but then again, they do live in the same house. You get your Astro Delta Megazord ready, at the end of the story is all yours. Josh didn't say anything because I think she mentioned it while explaining things to him before that dinner. That's how Josh recognized him._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, it's the sweetest. Later you'll hear exactly what it says.. I think. And Andros can definitely do without that practise._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: They should definitely be together... but it'd kill my plot!_

_**Piper xox Leo**: This is what happens next._

_**Jenny**: I was working very hard on getting that RR done! I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me!_

_**Mita247**: She is! Very bad!_

_**C.C.C.**: I love the bracelet too. Go on, hate her! She's bad! Wait till the end of the story and then you can help Tal kill her!_

_**Zeopurple**: She'll feel a bit better soon. I promise. Andros can keep avoiding it… as long as he can._

_**The-power-of-love**: This fast enough?_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 6**: Hiding Out

"Zhane?" Karone asked tentatively.

"What's up?" Zhane inquired, turning off the news and pulling Karone onto his lap.

Karone giggled and relaxed a little.

"I just wanted to talk to you a bit." She muttered, a blush creeping up her neck.

"About what?"

"Well, you still don't seem to have figured out the way to your bed at night…" Karone started and Zhane just grinned.

"It's lumpy." He complained playfully, toying with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah - and I really don't mind. I like falling asleep in your arms." She hesitated before continuing. "It's just… we weren't together romantically until we got betrothed and it's only been three months since then… and I… I just wanted to point out it wouldn't really surprise me if I turned out pregnant soon." Karone mumbled.

"Are you?" Zhane asked gently.

"No, not yet." Karone smiled slightly, leaning against him. "I just wanted to know if you really want it… that it's not going to fast for you."

"No, but if it's going to fast for you…" Zhane replied softly, trailing off.

"No." Karone smiled. "I'd love to have a baby."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Zhane grinned wickedly.

"Again, no, you'll have to wait another month before you can get me knocked up." Karone grinned when Zhane pouted and placed a kiss on his nose. "I can't get pregnant when having my period, I'm not a dog."

"Yeah, I know." Zhane smiled, gently brushing his lips over her neck. "Andros would be ecstatic though."

"Yeah, remember when Ashley dragged him with her to her part-time job at that day-care?" Karone smiled, raising her hand to lie on the back of Zhane's head and gently ran her nails over his scalp. "He's great with kids, whether he'd admit it or not. He'd be a wonderful uncle."

"And a great dad." Zhane sighed. "I just don't think that would count for Maura kids though."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Karone muttered. "I wish people could just see how miserable they made him by marrying him to Maura. I mean, how many evenings has he been over here already, just to avoid Maura coming onto him?"

"Too many. You know what, let's just turn in early tonight. Andros was working late, so he won't be showing up and I think all this is draining us both."

"Yeah, not to mention keeping the truth about Ashley from him." Karone whispered sadly and Zhane hugged her close.

"What we _think_ it's the truth about her." Zhane reminded gently. "Now, no more worries about this for the rest of the evening."

With that he slipped one arm under her knees and one behind her shoulders and got up, carrying her up to her bedroom. They both changed almost reluctantly and got into bed. Zhane drew the covers around then before slipping his arms around her and holding her close. Gently he placed a kiss in her hair.

"Sleep tight." He whispered and Karone shifted a little, getting more comfortable in his arms.

"You too." She muttered, already nodding off.

Zhane let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes, only then realising how tired he really was. Within moments both were sound asleep.

**Andros's office**

Wind and rain were beating against the window while the thunder raged right above the building. The storm had picked up about half an hour ago and was already at full force, showing no signs of clearing any time soon.

He didn't mind, he decided as a fork of lightning crossed the sky. He had still been going over some files, useless ones, but effective in keeping him from home. The storm just added to that. There was no way he was going to walk home in this weather. There was a perfectly good couch in his office and immediately his first day, Zhane had opened one of the closets with a wink, revealing a pillow and blankets.

He hadn't used them yet, Maura had yet to jump him. Tonight was as good a time as any to see if the couch was comfortable enough to make it half a habit of doing over time and sleeping in his office when Maura became too demanding.

With a sigh he got up and opened the closet, pulling out the pillow and quilt, tossing them onto the couch. Then he kicked off his shoes and shrugged of his jacket before sitting down and pulling off his socks. Lying down, he settled himself on his side and drew the cover up to his shoulders. It wasn't too bad, he decided. Comfortable enough to get used to, that was for sure.

It only took him moments to nod off, his sleep much more relaxed then it had been in months.

It seemed only minutes later when the none-too gentle shaking of his shoulder woke him up. The smells of fresh coffee and baked bread were the first things registering in his mind as he pulled himself from sleep.

"Mmm." Andros groaned rolling over to his back and stretching.

"Karone figured you could use something better than an instant breakfast for once." Zhane's voice slowly penetrated his foggy mind.

"Wha?" He mumbled, trying to get up.

"Food." Zhane explained in men understandable morning language. "Your wife called us out of bed early tomorrow. She was hysterical that you didn't come home last night. Karone managed to calm her down and decided to get you some good food. Baked the bread herself, you know."

Andros squeezed his eyes tighter shut and stretched again. Finally he managed to push the sheets away and get up, eventually opening his eyes along the way. Zhane pushed a large carton cup with the steaming coffee into his hands.

"I know you're not too thrilled drinking it, but it'll help wake you up."

"Thanks." Andros yawned, taking a large gulp and pushing his sleep tussled hair back.

Zhane watched in amusement as the paper bag containing the still slightly warm sandwich floated willingly over to Andros as his brother attacked it instantly.

"Your sis is a great cook." Zhane commented with a wink. "You should make a habit out of sleeping here, maybe she'll keep sending me here with homemade. Which means I get heavenly breakfast too."

One of Andros's shoes flew by Zhane's head, barely missing it by an inch. Zhane just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll see you at that meeting in an hour." He said before slipping out of the office again.

Andros sighed and swallowed the last bite of his breakfast, taking another big gulp of coffee, before setting out to get himself to look more presentable. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Boom

_Disclaimer: -steals Tal's idea-_

_Marieke: -takes out favourite imaginary baseball bat- Oh Maura... I got a treat for you..._

_Maura: -edges closer- really?_

_Marieke: NO! - whacks at Maura with her bat-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, they want a baby. Well, normally Zhane gets breakfast… now he just got extra good one. Go on and hit Andros, I'll watch, the Plot Monkeys will ignore._

_**Arwennicole**: Cry… do cry… it won't get any better any time soon. You can sign up for a 'kill Maura spree' in the last disclaimer like that one above I'm now putting in my chapters. I'd love to get Andros to Earth and Ashley… I really would, but the Plot Monkeys would kill me._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you like my K/Z part. Andros and Ashley will have their moments later. You might hate Maura sooner, but chapter 17 there should be no doubt left._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Sounds good, but I can't do that. Too bad he's Andros or he'd be running all over the universe to hide from Maura._

_**Slytherin-Angel 44**: No, that was my initial plan, but I dropped it. She was supposed to get into a fake marriage with Josh, but… she's not. She'll stay single and easy for Andros to get back when things start looking up for them both again and they run in to each other. This is a sad story… but it WILL have a happy ending._

_**Mita427**: I was Maura was a demon in disguise… she's not._

_**Tal**: He's doing it himself! And he's happy for his brother and sister! Your question finds an answer in this chapter. No… no honeymoon, Andros will be too good in dodging that one. Was it really that short?_

_**Jessica01**: He was hiding out in the series too!_

_**C.C.C.**: He probably did. Same goes for you as goes for Tal, read the chapter and your question is answered. You can help kill Maura with the other readers in the disclaimer of the last chapter._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you enjoy._

_**SweetSas**: You'll hate her soon enough, promise. Andros is really in deep sh.t right now and Zhane and Karone are always sweet._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Glad you like it. This chapter you should really love._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, he'll sleep there regularly… though it won't show up in the actual story, he will._

_**Jenny**: Yay! You forgave me. Take all the time you need to write me another LONG review. Maybe I should try babbling again. Go think of reasons to keep reviews short… that should be fun, babble all about them in this review._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, poor Andros. This soon enough for you?_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 7**: Baby Boom

"Ash, are you alright?" Josh inquired when Ashley returned home from her doctor's appointment.

"Two." Ashley muttered as she let herself fall down on the couch in a daze.

"Two?" He repeated blankly.

"Two babies." Ashley mumbled. "I'm having… _twins_. That - that bastard left me with two babies."

"Calm down, Ash." Josh comforted soothingly, though he was having his own worries. "You know my mom offered to help out too until you're able to stand on your own again and care for your baby, er, babies, at the same time."

Ashley took a deep breath and fought back the tears threatening to spill.

"One baby I can handle." She whispered despondently. "But two?"

"You can." Josh replied determinedly. "You are the strongest young women I know. You can handle this. Don't feel bad about accepting help. It doesn't make you any less who you are on the inside."

"I know. I… I just wish he could take _some_ responsibility without the chance of me losing both my children to him." Ashley sighed shakily, rubbing her eyes furiously.

Josh sat down next to her and drew her into a hug, her walls breaking down as she began to sob her heart out. He stroked her hair and let her cry, while he silently cursed whomever this _Andros_ for doing this to Ashley.

**KO-35**

Andros stared out of the window, the mug of hot chocolate burning the palm of his hand. He ignored it. Four months had passed since he had last seen Ashley and the pain in his hand was nothing compared to the ache in his breaking heart. The leaves were falling in the backyard, just as his spirit was slowly collapsing into a broken determination.

Seasons on KO-35 were the same as Earth – or, at least California it seemed – and they occurred simultaneously. It had always charmed Ashley and a small longing smile played on his lips when he remembered the first time she had seen snow on KO-35. It never snowed in Angel Grove or anywhere else she had lived. She had been jealous he had grown up with snow every winter.

Now it depressed him deeply. Every single detail of KO-35 that remembered him of Ashley depressed him and the burning pain sweeping through his hand was a relief to the pain he was feeling on the inside.

The hot chocolate reminded him of her too, but he just couldn't stop drinking it. They had first kissed just after she had drunk a mug and the sweet taste had lingered on her lips. It had urged him into starting to drink the addicting liquid, just to remember that first magical kiss.

"Andros?" Maura's voice rang through the room as the door opened.

He quickly turned from the window and the bright coloured leaves of the trees to, reluctantly, face his wife.

"Why do you insist on staring out of the window all the time? And drinking that filthy Earth liquid – I mean, honestly! It looks like mud!" Her eyes lit up suddenly as a "bright" idea occurred to her. "How about I make us both a cup of Cha'ar? It's sweeter than that junk and tastes much better too." Maura chirped.

"No thank you." Andros replied flatly, shuddering at the thought of the overly sweet honey-like liquid; much like her voice. "I'll stick to this."

"Oh, you're no fun." Maura whined playfully.

Andros turned his back to her and rolled his eyes. Sometimes she could act like such a spoiled brat, especially when she wouldn't get her way. He had always loathed that, having been spoiled rotten by his parents and having hated every minute of it. He had been so relieved when he had finally met Zhane before the tides turned for **his** parents and they had gotten fairly wealthy too. Now he was married to what he most despised.

Ashley never took anything for granted, no matter how much she saw or did, there was always some wonder left in her eyes and movements. It was one of the things that drew him to her. She would never lose the innocence that was stolen from him together with Karone. He could never get his back, but Ashley was so willing to share hers with him. To have the ability to enjoy the simpler things in life _back_ in his life after so many years… it was a feeling he would never forget.

He missed her. It was as simple as that. Maybe if he could at least talk to her, he could deal with Maura. It was stupid of him to think that, he could ever deal with Maura, but it was the only bit of hope he had left.

"Fine." He vaguely heard her say. "If you won't have a drink with me, will you at least consider a baby?" Maura pressed just as Andros was taking a sip.

Andros nearly chocked on his hot chocolate, the liquid burning his throat.

"No." He tried to reply firmly, but the effect was lost, drowned out by his coughs.

He should have known this was coming, should have seen it from miles away - Cha'ar wasn't considered a lovers' drink for nothing.

"You should consider having an heir." Maura pressed. "You need an heir. You can't let the bloodline of your morpher die out now that there have already been four morphers lost to others – and Earthlings nonetheless!"

"Those morphers were NOT lost." Andros fumed, swiftly turning around. "Those morphers went to people worthy of the power! People who were more worthy than the other four 'heirs'. More like cowards, seeing as how they ran at the first hint of danger. And those new rangers are my friends… And personally? Those morphers are better off with them."

He didn't care anymore and let the mug of hot chocolate drop from his hand as he stormed past Maura out of the room. He took extra care to throw the front door shut as hard as it possibly could before he stalked off in the direction of the park to clear his thoughts for an hour or two… or three… or twelve.

Maura wouldn't care. She'd just write it off as another tantrum like he was some little kid not getting what he wanted or something. It annoyed the hell out of him that she treated him as a child, but there was really nothing he could do about it, nothing at all and that drove him to despair more than anything.

**Two months later**

"Thanks for the dinner invite." Zhane's mother smiled to Karone as she stacked the dirty dishes. "We should have done this ages ago."

"Calla is right." Andros's mother agreed. "We should keep this as a sort of tradition."

"That's a great idea, Lynette." Calla smiled, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Yes." Karone cut in. "But that would ruin the celebration part of it."

"What celebration?" Her father asked curiously, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at his daughter.

"Oh, Avidan, she's just kidding." Zhane's father grinned and Lynette and Calla smiled.

"How about you let her finish Kaden." Andros nearly grumbled in reply.

His less than bright mood infected the others around the table, but Zhane and Karone flashed him two grateful smiles. He might not have been the easiest Andros to be around for some time now, but he did know how to get a room quiet.

"Thanks." Karone nearly whispered. "Zhane and I invited to all over here for dinner because we have an announcement to make…"

"We're pregnant." Zhane declared proudly, wrapping a loving arm around his beaming wife.

"I'm pregnant, dear." Karone corrected, with an amused grin on her face.

Within moments Andros had shot out of his chair and was spinning his little sister around as she laughed happily.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you._" He chanted telepathically to his brother and sister.

"_Hey, don't thank me. I had fun making that baby._" Zhane replied, setting Karone off in hysterical giggles.

"_I didn't need to know that._" Andros informed him, but his grin didn't fade.

This was the best thing he'd heard since Ashley agreed to marry him and he decided to enjoy it just as much. Silently he vowed to be the universe's greatest uncle ever imaginable.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	8. Chapter 8: Only Hope

_Disclaimer: Marieke: -steals a needle and anti-conception drugs- Here, Maura, Maura. This won't hurt… much…_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: I can't help it twins are fun! These two won't take over the universe… they'll just… take over everything else. Ashley has all right not to be happy right now. Well, not for long, but still, Andros married someone else for no particular reason, so why wouldn't he take their kids away from her too? And what's wrong with Zhane being pregnant? He would look cute with a pregnant belly!_

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, twins, all on her own. Sure Josh is around, but still. Um… should I start putting walls up around Maura? Not because I want to, but because the Plot Monkeys need her… Andros really should have told her that, but… he can't. He'll find Ashley… later… accidentally._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, that's why I called it 'Baby Boom'. Well, the drink isn't really a baby-drink, lovers drink… babies come from it, but not always and in Andros's case, never, he can resist the intoxicating ingredients, but still. I love my imaginary bat._

_**Tal**: He left her with a twin and went to marry someone else! Or so she thinks anyway. Josh is the sweetest guy you could ever run into. Keep on chasing! You can get her in the end. You'll love this chap to, I promise._

_**Slytherin-Angel 44**: Babies are cut! They can cry their lungs out and still be cute! Andros and Ashley won't be together for another 15 chapters at least._

_**Jenny**: Yay! Long review! I did bother to read it all! You just love those two, don't you? Well, who can't? Poor you, where did your friend move to? My almighty beta-reader, everyone should worship you! Fall to your knees and adore this greatness! We are unworthy!_

_**SweetSas**: Technically, Ashley did. Keep hating Maura! It will only get worse._

_**Mita427**: Well, he won't find out he has two kids on the way… he'll find out he has two kids._

_**Star Fata**: Well then, you'll only hate her more when you read that._

_**Jessica01**: He'll be a perfect uncle._

_**Zeopurple**: She wants to have all eyes of the colony on her as she is envied for carrying the most wanted man of the colony's child. When you find out what she names them… you'll laugh. For now… pressure is off of Andros._

_**DizneeDol**: Well, you'll have to wait a little for that, but it will come eventually. But You'll have to wait even longer before Maura is out of the picture._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always, or I would have written all those chapters for nothing._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Here's more, keep your cool. Put your brains on ice. Well, I'm right here still. Just off to bed sometimes._

_**BellaCordelia**: Updates shouldn't be too long in between, seeing as I just finished chapter 21. That much chapters and the end still isn't in sight._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 8**: Only Hope

**Earth**

"Ash?" Josh called as he kicked the door close behind him. "Ash, are you around? I need to talk to you."

"Are you kicking me out?" Ashley asked suspiciously as she appeared from the kitchen.

Josh watched her with a sigh as he dropped his bag and hung his coat. Her belly was gigantic by now. She was due in about a month and if he didn't do this now, it might turn out to be too late.

"No, I'm not throwing you out, but sit down. This isn't that much less serious."

"What's going on?" Ashley demanded as she carefully lowered herself onto the couch, leaning back in relief.

"Um…" Josh sought for words as he sat down next to her. "Today we discussed KO-35 in class…"

"I don't want to hear this." Ashley said firmly at the mention of her ex-fiancé's home planet, trying to get up.

Josh placed a gentle hand on her arm and pushed her back down gently.

"Hear me out for a moment, okay? It might actually help to hear this." Josh sighed, rubbing his temple. "We were discussing some of the Karovan traditions… Did you know Karovans still betroth their children?"

When Ashley shook her head he sighed again.

"Well, Andros probably wasn't too proud of it. They betroth their children at 15 and marry them the day the youngest of the couple turns 16. Either Andros didn't know he was betrothed already, wasn't betrothed yet when the planet got evacuated or he thought if he got engaged to you, his parents would cancel his betrothing or something. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… Was there any clue that Andros wasn't so eager to get married?"

"Not really, he looked really happy." Ashley replied, fighting tears at the memory.

"But from what you've told me about him, he's very good at playing charades when he's trying not to show his true emotions." Josh urged. "Come on, think… did he really seem sincere?"

"Well… he only kissed her for a second or so." Ashley admitted. "And I was really far away, but… the light seemed to be missing from his eyes…" Her voice trailed off, as she thought wistfully of those eyes that she still loved so much.

"Ash… I don't think Andros really wanted to marry that other girl. And anyway, don't you think it's a bit sudden? To marry a girl within a week of meeting her? Your stories always pointed out that he really loved you." Josh told her gently.

A small, hopeful smile shone through her tears and this time when she got to her feet, he didn't try to stop her. He kept his eyes on her as she walked over to the window of the apartment, staring down at the buzzing street and park below. He knew she was watching the children play on the playground in the park. One of her hands came to rest on her eight-month pregnant belly.

"We love you, Andros." Her words drifted to meet his ears, barely audible.

The brightening of her face told him one of the babies, if not both, had kicked again, seemingly in reply to her words. Never for a moment he had doubted Ashley would ever let go of Andros, but to finally hear her admit she still loved him dearly and obviously was going to make sure her children would know about their daddy warmed his heart.

"I told you you'd love her, Luisa." He whispered, looking over at a picture of a pretty Hispanic girl.

"Josh." He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Ashley's voice. "I'm going for a walk. When do you want me to be back for dinner?"

"I'll start dinner whenever you get back." Josh promised. "Stay out as long as you like."

"Thanks." Ashley called back just before the door closed behind her.

When she stepped out of the apartment building and into the bright warm sun, she immediately turned in the direction of the sea. She knew where it was, but never before had she been able to make herself go there. In the past she had spend many evenings walking along the shoreline with Andros, their bare feet just in the water, watching the sun go down. With the pain of Andros betrayal still fresh in her mind, she hadn't been able to bring herself there. But now, with this new ray of hope Josh had given her, she dared to face it, to face anything, just as long as Andros's heart was still hers.

He had promised her body, mind, heart and soul when they had made love for the first time. Body he had lost to the other girl, mind was probably not completely lost, but suppressed to keep from either of them getting hurt because of this, yet heart and soul, that was something no one could ever take away from her. She knew that now and so would her babies, their babies… children made from love, not force or need, and that made her smile in a truly happy way.

The sun wouldn't sink into the sea here at night, she realised as she pulled off her sandals and wiggled her toes in the sand. She was going to miss that, but she might try to buy one of the houses sitting at the beach one day. It would be great for the kids and she would be able to see the sun come up out of the sea if she woke up early enough. And hey – she wouldn't even have to leave the house. She probably wouldn't be making enough money to afford one of the expensive beach houses, but it was a nice dream.

**KO-35**

"Hey Cassie." Karone smiled when the comm. screen on the other side sprang to life.

"Karone! How are you guys doing over there?" The Asian grinned back.

"Well, we're doing great. Andros actually has been genuinely happy the past week."

"Andros… _genuinely happy_ while married to another? Was Ashley that forgettable." Cassie demanded outraged and Karone shook her head with a laugh.

"No, he's still miserable as hell being married to Maura, there's nothing she could do to make him smile. No, the reason Andros is so happy is the same reason I'm calling."

"Spill your guts, Asty." Cassie grinned.

"I'm two months pregnant." Karone announced with a smile threatening to split her face. "Both boys are ecstatic. Zhane because he's becoming a daddy and Andros because he'll have a kid for everyone to coo over that isn't his. I'll have to watch him once this baby is born or he'll spoil it rotten."

"Wow, congratulations. You better let us know when the baby-shower is. We'll be sure to have a shuttle ready and our schedules clear – at least until the baby is born." Cassie ranted happily.

"Great." Karone laughed. "I'll be sure to have as close to my due date as I dare."

"I'll tell my crowd if you tell yours I send my love to them." Cassie grinned. "Oh, damn. I'm going to be late if I don't run. I'll talk to you again later?"

"Of course." Karone giggled. "Hurry up."

Cassie nodded and turned the comm. off on her end. Karone did the same and sat back with a smile. Andros would probably love to see the others again. At least it would be a great excuse to escape Maura for a while. With that thought in her mind, she got up and walked up the stairs to her bed with a faintly amused smile on her face to take a nap. Zhane had insisted on it.

A/N: Hope you liked it. **_This chapter is dedicated to Arwennicole for posting review 100!_** Review.


	9. Chapter 9: Forever Linked

_Disclaimer: Maura: You did NOT just do that!_

_Marieke: Yes I did… can't you read?_

_Maura: MINE!_

_Marieke: Never!_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: This happy chapter! You know… I can make sense of that sentence… and my brains are malfunctioning because of the heat. This soon enough an update for you?_

_**Arwennicole**: It was such a relief writing Ashley being happy with her babies and loving Andros again. I can tell you now already… you can't figure that out. The scene is far from set up for that. They've got 16 years to cross before getting at that point._

_**Tal**: Told ya and you'll laugh, I swear, when you get to the end of this chapter. HEY! Those babies are Andros's too!_

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, well, I couldn't have those babies born while Ashley hated Andros. The kiddies need a father, even though he's on KO-35 and won't be around for a long time. They do need to now about him and if they are to love him… Ashley can't go around telling them how bad a man he is._

_**SweetSas**: Ask Bea is she wants to share. She's the one actually dating a Josh… and no, I remembered only when she pointed it out to me. I wanna kill Maura! But I can't._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: That's what I need to get the twin through 16 years of their lives. THEN I can start working on getting Andros and Ashley back together._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah well, everyone is guessing what happened and they all just happen to guess right. Yes, their meeting will be FAR after the two chapters you won't like. And… there's actually a chapter that will make you hate Maura even more than that._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, it was about time she got her love back._

_**Jenny**: There! I updated! Go put up your what-if or I'll use my writing powers to make you even harder breakfast… like waffles :D. I'm so proud of myself for deciding what you should have for breakfast… but it didn't sound the least like how I made them! Or… Ashley in that case. And you ARE crazy, very, very crazy. About PR and Chris._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it and thanks._

_**Jessica01**: Thanks._

_**Dana Mitchell-Carter Grayson**: That's okay, really. Yeah, Maura is getting worse. WE ALL NEED TO HATE HER!_

_**Zeopurple**: Josh is really sweet. He's like a brother to Ash and looks out for her like one. So naturally, he looks out for the babies too. And Ashley loving Andros is in their best interest._

_**C.C.C.**: Good look with those exams. No… Ashley will not be going to KO-35 any time soon. She's still scared of her children being taken away from her. And, she's not even aware Karone is pregnant._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Hope those kiddies didn't give you too much trouble. So… what Josh would you rather want? This one, yours of yours combined with this one ;)_

_**Mita427**: Couldn't have her hate Andros if I want them back together in the end._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 9**: Forever Linked

"Hey Andros, you've been acting weirder today than you've been acting since you've gotten betrothed. Fancy a drink?" Zhane said, knocking on the open door as he stuck his head into Andros's office.

"Sure, I could actually use one. Just let me finish this, okay?" Andros replied wearily.

"Need help?" Zhane offered, stepping into the office completely.

"No, actually… I think… Yeah, I'm all done. Let's head out before someone sticks a fork in me."

"Andros…" Zhane sighed, shaking his head. "That isn't half as funny when you say it."

Andros just shrugged his shoulder and telekinetically called on his jacket. Without a word the two walked out of the office and building into the nearest café. A minute later they sat down at a table with both a steaming glass of poisonous green, sparkling liquid.

"Man, I can't even remember the last time I drank this." Zhane grinned, sipping the drink.

"Onyx juice special? I can - the last time I was on Onyx." Andros mused, tasting the liquor.

"And when was that? Before or after you got the girl?" Zhane laughed.

"When I was won Zordon's key cards in a card game." Andros replied casually, causing Zhane to laugh even harder.

"If I remember the stories correctly, that was even _before_ you met Justin. I know for a fact it hasn't been _that_ long for me."

"How can you be so sure, you said you couldn't remember just seconds ago?" Andros challenged.

"Blank spots in my memory." Zhane replied without missing a beat.

Andros laughed and shook his head, raising his glass.

"You're memory is one big blank spot, but I'll drink to it anyway."

Zhane nudged his glass to Andros's and they broth drained them entirely a minute later. Without a thought Zhane quickly ordered seconds. After many different drinks with high alcohol levels and hours, the projected clock on the wall announced 3 a.m. and the café's closing time.

Andros and Zhane stumbled back onto the streets, laughing loud as they learned against each other for support.

"The guyssss taught m-m-me thissss rrrrrrreally crazzzzzzzzzy sssssssonnnn'." Zhane slurred, giggling in a high-pitched voice.

"You can actually learn?" Andros replied with a distant double tongue.

Zhane slung a totally uncoordinated fist in Andros's direction, missing his target by miles, before he started singing.

"One hundred bottlessss of beer on the wall, one hundred bottlessss of beer. You take one down, pa'sss it around. One hundred bottlessss of beer on the wall. One hundred bottlessss of beer on the wall, one hundred bottlessss of beer. You take one down, passss it around. One hundred bottlessss of beer on the wall. One hundred bottlessss of beer on the wall, one hundred bottlessss of beer. You take one down, passss it around. One hundred bottlessss of beer on the wall."

Surprisingly they found their way back to Zhane's house and got in too.

"Crasssssh on the couch." Zhane slurred. "Too drunk to go home."

Andros didn't need to be told twice and immediately and quite literally crashed on the couch while Zhane started stumbling up the stairs to nuzzled against Karone and have her curl up in his arms, hopefully not becoming comatose from the alcoholic drafts coming from his mouth.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

"One last big push, Miss Hammond." The doctor encouraged.

Ashley screamed out in pain, sweat shining all over her face and hair sticking to her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might. Then the cries of a baby filled the room and she collapsed back into the pillows, panting heavily, a relieved smile on her face.

"And we've got a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced. "She's a bit smaller than her brother, but that's perfectly normal with twins."

"How about we clean her up and you can hold her brother?" The nurse suggested, accepting the bundle from the doctor.

Ashley nodded, tiredly, pushing herself up a little before accepting her son from the nurse.

"Hey little one." She murmured softly, stroking his cheek.

The baby boy yawned and settled into her arms, dozing happily.

"We should make their birth certificate. What are their names?" The doctor asked, holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Christopher Lee Hammond and Chyler Lynn Hammond." Ashley whispered, not taking her eyes of her son. (A/N: Sorry, inside joke.)

"And the name of the father?" The doctor asked after having written the two names down.

"Andros." Ashley sighed, biting back her tears, though the doctor would just suspect that they were tears of joy.

"Last name?" The doctor inquired.

"No… just Andros."

"Okay." The doctor replied confused, but wrote it down anyway. "Oh and the young gentleman outside is asking if he can come in."

"Give me half an hour?" Ashley requested, looking up for a moment.

The doctor nodded and left the room. The nurse walked back to her bed holding a gently whimpering Chyler. Ashley shifted Chris in her arms and accepted her baby girl on the other. Silently the nurse put two hospital cribs next to her bed.

"I'll be right back with two hospital bracelets so we won't mix them up with the other babies." The nurse told her kindly, likely just to give her a moment alone.

Ashley nodded and stared down at her children again. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she noticed the little mops of hair on both their head were lightly streaked brown and blonde. It would be hard to mix the kids up with any other, but whatever made the hospital feel good.

"You two are my little miracles." She whispered to the dozing infants. "Don't you ever forget that. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know from Earth and everything I can from KO-35. That's where your daddy is from. He can't be here right now and might not be able to for some time, but I promise you, he'd love you more than anything if he knew you. You'll grow strong with the guidance of the Power and… maybe someday…"

Chyler made a blind little grab into the air, before settling back down to sleep. With some effort Ashley placed both babies in their own cribs. Then she nuzzled back into her own pillows and dozed off, not waking when Josh came in to check on her.

"Congratulations, Ash." Josh whispered, brushing some of the hairs out of her face. "You'll make a great mom."

A/N: Kiddies here! Hope you liked it. Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Hung Over

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Come on Maura, we're going to take a little trip._

_Maura: Hurray!_

_Marieke: -pilots shuttle and dumps Maura in the nearest black hole- Good riddance._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: They fun when they drunk! Things would have been a lot easier if everything had just gone their way… BUT THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE MY STORY!_

_**Zeopurple**: I just couldn't help myself when naming the babies, but Lynn is actually stolen from Tracy Lynn Cruz. Tracy didn't fit, so I just took Lynn instead, since I didn't want to use Leigh._

_**Arwennicole**: And after Tracy. Yes, 16 years, I just can't make it any shorter. He can be there when his kids get born later, don't cry._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Glad you like everything happening in that chapter._

_**SweetSas**: Hope you got to read this in time. I'll see what I can do, wave my wand around a bit and see if Josh will pop out of the story for you._

_**The one and only Star Fata**: Yes, I just had to do that. Anyway, Josh is still going to be a great dad. He'll get himself a new girl, but she'll know about Lu and never tries to replace her. Yes, there are actually a whole bunch of really nice people in this story._

_**Lady Kimiko**: I saw that in ER… I just had to put it in, because it was SO damn funny! They sedated this guy with enough sedative to put a horse to sleep and he still kept on signing. And Chris and Chyler didn't choose different last names. Lee and Leigh are their middle names, they dropped their last name Potts and Chris added Khayman because there's already a Christopher Lee in the movie business, or something like that. No! I'm not stalking Chris… just yet anyway._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, I named them after the actors and no, both kiddies are stripey. The cutest kiddies around if you ask me._

_**BellaCordelia**: Glad you like my name choice._

_**Tal**: The two are the cutest babies around! I swear!_

_**Jenny**: BLAME ROSA! I UPDATED FIRST! How can you ramble so long about names? Then again, how can we ramble about anything for that long? Yeah, that was review long enough. How come when you are getting your butt on aim… IT STILL TAKES AN HOUR?_

_**Jessica01**: I never could have guessed._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, I know how ff(dot)net was bugging us last night, don't worry. You'll hate Maura soon enough. I promise._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 10**: Hung Over

Andros groaned as he felt someone shaking him. Reluctantly, he blinked open his eyes and let out another pitiful groan when the light stung at him brightly. He realised his head felt like Dark Spector had stepped on it, before using it to wipe his overly large feet. Not the best feeling in the world.

"Oh, quit whining, I turned the lights as low as possible." A soft voice whispered, but still sent bells ringing loudly in his head.

"Hurt." Andros mumbled in reply, completely ignoring what was said.

"You shouldn't have drunk that much then." The voice replied amusedly, with a hint of annoyance in it. "Come on, sit up! I made you some herbal tea; it'll help."

"Never did before." Andros grumbled in pain, as he struggled to sit up.

Once he managed an up-right position, he slid back a little so he was leaning against whatever pillow his head had been on moments before. A warm cup was pressed into his hands and he took a careful sip, letting the warm liquid sooth his sore throat.

"That's because you probably forget to add half a bottle of pain medication." The voice replied to his last statement.

He crooked open his eyes again and a blurry figure with long blonde hair appeared.

"Thanks, Karone." He muttered softly, gratefully taking another sip.

"No problem, I'll make you some breakfast before you and my darling husband head out to work." Karone smiled in reply as she began to walk away.

Karone left and Andros sighed, sipping his tea and waiting for the pain medication to take its desired effect. A few minutes later Zhane dropped down next to him, his eyes closed and sipping his own cup of tea. It took him a few moments to register his friend was sitting there too, but then Zhane opened an eye, taking in Andros's looks and the cup of tea in his hands. A sly grin started to form on his lips.

"So I wasn't the only one drinking." Zhane muttered softly.

"I figured that when I realised this wasn't my house." Andros replied just as quietly, but an answering grin had appeared on his lips.

Karone entered again a bit later, carrying two trays, both filled with a plate stacked with pancakes, a tall glass of fresh orange juice and half of a lemon like fruit native to KO-35.

"Don't expect this service every time you two get home too drunk to think straight." Karone told them pointedly as she gave both boys a tray. "You got lucky this time because Zhane called he'd be taking you out for a drink since you were acting strange, Andros."

"He was?" Zhane asked confused. "I did?"

Andros didn't catch Karone's reply. Her words of him acting strange brought up a dream he had that night. Ashley had been in it and she had been in great pain, but she hadn't seemed to mind too much. And there had been a guy telling her to push. He knew he had seen more, but he couldn't recall what.

"Andros, are you okay?" Karone's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Huh… Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered having a strange dream, that's all. It's nothing." Andros replied, waving her concern away and digging into his food.

"Hey, pigging out is my specialty!" Zhane protested, and wincing at the sound of his own loud voice.

Karone watched the two eat for a few seconds, when suddenly a pressing feeling appeared in the back of her throat. She ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. When she was finished she groaned, realising this had been the first of her probably many encounters with the toilet in the next few months.

She was rinsing her mouth when Andros appeared in the mirror, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you okay? Zhane wanted me to go check on you since the echoing of the walls here would probably kill his brains with pain. Not that there are any brains to be killed, but still. He's cleaning the dishes instead." Andros spoke when she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just normal morning sickness, that's all." Karone replied with a faint smile.

Andros held out his arms to her and she willingly stepped into his offered hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" He said, speaking to somewhere over her shoulder. "I want a perfectly healthy niece to spoil."

"Nephew." Karone corrected him with a laugh. "It's going to be a boy."

"Girl." Andros retorted playfully.

"Boy." Karone shot back.

Playfully bantering they made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, keep it down, will you?" Zhane complained. "How come you don't get a headache anymore, Andros? You must have drunk at least as much as I did."

"But he also got more pain medication in his tea." Karone replied sweetly. "He's got more reason to drink than you have."

"Whatever, we're going to be later for work." Zhane sighed, placing a quick kiss on Karone's cheek. "I'll see you tonight, oh and Andros. Boy."

"I still say it's a girl." Andros shrugged. "I'll see you again some other time, Karone."

He placed a quick, brotherly kiss on her hair before following Zhane out of the house.

"Oh and thanks for breakfast!" He called over his shoulder. "And take care of my niece!"

"Any time." Karone smiled and waved after the two. "And it's a nephew!"

**Earth**

"Just go, we'll be fine." Ashley assured with a laugh.

Josh sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Promise me you'll call when you need anything." He urged as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Promise." Ashley smiled.

After one last look at her, Josh shook his head and left for school. Ashley's smile grew and she turned around, pushing the slightly crooked door next to her completely open. Two cribs of white painted wood stood in the room with a light yellow tinted rocking chair between them. One of the cribs was decorated with red bedding, the other in yellow. At the head end of both cribs hung a small mobile with small stuffed animals, yellow birds and red lions.

"Hey munchkins." Ashley whispered softly.

She smiled when she saw Chris was fast asleep, but Chyler was fussing a bit.

"You hungry?" Ashley muttered as she picked her little girl up.

With a bright smile on her face she settled down in the rocking chair to nurse Chyler. The little girl drank eagerly. Ashley gently stroked her cheek and sighed contently.

"The only thing that could make this more perfect is your daddy being her." She informed the nursing infant. "Only him."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review! **Okay, everyone. My wonderful beta-reader and friend Jenny has written a 'What-if' of this story. Her penname is Star-le-Faith. Go check it out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Shower

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Maura, can you get any lamer?_

_Maura: What? It's useful._

_Marieke: No… You know what's useful?_

_Maura: Well?_

_Marieke: -ties Maura's tubes-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Ashley loves her children very much. Andros and Zhane at that moment… were just two idiots. YAY! Can't wait for chapter 8 then._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, that's why chapter 9 was named Forever Linked, he was acting strange because Ashley was in labour too. I don't believe being hung over is very fun either, luckily… I can't tell for experience. NO MORE TWINS!_

_**Lady Kimiko**: That's okay, I've been tracking everything I can on Chris lately, so it's still fresh in my memory. Zhane's memory isn't so bad… Tommy's, now there's a bad one. And as I told Rosa… NO MORE TWINS. But you can stalk Chris with me… that makes… um… six or something, at least._

_**Star Fata**: He was just too drunk to realise it and has already forgotten it now. I feel silly when reviewing all the time, so, don't worry. I felt silly putting up that whole penname of you too, else I wouldn't have done it. Away for a while? On vacation? Have fun!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. Maura will betray him somewhere in the 20 chapter wise. And, um… I just finished chapter 26 yesterday, working on 27, it's setting their meeting up._

_**Tal**: Oh yeah, you can have SO much fun with Karone and people just make her a perfectly goody good sweet girl. No matter how much she loves Zhane… Andros comes first. The kids should consider themselves lucky for that drunk stuff, or they'd be married at the age of 16 too._

_**Jenny**: Ever heard of the term: vacation? GO ROSA! TAPE THAT MOUTH SHUT. You're a good girl, having finally changed that one line._

_**C.C.C.**: Glad you liked my little fun trip with them. In ER a drunk sang that song that way… it was just too perfect for Zhane to go to waste. If Maura had found him? She'd probably ban him from alcohol._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Glad you like it._

_**Kamali Shen**: Well, you'll have to wait a whole lot longer. And then you'll hate me for it._

_**Mita427**: Keep your cool, things won't be so easy for Andros in a while._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well, there'll be more than enough time to pamper Karone in the future. It's better Andros doesn't remember. I'd hate to have to marry Chris and Chyler when they're 16._

_**The-power-of-love**: That's okay, fanfiction was being a pain in the backside. Glad you like it._

_**JDPhoenix**: I think… this really is the meanest story I've ever written for them. I'm surprised the Megaship hasn't crashed into my room while I'm asleep at night just yet._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 11**: Baby Shower

"Karone." Cassie smiled happily and hugged her friend. "Finally we get to see that pregnant belly of yours."

The baby kicked just before Cassie could pull away and with a smile, Cassie placed her hand on Karone's belly after an approving nod from the other girl.

"Feels like a fighter." Cassie commented.

"Just like his daddy." Karone grinned.

"So it's going to be a boy?" Cassie asked, unaware of the ongoing argument between Andros and Zhane.

"We don't actually know for sure – they're just convinced it is. I still say it's going to be a girl, but, of course, no one listens to me." Andros cut in, sharing a quick hug with Cassie.

"Well, you do realise mommies are mostly right about their kids gender, right?" TJ shot to Andros as he hugged Karone. "Two more weeks, right?"

"Yeah." Zhane replied, coming up behind Karone and wrapping his arms around her as best he could, lovingly stroking her belly.

"Well, good luck. You'll need it once the kid is born. Trust me, they scream their lungs out at the most impossible times of day or rather… night." Carlos grinned.

"How about we get on with this and let them open the presents _before_ the baby is joined by 3 other siblings, shall we?" Andros called from the circle of garden chairs a few meters away.

"Dream on! I'm not having four kids." Karone laughed and shook her head, but made her way over to her brother anyway.

Andros gallantly helped her sit down in the only comfortable chair Zhane had been forced to drag out of the house. Karone smiled brightly as Zhane and Andros dropped down on the chairs on either side of her. It was as if both of them had gotten her pregnant, not just Zhane - but it was cute.

If Zhane wasn't her husband and Andros wasn't her brother, she probably would want him as the father for her children (though uncle was a pretty fair deal). Andros was a natural when it came to calming down screaming kids – and dealing with them in general. She bit back a sigh when she though of the nephews and nieces she could have had if Andros and Ashley had gotten married before he went to KO-35 rather than plan to have it afterwards.

"Presents." Maura's sugar sweet voice rang through the air and she passed large, rectangular package to Karone. "Open mine first."

Then she made motions to sit down next to Andros, only to find Cassie, TJ and Carlos all having taken up the first three chairs next to him. She made a sour face, but dropped down next to Carlos without a word. From Andros's reaction, Cassie could tell this was the unwanted wife they had been told about.

They had never actually met or seen Maura before. Andros would always call them from Zhane and Karone's house (and that was where they could reach him too) or at his work. Cassie turned to watch Karone unwrap the package and made a face when a pack of diapers appeared. The smiles on Zhane and Karone's faces were painfully, and obviously, forced as they thanked Maura for her well-planned gift.

The next few presents were eagerly welcomed as Karone unwrapped socks, baby clothes, bottles, hats, stuffed animals and toys.

Coming across a tall wrapped box, Karone stripped away the colourful paper and opened the cardboard box, pulling out a tall, fire engine red…

"Thanks, man," Zhane commented brightly, the others finding it difficult to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "A fire extinguisher! I've always wanted one!"

Shaking his head, Carlos handed over another box, admitting at the same time.

"Really just wanted to see if you guys would the me seriously." As Zhane made motions to hand back the extinguisher, Carlos shook his head, waving him off. "You can keep that."

"Really?" Zhane exclaimed happily. "I wasn't joking when I said I really wanted one!"

Giggling and shaking her head at her husband, Karone smiled brightly when a book filled with bedtime stories appeared as the wrapping paper fell away.

"You can read them." She grinned turning to Zhane. "Thanks, Carlos."

"You'll have years of fun with it." Carlos promised.

Next was TJ's present, a Rainbow Brite doll.

"See, TJ agrees it's going to be a girl." Andros declared.

"Nonsense, it's going to be a boy, Andros. Will you just stop that girl bogus?" Lynette told her son sternly, even with a hint of a smile appearing on her face. "Though a future girl could have fun with it." She mused.

"Boys can play with dolls too." TJ shrugged. "Anyway, my sister picked it out."

"Well, it's cute." Karone smiled. "Thanks."

"Here." Cassie smiled, handing over her present. "I hope you like it. I checked, it's actually something native from Earth apparently. Couldn't find any other planets having it."

"Like birthdays?" Zhane chirped while Karone opened the package.

"It's a mobile." Cassie explained when Karone picked up the wheel with little stuffed animals hanging down from it. "You hang it above the crib where the baby's head lies. It'll move in the wind. Some have wind-up functions and run circles while playing a lullaby, but this is a plain one. The animals reminded me of you."

Zhane shot her a questioning look as he poked one of the silver goldfish dangling down. Karone just laughed and fingered the little purple panther next to it.

"It's beautiful… thank you so much." She smiled.

"Now my present." Andros grinned.

Karone looked at him suspiciously and gasped when he pulled out a gigantic teddy bear. It easily reached up to his waist and was completely covered in purple fur with silver spots in its ears, on its tummy, under its paws and around its nose. A silver ribbon was tied around its neck and it had two big, loving baby blue eyes, almost the exact same colour as Zhane's.

"Wow… Andros." Karone breathed in shock. "It's… wow!"

With a surprising speed and grace for a woman so close to her due date, Karone launched herself into her brother's arms.

"_There's no doubt you're going to be the best uncle in the whole universe._" Karone told him silently as she clung to him.

The rangers smiled at the scene in front of them, but Zhane poked the teddy bear.

"Andros… It's purple." He commented, sounding almost bewildered.

Karone turned a little, keeping one arm around her brother's waist and one of his around her shoulders as she stared at her husband with a blank expression.

"I told you many times before; it's going to be a girl. So naturally I'm buying a present fitting a daughter." Andros shrugged.

"You're crazy." Zhane informed matter-of-factly.

"No more than you." Andros replied lightly, seeming to momentarily forget his own marriage and being drawn back into the time before Maura.

It was a relief to both Zhane and Karone to see Andros hadn't completely lost his free spirit just yet and the mere reunion with three of their Terran friends was enough to bring that boy back. They could only hope things would stay that way. If not… Maura would have a very unwanted, silent victory without even knowing it and that scared the hell out of both of them.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Update soon.


	12. Chapter 12: A Moment Alone

_Disclaimer: Maura: -grumbles-_

_Marieke: -laughs-_

_Maura: I'm going to get a custody trail._

_Marieke: -ties Maura to a chair and gags her- I'd like to see you try._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Diapers are important, but very lame to give. Um… they care? He'll realise he was stupid and say it in so many words later, you've read that!_

_**Lady Kimiko**: Zhane's crazy enough for it. I'm at chapter 28 of writing this story at the moment… I can't 'make' the baby anything I didn't plan it to be._

_**Arwennicole**: Maura will never will… um… I think… Ashley's not at all happy that Andros is married to another and she will know what Maura is like long before meeting her, but there's nothing she can do about it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Hope I didn't make you wait too long. Like I told Lady Kimiko, I'm at chapter 28 and I can't 'make' the baby anything I didn't plan it to be._

_**DarkHonda**: WOW! Tal! You logged in! He'll love those amazing kids more than his life, once he finally meets them._

_**JDPhoenix**: Andros won't get permanently depressed, I got a saving angel planned for him. And other wise Ashley would be able to get him out of that depression with a dingel kiss._

_**Tay**: Nope… he won't find out when the twin is old enough to ask questions… He'll find out MUCH later._

_**Jenny!**: Yes, you're extinguisher was a hit. Take a bow, and the credit. Here's a cookie. Now get of my stage! You're standing in MY spotlight! But everyone loves my bear too! And NO J won't get a teddy bear! She'll get a cute girly crush. Happy now? And NO I won't slow down._

_**DizneeDol**: Yay! Starting… and stopping again soon enough. And the gender of the baby… just hang in there just a little longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

_**Zeopurple**: Soon, you'll know soon. Glad you love my teddy bear :D_

_**Megarider**: Yay! You hate Maura! Keep on going! It will only get worse! Maybe I could sign you up for the 'Kill Maura Squad'._

_**Mita427**: Yay! You like my teddy too! Not too soon, but soon enough._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I love mobiles! Did you like Zhane the goldfish? –grins- Jenny takes credit for Carlos's first present._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: I'm so glad you like it! You're answer… in the 3-somethingth chapter._

_**C.C.C.**: I asked… Phantom agrees Maura reminds her a little of Andrea, so yeah, maybe, but not intentionally. And no, Andros will not ask about Ashley, he's been told some cheap version of their suspicions, stripped down to the basics Ashley has left and didn't leave a number._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 12**: A Moment Alone

Ashley smiled when the cries from the baby monitor on her nightstand woke her up. Five and a half months had made it a habit to wake up, not by her alarm, but by her children, and she loved it. Balancing college and her children turned out to be easier than she had expected. Sure, it still wasn't any walk in the park, but she'd choose Chyler and Chris over that any day. There was a day-care right next to the college building where she would drop off the twins before class so they could play with other children and pick them up again when class ended.

Josh had offered to pick them up if his classes ended before hers, but she had flatly refused. He had already helped her out enough by letting her into his house and taking care of one of them when she had her hands full with the other, but she wouldn't deprive him of some quiet time alone to study. She'd much rather greet them at the centre herself anyways.

She loved the day-care. It reminded her of the one in Angel Grove and when help had been requested on Saturdays, she had jumped at the chance. So now she'd spend her Saturdays working to earn her _own_ money to take care of the twins. (She had been fired as a waitress when her boss decided her pregnancy showed too much) Josh had been supporting her ever since and she hadn't been able to find a new job because of her swelling stomach.

Yesterday had been her second day at work and the twin didn't seem to mind at all to spend an extra day at the day-care, not to mention that she could bring the two with her for free when she worked there. One of her co-workers, Tracy Wild, was in pretty much the same situation; single mom, struggling with college and a kid and still trying to earn some money. She always took her one-year-old son Nicky with her. Tracy had been barely 21 when she had found out about Nicky and her then boyfriend had dumped her the moment he heard.

Ashley cherished her newfound friend. Tracy had helped her out a lot since she started college. They had bumped into each other the first day Ashley had brought Chyler and Chris in. The two had started talking and found out they were both going to the college next door. Tracy had taken her around to all the people needing to know about the twin that could be of any help for when one of them got sick or something, causing Ashley to miss classes. She had even been able to pull some strings so Ashley had free periods whenever the twin needed to be nursed.

Ashley had been proud of herself to have made a friend without them already knowing Josh.

The crying turning stereo snapped Ashley out of her thoughts and she quickly pushed herself up and out of her bed. Josh was out of town visiting his father for the weekend, so she didn't need to be worried about him being woken, but he also wouldn't wake up to help her out today.

As quickly as she could she left her room and ducked into the twins'. Both were sitting in their beds, seemingly holding a screaming contest to be the first to be picked up. Chris was screaming the loudest, but didn't have any luck winning this time. Ashley had recognized Chyler's crying the moment she woke, and she likely needed the attention more. Chris just wanted to be soothed for being awoken by his noisy sister.

Sure enough when Ashley picked the girl up, she could feel the slight weight from a dirty diaper.

"Hey stinky." She grinned. "Couldn't let mommy sleep for a few more minutes, could you?"

Chyler giggled in reply and started babbling in her own invented baby language only Chris seemed to understand.

"Chris." The little boy reacted to his name and his wails quieted, looking up at her curiously. "I'll be with you in a minute, okay?"

The boy's attention was lost, but he did start playing quietly with the few stuffed animals in his crib. Ashley smiled at the sight and walked over to the changing table to care for Chyler before the girl started fussing again.

After changing her diaper, Ashley immediately dressed her daughter and put her down on the ground. Chyler immediate crawled to the open door to the living room, but sat right in front of it waiting for her mommy to dress her big brother and go into the living room, before heading in herself. Everyone always seemed to think Chyler and Chris understood they weren't allowed outside a room without supervision, but Ashley knew better. These were Karovan twins, with all Karovan benefits, which also meant telepathy. Though they hadn't started to develop those powers yet, the deep roots for a strong telepathic bond between the two had already formed inside her womb and so, as long as their powers didn't develop, Chris and Chyler would stay close to each other so their minds could stay close on the grounds of those roots alone.

Ashley quickly changed Chris out of his sleeper and into some clean clothes after giving him too a clean diaper. Chyler was still waiting for them patiently, but the expectant look in her eyes when she looked up at her, made Ashley laugh.

"Yes, I'll get you two some food, don't worry."

Chris whimpered quietly and Ashley sighed.

"I told you I'd get you _two_ food." She told him exasperatedly as she walked out of the room slowly enough for Chyler to keep up with her while crawling. "Do you really have to whine for it?"

Chris gurgled happily and Ashley was almost certain he'd nod if he knew what it meant. She was sorely tempted to put them to bed without a story tonight and during naptime, but she didn't have the heart to. Their bedtime story was a Karovan fairytale, Andros's favourite. It had taken a lost of coaxing to get it out of him and afterwards she had demanded Deca to put it on a datadisk for her. It was the only way for them to hear their father's voice and Ashley desperately clung to the disk as a way to let her children learn about their father and for her to keep him close to her heart.

Absently Ashley placed Chris in his highchair and picked up Chyler, seating her in the highchair next to him. The two immediately reacted to each other, babbling her ears off without making a sound that could be mistaken for a word. With a small smile and a sigh she got two small jars of mashed baby-food out of the fridge and set down facing the twin.

"Okay, so who to feed first." Ashley asked out loud, even though she didn't expect much of an answer. "Oh, what does it even matter? Open wide, Chris."

The boy opened his mouth happily at the sound of his name and Ashley put a spoon full of food inside. While Chris contently sucked on the food instead of swallowing it, Ashley turned to Chyler and did the same. She continued this routine until both jars were empty.

Ashley put the two down on the floor and they quickly crawled off to the living room. Most other parents would call her crazy for letting two children not even half a year old crawl off on their own, but she could easily keep track of them through telepathy, silently thanking whoever was out there for granting her that particular ability when she mastered telekinesis.

With a sigh she cleaned the jars and let the hot water wash the food and baby drool from the spoon she had used. For a moment she wondered what her life would look like if she had been able to marry Andros. She had no doubt he would have been a good father to the twin, but she couldn't help the thoughts. What if Andros was only good with kids that weren't his own? Those things happened, she knew and that pained her.

A small cry from the adjoined room caught her attention and she realised she had let her thoughts wander too far. Ashley, as quickly as she could without running, made her way to the living room to check on the twins. Silently she berated herself, thinking of Andros while she should have been thinking of her kids. Even thought the two were undeniably linked, her children should be number one priority from now on.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. **Join Tal and her 'Kill Maura Squad', applications through reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13: I Told You So

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Awe… cute!_

_Maura: What a waste._

_Marieke: -shoots Maura in the butt with the nearest Astro Blaster-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Sigh, because Andros is a cute guy? How did Ashley get a better life? Um… Josh?_

_**Arwennicole**: Done, you're the first member. It will get even worse if this already made you cry. A flashback of that day is in store for you in a later chapter. They'll actually will be happy about meeting him, Ashley will make sure of that._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, Ashley's getting her life back together so her children can be happy._

_**DarkHonda**: You logged in again. I'm counting your Squad entries. Maura is all yours once the story is finished._

_**DizneeDol**: Glad you like my two little sweethearts._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: And that's two, welcome to the Squad. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Megarider**: And number 3, welcome, I hope you will enjoy your killing attempts. Here's the next._

_**Jenny**: You're review was greatly appreciated, by not only me. Tal thought it was brilliant. As do I! We all just have to love your brain, don't we? Oh and you're the 4th member of the Squad. Don't kill me for writing 5 chapters in one day… okay?_

_**Zeopurple**: Well, the Kill Maura Squad won't actually come into action until the story is finished, but then she's all yours. Welcome to the Squad._

_**Mita427**: Yeah, but unfortunately, real babies aren't telepathic. I missed Andros in a lot of chapters where I was writing family moments for Ash._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, and stripey too. Welcome to the Squad. I know what you mean, my friend had it once too, only her fingertip was almost completely decapitated. I unfortunately, always seemed to break my left wrist while being right-handed. I WANNA WRITE WITH MY OTHER HAND AND BE SLOW TOO!_

_**Jessica01**: If I did, he could. But the story wouldn't be as long as it is now._

_**Tay**: Well, that will be a while, even after Andros finds out. Glad you liked Ashley's little moment alone._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Great, member… I lost count. And I got a definite number for that now: Chapter 31! Yay! Here's more._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah… I'm just great at stealing names, aren't I? Tracy just became her own best friend. Here's the next._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Welcome to the Squad. Maura won't actually die in the story, but after it's over, she's all yours._

_**Bored-Girl-84**: Feel sorry while you can, this will all change soon enough._

_**JDPhoenix**: Well, this is what happens next and it's sure to cheer Andros up for a while._

_**The-power-of-love**: Joined, welcome to the organisation._

_**Piper xox Leo**: He will… somewhere off to chapter 40 or something, 32 he'll know the truth._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 13**: I Told You So

"Zhane." A familiar voice greeted, mildly surprised.

Zhane whirled around and smiled warmly at the people behind him.

"Kin Won." He greeted happily. "Taikwa. What are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same of you." Taikwa replied with a warm smile. "Don't you live on Earth now?"

"They never told you." Zhane's face fell and he sighed. "We haven't lived on Earth for over a year; just over, but still."

"What happened?" Kin Won asked, worry evident in his voice, obviously running through worst-case scenarios in his mind.

"Nothing you're thinking." Zhane reassured. "Our parents returned here and were asking for us."

"And they asked you to stay here." Taikwa guessed. "So does that mean Ashley moved here too?"

"No one has seen Ashley since just after we left Earth." Zhane sighed. "Andros's parents had found a girl amongst their group of colonists. They wouldn't listen to our protests… well," He frowned. "Actually we never got past 'but' and 'listen'."

"What happened?" Kin Won asked, his voice lowering bit.

"They married off Andros." Zhane answered softly.

"They _WHAT_!" Taikwa exclaimed. "They can't have!"

By now all the other rebels from Centaur-B had gathered around, obviously outraged by the story.

"We should…" One started.

"We should do nothing." Zhane said firmly. "Even if this marriage would be disbanded, that doesn't bring back Ashley and Andros would never be happy without her. His marriage to Maura… It keeps him from going completely suicidal."

"I hate to say this, but he's right." Kin Won admitted. "Unfortunately Andros is so much like his father in that way."

"And his grandfather." Taikwa teased lightly.

Kin Won rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it and turned to Zhane.

"What about you and Karone? I take it my son and his wife would at least have panicked a little about her returning and them not having a betrothed for her."

"Them and my parents both, you'd almost think they'd rather had us both dead at that moment. I managed to get them to betroth us to each other. Yesterday was our anniversary." He added proudly, his love for her evident in his voice. "Andros married a month before us. And for a while Andros should be safe."

"Safe?" Taikwa asked.

"Yeah, Karone is ready to deliver our first child any day now." Zhane smiled proudly.

At that moment Zhane's morpher beeped urgently. With a frown Zhane answered it.

"Abort your mission, drop everything and get your ass over here if you want to be there when my **niece** is born." Andros's voice told him with barely contained joy and excitement, though his empathise on the gender-specific word still came through clearly.

"Nephew." Zhane corrected absently. "I'll be right there."

Andros confirmed and cut the connection. Zhane barely caught Karone's screaming before the line went static and he understood why his friend cut off so quickly.

"Well, that's my cue." Zhane smiled brilliantly.

"Can I come?" Kin Won requested. "It's not every day my great-grandchild is born."

"I wouldn't dream of refusing." Zhane grinned, lifting his morpher to his mouth. Addressing the rest of them, he added, "I'll see you all later, I guess. Deca, two to teleport directly to wherever Karone is."

The two materialized right in front of Karone as Andros and a doctor were helping her to a delivery room. Fleetingly Zhane wondered why there weren't any wheelchairs on KO-35.

"Zhane." Karone exclaimed. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

"Good, you can take over. Andros, you'll have to wait in the waiting-room with everyone else till this baby is born." The doctor practically ordered.

Andros didn't move and watched Zhane help her the last few meters to the room. Then he felt a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the owner. Only now it registered Zhane hadn't come in alone and he smiled weakly at Kin Won.

"How much did he tell you?" He asked with a sigh.

"Enough." Kin Won replied. "I'm sorry, I should've… I could've… But that's no use now, is it. Should've, would've, could've aren't helping you."

"No." Andros sighed. "And a previous engagement isn't enough grounds for a divorce either. I'm stuck until either cheats and though I hate my situation… I'm no cheat."

"I know. You're loyal, more loyal to Ashley than to Maura, but still loyal to both. It's a shame, really. You and Ashley were made for each other, everyone could see that."

"Yeah, I just wish I had a chance to explain. I never told her about our betrothing tradition. I was quite frankly ashamed of it when most of Earth was so free of it. Now I regret not telling her."

Kin Won patted Andros's shoulder silently before steering him in the direction of the waiting room.

"Let's go face some of the music. I'd like to see what kind of banshee they made you marry."

Andros let out a dry humourless laugh and followed.

**Two hours later**

Andros smiled down at the little bundle that was placed in his arms by a proud Zhane. Kin Won was looking over his shoulder at the tiny baby and Andros felt pride swell up inside. His brother and sister had 'done a great job'. His amusement only grew when he noticed Zhane's parents looking a bit sour, and his parents weren't quite so happy as they should have been either. Maura just looked at the baby as if it was some lower life form, but everyone else was radiating pure joy. A thought occurred to him and he couldn't help himself.

"I hate to say I told you so." He whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

In reply both his and Zhane's parents glared at him and Maura looked even less pleased. The others just laughed and Kin Won offered him an amused smile.

"So what's her name? Or did you only think of one for a boy?" He pressed on highly amused.

"Elia." Karone whispered with a smile. "We do listen to you every once in a while, you know."

Andros smiled and placed a tender kiss on the baby's forehead, before settling her gently in Cassie's arms. Then he walked over to Karone and gave her a big bear hug.

"She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He told her softly.

"Second most." Karone replied softly for only his ears to hear. "But that's okay."

Andros offered her a sad smiled and watched from the edge of her bed as his baby niece was passed around. Silently he vowed no one would ever hurt that little girl, he'd help Zhane and Karone make sure of that. That was a life long promise.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	14. Chapter 14: Someday

_Disclaimer: Maura: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND MAKE ME A BABY!_

_Marieke: Shut up! He's bonding. –hires hit man to kill Maura-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Kin won and Taikwa love Ash, they saw Andros with Ash and I would kill them if they weren't not happy with their separation. No, Maura is not jealous. She just thinks Elia is worth less since she's not 'Zhane's Heir' and all, same reason the grandparents are less happy about her being a girl. Um… go retrieve a bucket?_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Duh! I just couldn't let Andros be wrong! It just had to be a girl for the sake of us girls! The only cheating on Maura Andros wants is with Ashley, and seeing as she is not around… He'll be a good boy._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Because there needs to be some upside on living on Earth? No, actually, not this time. Andros loves this girl dearly._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Anyone is welcome to join. I hate Maura… maybe Voldemort would be nice enough to join if I asked him? It's not the gender that bugs them… it's the fact that a girl can't be Zhane's heir that is. Damn right you are about girls… WE ROCK! (Says the only girl in this generation of my family.)_

_**DarkHonda**: Well, we solved that name problem. And yes, I believe Rosa knows. Kin Won can't do a thing, he found out too late._

_**Megarider**: I got a little present for you at the end of the chapter. Zhane and Karone don't care what other people think, they love their baby girl and Andros does too and that's all that really matters to them._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Yep, that's why I just had to name the chapter 'I Told You So'. Andros will never give in to Maura… not mentally at least._

_**Jenny**: Yes… okay… so… WHAT ABOUT THE CHAPTER!_

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well, that's only because he's loyal to Ashley. The only cheating on Maura he would do is with Ashley, if she would be around._

_**Jessica01**: Why thank you._

_**DizneeDol**: With a random girl? He hates the fact he has to sleep with HIS WIFE because he feels he's cheating on Ashley. You think a random girl can solve that? Andros would only feel more sick then he already does._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: The baby is not an heir. She only cares for heirs of the power. Ashley has an easy job of staying strong; she's got loads of friends to keep her that way._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, um… kinda._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, well, Andros needs some kind of parental figure that's lovable?_

_**SSL**: Chapter 31._

_**Mita427**: Always. I got WAY too many chapters finished for this story already._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked._

_**C.C.C.**: Just read what a great uncle he is. You'll love this chapter. And yes, thanks for catching that, Karone is indeed pointing out Ashley is the most beautiful creature Andros has ever laid his eyes on. And don't worry. I won't break anything… maybe my legs, but my arms are too important to me._

_**Enigmaforum**: Sure, anyone is welcome to join and slaughter Maura. Glad you like my story._

_**JDPhoenix**: Nope, Elia will be perfectly safe. I'm just pointing out how much Andros loves his niece._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 14**: Someday

Zhane turned the key as silent as possible. He gently pushed the front door open and stepped aside to let Karone in.

"Are you sure they're alright?" Karone whispered softly.

"Karone." Zhane sighed with a smile. "Andros is the best baby-sitter we could have asked for. They couldn't have been anything but fine."

"But…" Karone protested softly.

"All mothers want to check on their babies, but you trust Andros, right? He would have called if something was wrong."

"You're right." Karone sighed and walked into the living room.

A smile appeared on Zhane's lips when he heard Karone giggle softly and he quickly ducked into the room behind her after he closed the door. His smile grew into a grin when he saw Andros lying sprawled on the couch. Elia lay on her stomach on his chest, both fast asleep. One of Andros's arms was wrapped protectively around the small baby girl while the other had fallen to the floor. Elia had managed to grab two fists full of her uncle's shirt and was drooling all over him contently, both snoring softly.

"See, I told you they were just fine." Zhane whispered, wrapping his arms around Karone's waist from behind and staring at the scene with his chin on her shoulder.

"Perfectly." Karone agreed. "We should make a picture. They're so cute together."

Zhane didn't waste a moment and immediately went to look for a camera. Two minutes later the scene was forever preserved as a holopicture.

"Let's go to bed. I think Elia would be grumpy if we woke them up and stole her comfortable mattress." Zhane smiled, putting the camera away again, and gently tugging on Karone's hand.

"And we really should point out your room to Andros next time. It's not as if you ever sleep there anyway. I feel bad making him sleep on the couch when we've got a perfectly good empty bed upstairs." Karone murmured back, but followed him up to their bedroom.

She had been nervous to leave her baby girl alone with Andros while Zhane took her out to dinner. Elia was already two months old, but Karone was still reluctant to leave her for too long. Now those fears had settled a little. Andros loved their little girl to death and spent most of his free time over at their house. He could spend hours just staring at her and often a look of longing would appear in his eyes, breaking her heart. She knew he wasn't longing to have a child of his own, he was longing to have a family with the women he loved.

**The next morning**

Andros frowned in his drowsy state between sleep and awareness. For some reason there was a wet feeling against his chest… Wet, sticky, heavy… Last time something like that had happened, he had fallen asleep with Ashley on the couch over at the Hammonds'. In the middle of the night Ashley had woken up and returned to her own bed, after making him more comfortable, to avoid questions and teasing from her family. Cassie had been living with them still at that moment and her dog Jetson had jumped on him and made him his bed, drooling all over.

Cassie and Ashley had seemingly awoken at about the same time, for they were both giggling at him when he woke up. Cassie had dragged Jetson off him, trying to punish him, but losing the act when she couldn't control her giggles. Ashley had dragged him off to her room, showing him the bathroom and teasingly pointing out the shower while she went to steel a clean shirt from her brother's closet. She had been able to get her giggles under control when he looked less then amused and the quick kiss that came with her apology had been more than welcome.

But Ashley, Cassie and Jetson weren't here, his mind was conscious enough to remind him of that much and the weight on his chest was not quite heavy enough to be a full-grown Labrador.

Groggily he cracked one eye open and a small smile started playing on his lips. He lifted his hand off the ground and gently trailed his fingers over the soft little cheek of his baby niece, grinning at her soft snort in reply.

"Not the women my dreams promised me I'd wake up with." He told her softly. "But I could get used to this."

Slowly he realised he was going to be stuck in this position until Elia woke up and he sighed.

"Your daddy is going to owe me a new shirt." He informed the sleeping baby as one of her fists, which _happened_ to be clutching his shirt, gradually moved into her small mouth.

He didn't know how long he'd lain there, just staring at the sleeping baby on his chest when he finally heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He looked up at Karone when she entered the room and placed a finger on his lips, indicating to her to keep quiet. Karone nodded with a smile and walked over, crouching down next to him.

"I believe this is the first time she actually slept through the whole night." Karone whispered as she gently touched her daughter's pale blonde hair.

"I'm not so sure my shirt is so happy with that." Andros replied teasingly, causing Karone to giggle lightly.

"Sorry, you two looked so cute together. It seemed like a crime to disturb you."

"Thanks… I think." Andros grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, well, next time you can sleep in Zhane's bed, it's not like he ever uses it anyway." Karone replied, a slight blush creeping up her face when she realised how that could have sounded.

"Don't worry." Andros told her seriously, letting his free hand run through her hair for a moment. "If I was married to Ashley, my room would have been locked and the key lost."

"It still could… but you'd be on the inside of it, not the outside." Karone giggled.

Andros chuckled silently, but the movements of his chest roused Elia and the little girl started to cry softly, her wails gradually increasing in pitch. Karone immediately reached out and picked her daughter up.

"Hungry little one?" Karone smiled, eyeing Andros for a moment.

Andros shrugged in reply to her silent question and sat up, making room for Karone. His sister sat down next to him gratefully and let her daughter nurse.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Andros offered, getting up to give Karone some privacy.

She didn't mind him being around when she nursed and he didn't either, but it was still a bit strange. And so a few minutes later the smell of toast and scrambled eggs filled the house, effectively waking the last sleeping member of the house.

"Smells good, Karone." Zhane mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head and yawning, eyes still half-closed.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I didn't know I looked like your wife." Andros replied amused.

Zhane cracked open one eye and stared at Andros, grumbling under his breath. Andros laughed and just put the three plates on the table.

"Karone's nursing your darling daughter." Andros explained pointing to his shirt. "She lost lots of fluids last night and not in her diaper. She's refilling."

Zhane laughed at that and dropped down in the nearest chair, digging into the food on his plate.

"You two did look awfully cute together." He informed his brother past the large ball of food in his mouth.

"Watch it or she'll be the only child you'll ever produce." Andros mock threatened as he joined Zhane.

The two teased each other all through out breakfast, to the amusement of Karone who walked in a few minutes later after Elia had finished nursing. They had missed this Andros for too long and were enjoying him to the fullest whenever he managed to pop up again. For that fleeting moment at breakfast, it was as if they were back on the Megaship and the other rangers could walk in any minute. But they would lose that moment soon; they knew that and clung to it more desperately then anything else.

'_Some day all will be well.'_ Karone promised herself silently. _'Someday.'_

A/N: Hope you liked it. **It seems only few chapters ago I dedicated one to _Arwennicole_ for the 100th review. Now, this chapter I dedicate to _Megarider_ for review 200. –sighs- -wipes away a tear- They grow so fast.** Next dedication… probably review 300. So… if you want that chapter on your name, there's only one thing you can do, and that is:Review!


	15. Chapter 15: A Dark Day

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Oh no! This can't be happening!_

_Maura: VICTORY!_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: -cries- Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take extra care this time. So… what was I telling you? Oh yeah, yes Andros is also a good mattress for Ashleys. And he's a good cook at breakfast, I don't know about the rest, though lunch shouldn't be so hard._

_**Lady Kimiko**: I've been writing PR fics on fanfiction for over 2 years now. So yeah, I put some effort in building myself a fanbase. But your story is great too! There's an ocean between us and my computer just destroyed this file when I was finished with the RR, so… you'd better go to my friend and beta-reader Jenny for the rest of the story, she has them too… and else your beta-reader Rosa knows what's happening?_

_**DarkHonda**: You can hate your Elia as long as you coo over the cuteness of mine._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, someday they'll be together. Um… don't kill me for this chapter. I just know you won't update for ages to get back at me for this one, but I just couldn't find a way around it._

_**Jfkpommy09**: Um… well… Andros will… and then… and Ashley will suggest…. And then she finds out… and I'm not making sense now, am I?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: I was actually hoping Voldy would read this, see how horrible Maura is and join just fore that reason. I had a whole rant about my family written, but my computer destroyed my file. Anyway, you WON'T like all the following chapters. Starting with this one._

_**Jenny**: You're rambling again and I actually had a reply written by my computer bailed an me, and yeah… Ask Rosa. I'm too annoyed to write it again, or at least attempt to. –runs away- Um oh… are you okay? Should I start looking for a new beta?_

_**Jessica01**: I worked hard for it._

_**Megarider**: Thank you for posting review 200. I just hope the next dedication will have a sweet chapter too… Glad you loved the chapter, it's yours._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, but unfortunately Andros will never be able to. So, he'll just have to impregnate Ashley again and do it with his kid too._

_**Tay**: Actually, only Zhane did, Karone just suggested it. Zhane and Karone are fun to write in general, especially when you add Andros to the mix. And TJ, Carlos and Cassie actually don't play that big a part in this story._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well, I explained the separate bed thingy over… aim? I think it was. Glad you liked the fluffiness of the last chapter… don't kill me for this one?_

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, me too, especially the drool-mark. Well, Andros will love and adore the children I've got planned for Zhane and Karone. And Andros does actually sleep at his house most of the time, it's about once or twice a week he runs. He's got a lock on his door and he's not afraid to use it. Thanks… I do try._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Don't love it too much, you might break it._

_**Enigmaforum**: I wish I could kill Maura… stupid Plot Monkeys won't let me._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: I can't keep Maura out of the story. I wish I could, but I need her._

_**Kamali Shen**: Yeah, thanks. –goes to look for her crown- Where did I put that thing?_

_**Mita427**: Agreed._

_**JDPhoenix**: Totally._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**DizneeDol**: Glad you loved it._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 15**: A Dark Day

Ashley woke at the happy chatter coming from the baby-monitor, indicating both of the twins were awake and babbling their baby-language together. Happily she pushed herself out of bed to care for them.

A large smile was plastered on her face when she pushed open the door to her children's room.

"Happy birthday munchkins." She greeted sweetly, walking over to the crib.

Chris and Chyler looked at her with wide eyes filled with an innocent glow and she smiled even more brightly. It had been quite a shock for her when she came to wake them one day and Chris was standing in his crib, clinging to the side to stay upright, but still standing, followed the next day by Chyler doing the same. By now it was a normal sight that greeted her every morning.

Ashley lifted Chris out of his crib when he reached out to be picked up. Pride swelled up in her once again to see her baby boy being able to stand without support. He had been doing this for two months already, but she couldn't help feeling a motherly pride every time.

"How's my birthday boy?" Ashley cooed, resting him on her hip. "You know, you look so much like your daddy."

"Dada!" Chris exclaimed, clapping his hand.

His hazel eyes shone up at her brightly. Ashley smiled weakly. Chris looked exactly like Andros, or at least, he would once he grew up a little. Chyler looked a little more like her with her big wonder-filled brown eyes, but with distinct features of Andros in her face.

"Dada!" Chyler echoed, clapping her hands too. "Mama!"

"Yeah." Ashley cooed. "But we have to get you two ready for your birthday party. Tracy is coming over with Nicky and Terrance and Josh's mom and some friends from your day-care and my school."

She kept talking as she dressed both the twins. Once finished, she put Chyler on the floor, but kept hold of the little girl's hands. Chyler happily took small steps towards her brother and the living room and Ashley followed her patiently. Once they reached the doorway, Ashley let go and Chyler immediately dropped to the floor, crawling the rest of the way towards their play-corner.

"Get dressed." Josh's voice told her, highly amused. "I'll watch them for a few secs."

Ashley nodded and ducked back into her own room, closing the door behind her. She glanced at a picture of her and Andros, his arms gently rested around her waist from behind and both wearing a brilliant smile on their faces.

"I wish you could be here, Andros." She whispered, unconsciously wiping her eyes dry. "They already love you so much. I wish you would just see them one time. Take care my love; maybe we'll be together again one day. Just stay strong."

**KO-35**

"She's grown big." Kin Won smiled as he watched Elia sit on Andros's lap sucking a bottle.

Karone smiled and watched her 6 month old daughter sit on her brother's lap. Her hands were wrapped firmly around the bottle, but Andros refused to let go of the bottom of it, helping her hold it while she drank, a proud little smile on his face. Maura was shooting jealous looks at her little niece. The kid got more attention out of him then she ever had.

The doorbell rang and Zhane got up to open it. Moments later he returned with his parents and in-laws hot on his heels.

"There's my baby girl." Lynette cooed in a baby voice.

Elia just short of raised her eyebrow, simply because she didn't know _how_ yet, but Andros rolled his eyes.

"How do you expect her to start talking normally if you still speak baby-talk to her?" Andros inquired, receiving a glare from his mother.

"So why were we called here other than to watch how much our granddaughter has grown already?" Avidan asked while Lynette, Calla and Kaden were cooing over Elia, who ignored them in favour of her bottle, favouring them with half-hearted toothless grins every now and then.

"Well…" Karone smiled, almost mysteriously. "Elia might be a big sister a little sooner than we thought."

Andros's head shot up at the words and the room feel silent, the three adults cooing over their granddaughter turning around in surprise.

"You're pregnant again?" Calla asked.

Karone nodded shyly and Zhane quickly walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Congratulations." Avidan offered while Calla squealed and Kaden expressed him hopes for a boy this time.

Lynette just turned to face her son with a slightly stern expression.

"That's the second child for your sister." She told him pointedly and the room fell silent again. "Don't you think it's time you started getting yourself an heir?"

Andros desperately tried to come up with a way out, but his mind came up blank for any new excuses and he hung his head ever so slightly.

"I want to hear about a grandchild from you before Elia is a year old." Lynette continued and Andros started to feel sick to his stomach with the prospect of returning to Maura's bed.

The look in Maura's eyes told him he'd have to start their tries tonight and briefly he considered if suicide was an option.

"Shall we just forget about that for a moment and celebrate the grandchild that _is_ on the way?" Avidan suggested.

No more word was spoken to Andros about having children for the rest of the day, but the looks he received from Maura and his mother were enough.

**That night**

Andros closed his eyes, fighting the tears back as his body shuddered. He quickly rolled off Maura and out of her bed. He felt Maura watching him as he grabbed his clothes and left the room. After quickly ducking into his own bedroom, he locked the door and let his clothes fall to the ground.

Defeated he slid down to the ground with his back against the door. Silent sobs were wracking through his body as the tears now fell freely from his eyes.

He hugged his legs as he drew them up, not even bothering to get back into some clothes. He didn't know how long he sat there, crying his heart out. All he was aware of was that he had betrayed Ashley again.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, barely audible. "I don't want her child. I want yours. If we ever see each other again… please Ash, forgive me then."

Reluctantly he got back to his feet and got himself some clean boxers from his closet and putting them on before dragging himself over to his bed and letting himself crash onto it. He didn't move again and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep filled by ranger fights. Ashley would morph into the yellow ranger, fighting with him back to back, but when the she demorphed again Maura appeared from under the helmet.

"Ashley." He muttered softly in his sleep. "I love you."

A/N: NO:cries: I made him do that ON HIS CHILDREN'S BIRTHDAY:sniffles: Please kill me? Review!


	16. Chapter 16: The Bad Good News

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Yes… hello? Abortion clinic? … Yes? Good, I want to make an appointment for a 'friend' of mine? … What do you mean no room? … Okay, I understand, when? … IN TWO YEARS! THAT'S TOO LATE!_

_Maura: I win!_

_Marieke: Have you forgotten Chris already?_

_Maura: -groans-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Um, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry… but I had to do this._

_**Phantom Rogue**: He's not really happy about his son being forced into things. There's just nothing anyone can do about it._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yes, but then he would never get back to Ashley and he'd also would never know about the two children he DOES want. Yay, my skin is safe for now. If it wasn't fast... I wouldn't reach the end EVER! I'm already anticipating over 45 chapters._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: I really hated having to write this one. I swear._

_**Megarider**: I wish you had anything to do with it and that Maura had died at the beginning of the story, but those are idle wishes._

_**Tal**: Go on, I'll help you on your killing spree._

_**Mita427**: I can imagine Maura turning into a demon at any time. The problem is… I know she's a normal human._

_**SSL**: I… it just happened that way. –cries- This soon enough?_

_**Star Fata**: Welcome back! How was your vacation? Yes, you're in the 'Kill Maura Squad', send your Ash after her? Go on hating Maura, it's only getting worse now._

_**C.C.C.**: I just wrote the sweetest A/A chapter ever for the future of this story, so yeah, you really don't want to kill me. Yes, borrow all the Zords you can get your hands on! And do you really want to make Andros sleep with Maura several times to conceive that baby? He hates it! I'm not THAT cruel you know. Glad I managed to make you at least love a little with the chapter._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, we're both horrible right now. –sighs- Andros agrees with you. Yeah, Zhane and Karone just keep reproducing… think they're rabbits?_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Me too, trust me, I had a hard time writing that chapter._

_**Jessica01**: Tell me something I don't know._

_**Tay**: In a long, LONG time… when Elia is about to turn 16._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Lynette will clear up… eventually… someday… I hope._

_**DizneeDol**: Sorry, it's getting a little darker._

_**Jenny**: You promised to keep the review short. I told you to and what do you do? You babble anyway. I told you to shoot your brains before writing it… but did you listen? NO… I'll never get myself a new beta-reader, no one is as perfect a match in writing as we are! Somehow… my chapters mysteriously finish… sorry. Go on… hate everyone! You can do it! I know you can! Well, only the horrible people of course._

_**Enigmaforum**: Nope, or I would have killed Andrea from 'Born To Fly' ages ago._

_**The-power-of-love**: Exactly? Who would? At least someone understands!_

_**JDPhoenix**: Um… I think that if I were to explain that in the story… Ashley ordered Deca to make every single file about her and her children classified information for only them three to see. So, yeah, Deca isn't even allowed to reveal Ashley's location when she's demanded to search for her._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 16**: The Bad Good-News

Andros didn't at all like it when Zhane had come into his office, telling him Karone had called and he was to come home with him. He didn't mind at all that his brother-in-law would join him there; he was slightly relieved not to be alone in the house with Maura. The last two weeks she had been coming on to him more then in the whole time they had been married and he had barely been able to escape her since the night after Zhane and Karone had announced their second child.

Now they were silently walking to his house, both were dreading what they would find once they'd arrive there.

Andros felt a boulder drop in the pit of his stomach when he opened the front door and his mother hugged him with a large smile threatening to split her face.

"Congratulations." She told him gleefully.

The implication registered immediately and Zhane placed a hand on his friend's shoulder the moment his mother had released him. Andros felt sick to his stomach. Maura was pregnant. She was pregnant with _his_ baby. The only one allowed to be pregnant with _his_ baby was Ashley and now Maura was pregnant in her place. Maura would give him his first child and not Ashley.

He felt something tug at his pants and he looked down, smiling when he found Elia at his feet, staring up at her uncle with wide innocent eyes. He quickly scooped the girl up to avoid any other congratulatory hugs, holding the girl as tightly as he dared to create the illusion of having some sort of grip on the situation.

Elia nuzzled close into his arms, her fists holding on tightly to his shirt. She was pouting slightly and obviously didn't like her grandmother's exuberance, rather settling on the more depressed mood her mother held, though she hid it rather nicely hidden.

"Isn't this great." Maura beamed, placing a hand on her stomach. "Our very own baby. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. They said it was too early to tell."

Andros dropped down on the couch stunned. He hadn't thought Maura would get pregnant so soon. He had hoped to keep their encounters between the sheets as minimal as possible, but this was almost too good to be true, yet bad all together. He was going to have a child… a child he didn't even want.

The world around him kept moving, but his mind was too sluggish and stunned to keep up with it. No one really paid much attention to him, probably thinking he was too shocked and needed to let the news sink in, though Zhane and Karone knew better. Elia stayed curled up in his arms though, while his mother ranted on and on about how wonderful it would be if Maura was having a boy and his morpher would have an heir.

He didn't snap out of it until Karone nudged him gently.

"It's past someone's bedtime." She murmured softly, pointing at her sleeping daughter curled up against his chest.

Andros looked around the living room questioningly and Karone shook her head.

"Maura is at the front door saying goodbye to her and our parents." She informed him.

"And unfortunately, we have to go home too." Zhane sighed. "Hang in there, bro."

Andros sighed silently and nodded, carefully placing his niece into Karone's arms without waking the girl. Karone shifted her daughter so her head was pillowed against her shoulder. Then she leaned down and placed a kiss on Andros's cheek.

"We'll be right here." She promised. "Always."

Andros nodded again and smiled at them painfully.

"I guess it's better now then later." He muttered. "Less time to build up reluctance."

"For you, I hope it's a boy." Zhane told him, giving him a quick hug before leaving with a sad wave.

**Three months later**

"Andros!" Zhane exclaimed when he walked into this friend's office.

His friend lay on the couch, sweating like crazy and as white as a sheet. He was shivering uncontrollably and his eyes had rolled back into his head. A quick look immediately told him his friend was suffering from colour-withdrawal. Silently he cursed Andros and fished the red shirt from the floor, forcing Andros up into a sitting position and worked him back into the shirt.

Slowly Andros stopped shivering and his eyes returned to focus.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" Zhane demanded when his friend had recovered enough to respond.

"What the hell do _you_ think _you're_ doing?" Andros retorted, obviously very ticked off.

"Um… saving your life. Andros, colour-withdrawal is dangerous!"

"Like I don't know that!" Andros shot back, leaping to his feet.

"Apparently not." Zhane replied coolly.

"I had it under control." Andros spat.

"Andros… colour-withdrawal _isn't_ something you can have control over, not alone anyway. You may _think_ you have it under control and things _may_ go fine the first few times, but you'll go further and further and one day… you go too far and can't return!" Zhane yelled. "Do you really want to die that badly? What do I tell my children when they ask about you then? 'Oh your uncle was just so miserable he made himself suffer colour-withdrawal and it ended up killing him'? Is that what you want?"

"No." Andros bit back.

"Well, that's what you're doing, Andros!" Zhane fumed before taking a deep breath to pull himself together and continued more calmly. "Please, don't do this to yourself, not in this way at least, not alone. I know things are far from ideal, but please don't make me lose my brother. Have you even thought about how Karone would react if you slipped too far and ended up killing yourself?"

Andros hung his head silently.

"I'm not going to forbid you to do it or tell anyone, you know." Zhane sighed and Andros looked up at that surprised. "But only if you promise me not to do it without me around. You can't think clearly during colour-withdrawal, but I can do that for you. Just… please just don't shut us out like this."

"Why?" Andros asked softly. "Why would you do that when you know colour-withdrawal is dangerous?"

"Because if I forbid you, you'd find some other way, another place to do it where I can't find you. I would be signing your death sentence." Zhane sighed.

Andros nodded quietly, not looking at Zhane.

"So… why are you doing it?" Zhane inquired.

"It's a boy." Andros sighed, looking down. "Maura is having a boy… my heir. She found out yesterday during her check-up."

"That's good, right? That means you're off the hook." Zhane replied with mild surprise.

"She shouldn't be mothering my heir." Andros whispered softly, tears springing into his eyes.

Without a word, Zhane walked over and wrapped his arms around his friend, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"And I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for lunch." Zhane sighed. "That's the last time I try to get you out."

A/N: Hope you liked it… KILL MAURA! and review.


	17. Chapter 17: Heirs Of Power

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Chris, Chyler, here, I've got you two a present. The red and yellow astro rangers action-figures._

_Maura: YOU HURT MY POOR BABY!_

_Marieke: -huffs- Cry baby was asking for it. Way too sucked up if you ask me._

_Maura: I will get my revenge…!_

_Marieke: And I WILL kill you._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: I'm really sorry, but I needed to do this. It's cruel, but I had to._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Wait about a dozen more chapters and you'll have one? Zhane IS cute in general… you can have so much fun teasing him._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Nope, Maura will die. Chris will get the morpher. He's Andros's first born son. The power does look if it's in or out side of a marriage. HEY! I have to write those chapters!_

_**Lavonne Adams**: Actually, Maura is still loyal to him. For now. No, Chyler has no claim on Andros's morpher. She is the heir of Ashley's powers. Heirs have the same gender as the ranger. That's why everyone was so bummed when Elia turned out to be a girl, she's not Zhane's heir._

_**Star Fata**: I read… Couldn't help but laugh… sorry. Bring on the mad rangers! When do you think you'll update? Nope, Maura is pregnant and she didn't cheat and… just read:_

_**Tal**: Sorry!_

_**Megarider**: Yeah, dreams are good. Here's chapter 17._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yay! Go Voldie-Poo! You got it! Hooray for Chris!_

_**BellaCordelia**: He will… some were after chapter 25 I think. Deca can't do a bio-scan. Ashley ordered her all files about her are classified information to anyone but her and that includes her location and her children. And you must be psychic._

_**DizneeDol**: Yes, sorry. Nothing goes wrong either. Not soon enough for you._

_**Ani**: Nope, she's not. He'll find out… eventually and Ashley could never stop loving him._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

_**Jessica01**: Be my guest._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Sorry, want some tissues?_

_**Bored-Girl-84**: Well, that will take a LONG time._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, but then Andros would be in trouble with his mom for not having an heir. Oh he'll live… unfortunately… Maura has something to do with that too._

_**Mz. Daydream**: He IS first born son, not technically or anything, he IS and he is the heir and he'll get that morpher. That morpher is his birthright._

_**Engimaforum**: Just see how much you hate her now._

_**JDPhoenix**: Um… look at this boy and see if you still think along those lines._

_**Lilee**: Don't worry, you spoke words of truth and I agree with you completely… at this point in the story. But I know the whole plot and let me tell you… Maura becomes very hateful later on. Starting now actually._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 17**: Heirs Of Power

"MOMMY!" A little two-year-old boy screamed, running over to Maura.

Maura picked up the crying boy, hushing him with a lollipop.

"What happened?" She cooed.

"Cero hit me." The boy pouted, sniffling fakely.

"He hit first." Cero huffed back, crossing his arms as Zhane picked him up.

Andros watched the display from a short distance. At first sight, his son looked like a cute little boy. He hadn't been able to completely despise the kid when he was born and the fact he looked like Maura was a bit comforting, yet unsettling at the same time. His son, his heir, looked like his other, forever reminding him of what he didn't have.

Then Maura started spoiling him rotten on the grounds of him being heir to the red morpher and by now Cevil expected nothing less then the best, always getting things his way and mainly being a big cry-baby. Cero – Karone and Zhane's second child – on the other hand _continued_ to be a sweet little boy, taking after Elia. His nephew and niece just always seem to collide with his son's personality and Cevil would end up drawing the shortest straw and running to Maura to get spoiled and bribed. Andros dreaded the day Cevil would take on his morpher; it was bound to be a dark day for power rangers and Cero would have to go out of his way to please his younger cousin. Luckily, that day was far from now.

"Cevil hit Cero, Cero hit back." Elia agreed, having followed the two boys at a slower pace.

Cero was now sitting on Zhane's lap glaring at Cevil. Cevil returned the favour from his mother's protective arms, looking down on Cero (with the help of his standing mother).

"Well, Cero must have been asking for it. Cevil wouldn't hurt anyone without a reason." Maura defended, her voice snobbish.

Lynette nodded her head in agreement and cooed over Cevil as if he was the rarest and most precious gem ever found.

"Are they all just to blind to see Cevil has been so spoiled already in the two years of his life that he would hurt someone without a reason just so he can get cooed over and spoiled some more?" A voice commented softly from right next to him.

Andros looked away from the scene and smiled at Karone. A baby boy was nuzzled deep into a silver blanket, sleeping happily in the warm and protective embrace of his mother.

"How are Elia and Cero taking Kynin's arrival?" Andros inquired.

"Good." Karone smiled happily. "Elia is always cooing over him and imitating me nursing him with her doll. (Andros rolled his eyes with a laugh at that.) Cero is just happy to have a brother to play with instead of Cevil."

"Oh Andros, you made it." Lynette waved, finally spotting her son, blabbing on as if Karone wasn't standing next to him. "You know, the whole colony has got their eyes fixed on your sister's family. They are so happy with their silver heir. Don't get me wrong, they're **delighted** with Cevil too, but Elia and Kynin catch eyes by looking cute next to Cero. You need a kid to look cute and get some of that attention back to your family. After all, Cevil is going to be a red ranger."

Next to her, Karone felt her brother stiffen and Zhane looked up at them, his expression completely horrified and shocked. None of them had counted on this after the relief of Cevil being a boy.

"This is not good." Karone muttered softly.

**Earth**

Ashley watched with a smile as Chris made a clumsy kick into the air, getting praised by the sensei.

"They're doing great for a first time." Tracy smiled as Nicky got some pointers on how to stay upright when kicking. "I almost wish Nicky could be that good already."

Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"My kids are just naturals." She commented. "And you know it."

"Of course, how couldn't they be with ranger parents? How did you get their hair to look like yours anyway? Did you dye it?"

"No." Ashley smiled. "That's an upside to their father being Karovan. They inherited this gene for ghosting. It's kinda like shape shifting, but only their looks change."

"Cool, so if you happen to run into any of your friends…"

"They won't know who the father is unless I decide they are allowed to know. Chris and Chyler know around who they can lose their 'disguise' and around who not to."

"You are lucky to have them."

Ashley nodded with a sigh, watching her two children joke around. Chyler threw a slow punch at her brother, which Chris blocked.

"So, how's med school for you? Still think you made the right choice?" Tracy inquired, making small talk.

"Yeah, definitely. It's something completely different from what I had planned to do with my life, but it's definitely worth it." Ashley replied.

"Well, your life isn't anything like you had planned." Tracy laughed.

"No, definitely not." Ashley agreed with a small smile. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, Ash. Nicky is actually the best thing that ever happened to me." Tracy murmured before adding, "So, I know it's early, but have you decided a field of medicine to specialise in yet?"

"Yeah, actually I have. I think I'll combine paediatrics with women's health. I know it'll be really difficult, but I just can't choose between the two." Ashley sighed.

"Are you just trying to make your life hard?" Tracy asked, raising an eyebrow and Ashley shrugged.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the karate class had ended and Chris and Chyler were making a beeline for her, almost as if they were racing to get to their mommy first. Laughing Ashley scooped Chyler up in her arms as the young girl stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey sweetheart. You two did great out there. Did you like it?" Ashley smiled, placing a kiss on Chyler's forehead.

"Yeah." Chyler chimed in reply. "I like it. Can we keep doing it?"

"Do you want to too, Chris?" Ashley asked.

"Uh-huh." Chris grinned, nodding furiously in reply.

"Well then, yes, I'll sign you two up right away." Ashley smiled. "My baby rangers are learning how to fight. One day, they'll be the best anyone has ever seen."

Tracy laughed and shook her head.

"They'll have to fight Nicky for that title." Tracy teased.

Laughing the two girls made their way over to the table to sign their children up on the karate class, but silently Ashley sighed.

'You should see them, Andros. They are so much like you. You would be proud… I know I am. Please, come back to me one day, see our children and tell me everything will be all right. Years might have gone by, but I will never stop loving you. None of us.'

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	18. Chapter 18: Making Stand

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Hey! That's your kid!_

_Maura: -shrugs- So?_

_Marieke: Cold hearted-monster! I should have killed you when I had the chance! Now those two need you too much! –groans-_

_Maura: -does a happy dance-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Can you hate her now? Ashley's children are dears._

_**Tal**: Chris and Chyler rule forever! Go on, kill her! Start your squads attempts! Voldie-Poo has!_

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah… maybe because Zhane still can't find the way to his bedroom. Well… sorry. Medicine rules alongside of Chris and Chyler, I never imagined it to be this fun to study. A lot more chapters, sorry, but I can tell you one thing, chapter 44 is bound to make you cry with fluff._

_**Arwennicole**: Sorry, but that will be a while and I've decided the part where they truly are together… to make that a new story. I actually didn't want to give Ash a twin this time, but with the whole heir situation, either Cevil would be heir or Ashley's heir would be 17 years younger, so yeah, I had to welcome Chris and Chyler._

_**Star Fata**: Send them over and try… but it's not very hard to make Cevil cry. I know the sibling logic when it comes to those things… I love it!_

_**Zeopurple**: Sorry, but it's only too sure he is, but Chris is still heir. The first born of the same gender as the ranger is, the power doesn't look at marriage status._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, but Andros would be forced to raise a child he'd like to keep as minimal interactions with as possible. Here's the next one._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Andros is a too good a son to. GO VOLDIE-POO! Darn it, Lynette._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, well, he could choose to change that when he grows older, but he doesn't. His loss. Here's the next._

_**BellaCordelia**: As always here is more. Glad you liked it._

_**DizneeDol**: You go the whole point alright. Actually… read the chapter after this before you say that again._

_**Jessica01**: Duh._

_**SSL**: Thanks, here's more._

_**C.C.C.**: Um… oh yeah, I forgot to say I did… Phantom leads that… um… yeah, stupid me. Yeah, this is important and it's not subtly important either. Glad you like the disclaimer. Ask away, any way is fine with me :D_

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Hey… YEAH! Cevil EVIL! I didn't actually include Maura's face in the story. You get to imagine that. They will._

_**Tay**: Nope, non of the above, sorry._

_**Kamali Shen**: Good idea!_

_**Enigmaforum**: She believes he should be spoiled rotten for being an heir. Maura is ready to be killed… just not in the chapters I've updated._

_**Mita427**: Good, go on, vent your anger. It won't be in the story. I'm not changing my written chapters. –cough- 44 –cough-_

_**Mz. Daydream**: OMG! If you hadn't pointed that out! I would have missed it! I swear! I didn't know I was there already! Cevil is evil, we established that. Um… no… so… you like Maura? –angel face-_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, she needs to be taught a lesson… and she will later on._

_**The-power-of-love**: Soon enough?_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 18**: Making Stand

Andros sighed as a small bundle of pink blankets was placed in his arms. The nurse would have given it to Maura, but she was too busy talking sweetly to Cevil. He looked down at the baby girl and nearly dropped her when his eyes stared back at him, wide in wonder. The little brown mop of hair on top of the small head was streaked with blonde too and he could tell from having been forced to hold Cevil who was a perfect copy of Maura, that this little girl took after him.

"So, what's the name of this little one?" The nurse asked, pen poised over paper.

"Maura?" Andros muttered. "She needs a name."

"Think of something - it's not important." Maura told him absently, never taking her attention off Cevil.

Andros glared at her for a moment. Behind him he heard Karone make a disapproving sound, but both sets of grandparents thought it more important to keep Cevil happy and swimming in attention then come over and look at the new arrival, though Avidan did look up at his son holding his granddaughter for a moment.

"Fine." Andros sighed, trying very hard to think of a name. "Danne."

He didn't know why he named his daughter after the first Karovan friend Ashley had made without them around. It was the first thing that came into his mind and when he looked at the big toothless grin, he figured it fitted the girl.

The little girl started fussing for food, but Maura ignored it, obviously not willing to nurse their daughter. He shot the nurse a thankful look when she handed him a bottle and he sat down on the nearest chair. Danne didn't mind being fed from a bottle, much unlike her big brother, and she drowned the contents eagerly.

"She is awfully cute though." Karone sighed, sitting down next to Andros and gently stroking the fuzz that people called 'hair'.

Andros shrugged and looked over at Maura again. She didn't even as much as glance in his direction, much less look at their newborn daughter. He already hated putting the girl into this universe more than before. He had been lucky enough Maura got pregnant very much the same way as she had with Cevil. He just hoped those three encounters would be the only ones.

"I'm sorry kid." He whispered softly. "You don't deserve this kind of life."

**Earth**

Josh sighed as he lifted one of the many heavy boxes.

"Are you really sure about this, Ash?" He asked one last time, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ashley laughed in reply. "And anyway, you're getting pretty serious with Atalya. It would be awkward to have us around much longer. I need to be out on my own again - and I've lived with you for six years now. It's time I started fending for my own. Not to mention how Chris and Chyler would cling to you too much; I know you wouldn't mind, but I would."

"You're right." Josh groaned, setting the box in the moving van. "But I'm still glad you're not moving too far from here."

"You're happy to see us go." Ashley retorted.

"Just call when you need anything. Promise?" Josh begged, not denying Ashley's statement.

"Promise." Ashley smiled. "Well, those were the last boxes. We get go to my new apartment, you get to unload the van and then go shopping for that study of yours."

Josh groaned quietly and shook his head.

"Don't remind me. Study **AND** guestroom, although that last one is fairly easy. I don't have to redecorate your old room, just new furniture. Study is more work."

"I thought you said kiddie-wallpaper was inspiring?" Ashley teased lightly.

Josh grumbled good-naturally in reply and got into the van.

"I'll see you there." He told Ashley and drove off.

**A year later**

"You didn't say it would take this long." Maura complained.

"I was only gone for six months." Andros grumbled in reply. "And I told you it would probably take this long, longer even. We already had to attack earlier than planned. TJ wasn't at all happy being pulled away from his wife and son."

"You didn't seem to mind so much." Maura accused. "You've got a duty as a father and husband, Andros. You should start taking it serious."

"I have no duty in this marriage what so ever." Andros sneered. "If I remember correctly, I didn't get into this marriage by choice."

"Andros, '_darling_', you wouldn't have gotten married otherwise. Everyone is just trying to do what's best for you and _this is _best for you." Maura replied non-too sweetly.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Andros snapped.

"You lived years alone on a space ship with a frozen friend!" Maura retorted. "You cannot be held as a proper judge of situations. You just be the brawns like all red rangers and I'll be the brains for you."

"My brain functions just fine, thank you very much." Andros growled and pushed passed her, storming up stairs to his room and locking the door.

Moment's later the distinctive whining cries of Cevil filtered through the air. Maura's footsteps thundered past his room to calm down her precious little boy and disgust filled Andros, making him sick to his stomach.

That was his son whining, his son with Maura, his heir, his heir conceived with and carried, mothered and raised by Maura. The son he had gotten by sleeping with Maura, turning an act of love into something repulsive and sickening. He hadn't even done it once, but three times.

His stomach turned at the thought and memory of those three encounters and moments later he found his face hovering over the toilet emptying his stomach. It was as if the past seven years he had lived in a surreal daze that had now broken. Wave after wave was thrown out as his mind fully wrapped around and registered all that had happened since he had returned to KO-35 to welcome back his parents.

When his stomach had completely emptied itself and then some, he rinsed out his mouth more than once and stripped, weakly getting under a burning hot shower, washing away all sweat and dirt from his body, hoping in vain that the water would take every last memory of Maura with it down the drain too.

After his shower he towelled off, got into a clean pair of boxers and pyjama pants and collapsed on his bed, having just enough energy to get under the covers before falling into a deep sleep. Ashley entered his dream; the soft touch of her hands on his body and her sweet lips gently kissing his dispelled some of pain and heartache. She would be gone when he woke up, but at least in his dream they were each together with no one else in the equation.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	19. Chapter 19: Daddy's Girl

_Disclaimer: Maura: Isn't my baby brilliant._

_Marieke: Danne sure is._

_Maura: I was talking about Cevil._

_Marieke: I know._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Mz. Daydream**: I wish I could. I really do. Hatable is a word now. And I had to! Else I would actually feel sorry for her when I break her and Andros up. You are the best you know? Look at the surprise I got for you at the end of the chapter. I mean it._

_**Arwennicole**: You, me and everyone else, but he can't. He wouldn't be able to find Ashley anyway, she made sure of that. I don't think she'll do that again… I think. I promise you, before this story is over, he'll be married to Ashley and I decided that since it became so long, the happy marriage part will be a sequel story I'm working on right now. Yes, I've got all of SU finished and I'm not even halfway on fanfiction._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Maura wouldn't have liked any other kid she had with Andros. She just had Danne to please Lynette. Josh is the best and yeah… Ashley should be there when he wakes up._

_**Lady Kimiko**: 45, that's the total, I cut it short and started a sequel story for the rest. Nope, his father isn't too bad and Lynette will actually get better to, someday. Yeah, Chris and Chyler were 5 at that point, they had been dropped of at Tracy's to be out of the way. You get to rip off Maura's head AND join the squad at the same time. How about it?_

_**Johnny**: Good! That's what everyone is supposed to feel. You know, I had a horrible time writing those last few chapters, but now things clear up a little. You got the idea of what would happen if Cevil was the heir, it will be voiced too later on in the story. He won't beat Maura up, but in the sequel story I'm now starting, he'll be mocking her._

_**Star Fata**: Read and be amazed. Write that story? Oh please do write it! I could even ask the 'Kill Maura Squad' to give you suggestions if you want._

_**Tal**: Don't?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: I decided you pronounced it: Dàn-nè, with the a pronouncement of arse and the e kinda like the u in untold. It's more a Dutch pronouncing. Darn, Voldie failed again… maybe I should ask my own HP character to help him out… Elisabeth Potter, Harry's little sister ;)_

_**SSL**: In about 12 to 13 chapters? Kinda._

_**Zeopurple**: No, it's not because Danne's a girl. It's because Danne is not an heir. If Cevil had a brother she'd act the same way. Read, and be amazed._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

_**C.C.C.**: Yes, but not without a good reason, and Andros doesn't have a good enough one yet. You are seeing right through Maura alright. I said to a few others before, Ashley made all files on her on the Megaship classified information, including her location and that includes the twin too. On they can access the files, so scanning won't help Andros much, the results are classified even for him. It might sound cruel, but Ashley is protecting their children this way. He doesn't see a point in telling Maura about Ashley and he doesn't want to spoil his memories of her by sharing them with Maura. And Maura just thinks the yellow ranger died or something._

_**Tay**: Maura, yes… Lynette… wait till the end of the story, okay? Read and be amazed._

_**Jessica01**: Well, you've answered it yourself._

_**Jenny**: It's a long review. I'll stop bugging you with chapters now. I don't blame you for not reviewing. Have a chocolate chip cookie._

_**YRAM**: Thanks, glad you share the public opinion of Maura._

_**Ani**: Sorry, he is, there's no doubt about it. Andros should, but doesn't._

_**Megarider**: Very much? I hate Maura too, but I had to create her. It's not fair!_

_**Enigmaforum**: Good! That means she can easily be killed at the end. If I would do that._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, poor Danne._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Nope, Ashley doesn't dare._

_**A**: Told ya Maura was going to get worse. And this is just the beginning. Danne is back in this chapter, she just learned to be quiet really quickly with only Maura around. Andros left his guts with Ashley. It's okay for spelling Lynette wrong. Right now I hate her too, but she'll clear up._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Sorry, no can do._

_**Mita427**: Nope, I'm updating one chapter at a time… More reviews that way. Colour withdrawl is when the power leaves the body and the body has a violent reaction to that. It only happens to active rangers if they don't wear their colour. It was made up, but not by me. If you google it, you'll find it in a lot of other stories._

_**JDPhoenix.**: Yeah, sorry for that. Read and demand that again!_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 19**: Daddy's Girl

Andros felt like killing his superior. Actually, he felt like killing the person who had decided he _needed_ a superior, _then_ kill his superior. How could that _bastard_ decide when **he** needed an afternoon off? … Okay, so he hadn't taken an afternoon off since… forever. But that was beside the point. He didn't want to be at home, with Maura, waiting for Cevil and Danne to come home from school.

Why a seven year old was allowed to walk home, not only alone, but also with the task of supervising his four-year-old sister was beyond him. Okay, so the school wasn't too far from their home and Elia, Cero and Kynin would walk most of the way with them and Cevil was old enough to do so, but still. Danne was only four and he didn't trust Cevil alone with her for one second. Other than the fact that he didn't seem to care about his sister much, it just didn't feel right.

At that moment the two subjects of his wandering thoughts walked in through the kitchen door. Danne bounced over to Maura, holding a paper that looked like a drawing.

"Look mommy!" She exclaimed, but Maura didn't even spare her a glance.

"Cevil, baby, why are you looking so down?" Maura cooed, brushing past Danne.

"We got our test for Karovan back." Cevil replied, handing her his sheet of paper.

"An F? That's not bad; I didn't do much better in Karovan. It's not important anyway, everyone speaks one universal language. Teaching you Karovan in school is just a silly tradition to keep the language from dying out. As long as there's one fool in your class getting an A, they're happy."

"I'm the only one who failed the test." Cevil shrugged.

"You should be proud of that." Maura smiled sweetly. "You're the only one in that class with a set of brains smart enough to know it's a useless class and you should fail it."

In a very twisted way, she sounded like she had been practicing this response.

Andros watched the scene, rolling his eyes. He suddenly remembered Maura. She had been in his class for a year before getting held back, also because she failed Karovan. He was the one student she was talking about, the only one getting a constant A in the class. Karovan was a fairly easy language and he was fairly sure that the bit he had taught Ashley was more than Maura would ever understand.

His eyes fell on Danne. She stood in the middle of the room, completely lost as she stared at her mother cooing over her brother proudly for failing Karovan. His heart went out for the little girl.

"Danne." His voice was soft enough not to catch Maura or Cevil's attention, but the little girl did look at him.

He motioned for her to come over and hesitatingly she did. Once she reached him, he picked her up, setting her on his hip and leaving the living room, Maura and Cevil behind. Danne's eyes grew wide in wonder when he opened the door to his private study, though he hardly ever came into the room.

"Mommy says we can't come in here." She muttered in awe.

"Mommy's not here, is she? And I'm taking you." Andros replied.

He sat down in his chair behind his desk and put Danne down in front of him so he could look at her.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the paper still clutched in her hand.

Blushing Danne showed him the paper. A messy red house had been drawn with three blue windows and a brown door, a grey crooked path ran up to the door and on the right of the house stood a green tree. A brilliant yellow sun shone in the sky with a red toothy grin. A few blue clouds strayed next to it and a thin green line had been drawn across the paper indicating a horizon.

"It's beautiful." Andros told her with a smile, vaguely recalling drawing something similar to that when he had just started school. "Did you draw it?"

Danne nodded furiously and Andros's smile grew.

"Very talented." He informed her seriously, ruffling her hair.

"There's something missing." Danne muttered softly after a moment.

"Well, I've got some colours here, not much, but you can add it if you want." Andros offered, laying the paper down on his desk when Danne nodded.

He pulled his daughter onto his lap and opened a drawer, getting out a few coloured pens and hoping Danne wouldn't fuss about them not being crayons. She didn't and immediately took the red coloured pen, bending over, effectively blocking whatever papers he had on the desk as she carefully drew whatever was missing.

When she sat back up, Andros looked at the drawing and tears shot into his eyes. Right below the sun two messy words had been written: 'fore dadie'.

"It's even prettier." He told her affectionately.

"For you." Danne told him proudly, handing him the drawing.

"Thank you – I love it." Andros smiled, placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

He heard Maura and Cevil's voices as they walked past his story door, and let out a sigh. Danne looked up at him and he stood, pulling her on the floor and taking her hand in his.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Danne nodded furiously and Andros smiled.

"Well, come on then." He said, guiding her out of his study and to the front door. "Maura, I just remembered I still had to go see Zhane about something I'm taking Danne with me."

He left the house without even waiting for a reply. The morning after their fight three years before she had been all over him again, cooing that he had been tired and she didn't hold anything he had said against him. She had easily forgotten his every word, but he could never ever do the same.

Within minutes they walked through the kitchen door into his sister's house. The racket of the children met them, momentarily broken by an exasperated and tired exclamation from Karone. Andros chucked softly and stepped into the living room.

"Kids wearing you out, sis?" He greeted jokingly.

"Don't even go there." Karone warned, pulling two-year-old Arima onto her lap as the girl ran over with tears in her eyes.

"You and Zhane are the only ones to blame for those four little buggers." Andros replied lightly.

"I warned you." Karone began, suddenly noticing the little girl half hidden behind his leg. "Oh, hello Danne, I didn't see you there."

Andros shrugged at her questioning gaze.

"_Maura was too busy cooing over Cevil's **F** in Karovan. She wouldn't even spare a minute to look at Danne's drawing. She's ignoring her whenever Danne's not needed for publicity._"

"_Oh yeah, Cero told me about that, he was gloating having an A himself. Now admit it._" Karone replied with a knowing smile on her face. "_She might not be Ashley's, but you love the girl._"

"_She reminds me of Ashley somehow._" Andros replied simply. "_She holds the same innocence. If I let Maura go on like this and ignore Danne myself too, she'll lose that and it's too precious to let that happen._"

"_In other words you love her._" Karone retorted and when Andros didn't deny it her smile grew, addressing Danne again. "I'm sure those other three would love to play."

With a happy smile Danne left her hiding place and ran over to her older cousins.

"So, what brings you here?" Karone inquired when Andros sat down next to her and stole Arima who was still whimpering slightly.

"Zhane." Andros replied simply, wiping away his niece's tears.

"He won't be home for another two hours."

"I know."

Karone laughed and shook her head.

"You, my brother, are incorrigible."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review. **Wow, it's only been 5 chapters this time. This chapter is dedicated to my friend _Mz. Daydream_ for going through so much trouble in trying to submit the 300th chapter and succeeding in doing so. And did you know she's writing one awesomely good story? GO READ IT!**


	20. Chapter 20: Bitter Sweet Life

_Disclaimer: Maura: Brats._

_Marieke: Shut up._

_Maura: And you call MY son a spoiled brat?_

_Chris and Chyler: -kick Maura until she's unconscious-_

_Marieke: I told you to shut up, but would you listen? NOOOOO.._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Andros learned to love Danne dearly. She'll be the reason he'll still be alive when they finally run into Ashley. Glad you liked that drawing._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yay! Yeah, you got Andros's family completely figured out. That part about Karone doesn't sound so cheesy and it's definitely true... she would have to be with four kids._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, well Andros turned out right again. Remember that baby shower? He told them to open up the presents already before those other three joined the family._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah… leave your computer alone… okay? It didn't do anything wrong._

_**Johnny**: Sounds great! Andros won't find out about the twin for a while. They'll already be 16 when he finally finds out. And if Andros leaves faster than a speeding bullet… I never knew they were that slow. You'll see what I mean._

_**Tal**: Yeah, sure you two can be friends. Danne is a dear._

_**Star Fata**: Yay! Well, you can take all the time you need on that story. I'll be waiting patiently for it._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, Andros is going to love his little girl dearly._

_**SweetSas**: Always, I'll update every day while I can. Don't talk to me about painting. –growns- it's a good thing I get paid for it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: I'm getting there, promise. –turns into Elisabeth Potter- You know Voldie-Poo, you always pick the wrong moment to kill her. You should wait until she's alone with Andros. He'd probably hold her for you to get a perfect aim. I could hold your wandhand to keep it still if you want. OH! Snivellus! Must… torture… –turns back into AH/AY- Um… did I mention she takes after James?_

_**Enigmaforum**: The moment she this appears out of this story. Then you can kill her over and over again until I need her again in the sequel._

_**Jenny**: Wow, great review. I haven't seen you babble like that in ages. You should feed your Hippos more… they look starved._

_**Mita427**: Yes, because you see… you review EVERY SINGLE one of them. And look at the amount of reviews this short story already has. I mean it just beat my best story ever written (NATE) and that one had 25 chapters. This one only had 19._

_**Zeopurple**: Yes… No… Danne is the sweetest._

_**Jessica01**: Later._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, Danne is the one to keep him sane in this marriage._

_**C.C.C.**: Why do you think she was held back? The only reason Cevil is allowed to go on is because he's 'Andros's heir'. –takes bow- Quotes Phantom Rogue: I've been here for more than two years, it's about time._

_**Tay**: Yeah, he'll take care of his little girl. If Maura won't… and she won't… someone has to and he loves the girl._

_**JDPhoenix**: Getting Andros out of the marriage will take some time. But I will and I have! Technically. YAY! You hate Maura now!_

_**The-power-of-love**: Soon enough for you?_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Maura? No, not in this story he won't. He's too happily being spoiled._

_**Darklover**: Everyone dislikes those two. Don't feel bad. Enjoy the story._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 20**: Bitter Sweet Life

Ashley looked out onto the beach from the covered porch. She just had to cross her back garden, open the small gate and her bare feet would be wiggling in the sand.

She loved her house. It was only half a year ago that her grandmother on her mother's side of the family had passed away. She was loaded and loved her grandchildren, so naturally they were put in the will. Also, Jeff had hit a record deal with his band and started making more than good money. He had granted his share of the inheritance to his beloved sister, seeing as she was in med school.

Both parts put together had been more than enough to buy her this beach house and a bunch of other little luxuries they had made do without before (such as a bigger car).

Between her internship and the twins, she hadn't been able to go back to California for the funeral, but her parents had assured her that was okay. She had been very relieved, no one had had to find out about her children and she hadn't really liked her grandmother anyway. She had always been trying to bribe her to marry into wealth (like she had) and grow up to be old, wrinkled and spoiled.

"Ashley. Yo, Earth to Ashley. These two are getting impatient." Josh waved from down at the beach. "Are you coming with those birthday cakes yet – or was I wrong about you finally mastering some culinary skills?"

"Yeah, I got them here." Ashley called back, snapping out of her daze and stepping off the porch.

In each hand she balanced a cake, one with red frosting and one with yellow, both blazing with nine candles, which, in turn, formed a 9 in the centre of the cake. She was suddenly very thankful for her short stint as a waitress as she manoeuvred through the party crowd and set the two cakes onto a picnic table with a flourish.

"Yay!" Chris and Chyler exclaimed happily, running over, both still slightly damp from swimming in the sea earlier.

"Make a wish." Ashley told them lovingly and the two closed their eyes before blowing the candles out simultaneously.

"Presents!" Chris cried happily when all nine candles on his cake had gone out.

"Chris." Ashley told him sternly, but smiled all the same. "First the cake gets cut."

Chris smiled innocently and suddenly a bread knife rose into the air and neatly cut both cakes in pieces. Ashley decided not to comment on it this time as she grabbed the knife out of the air and placed it back on the table.

"Presents!" Chyler smiled.

"You two are unbelievable." Ashley sighed as the first present was handed over by Josh.

"You'll have to share it, but somehow I don't think it will be too much of a problem." Josh smiled, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of his eight-month pregnant wife as he watched the two examine the present.

"There are holes in it." Chris complained.

"Just open it, you'll understand." Atalya smiled, placing a hand on her stomach with a loving grin.

Together the two tore the wrappings off and Chris lifted the lid of the box that was revealed. Chyler looked inside and squealed in delight, picking up a small light grey ball of fur out of it.

"Kitty!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the ball of fur to her cheek.

"Gee, thanks Josh, just what I needed – another hungry mouth to feed." Ashley laughed.

"Don't mention it." Josh laughed. "Kitty's a 'her' by the way."

"Well, give 'her' to me, Chyler. I'll put her inside so she can't run away." Ashley sighed, holding out her hands for the kitten.

"Her name is Misty." Chyler told her mother pointedly, but handed over the kitten without a protest.

When Ashley returned a groan escaped her lips as her eyes fell on the two bright coloured surfboards that were stuck into the sand, obviously two more presents for her twins.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Tracy laughed, shaking her head.

"You live at the beach, Ash. It's only natural they learn how to surf." Terrance teased.

"Now I don't have to ask who gave them either." Ashley sighed. "Is this another one of those things like half a year ago? You live at the beach, they should have fish? They're still named Cat and Food you know. I'm surprised they didn't call Misty Fish instead."

"Next kitty." Chyler replied determinedly and Ashley sighed heavily.

"Now I'm giving them ideas."

"Don't worry, mom." Chris grinned sweetly. "We'll just ask for a puppy instead."

"We'll just see about that." Ashley told him, pressing one finger to his nose for a moment as she stared deep into his eyes. "Now eat that cake and go play. We're not having a birthday party on the beach and not taking advantage of it."

"Um… Ash? Do those cakes have different tastes to them, since they're different colours?" Tracy asked, simultaneously yanking Nicky away from the red cake.

"Red is raspberries and yellow is lemon, favourite tastes of the birthday boy and girl." Ashley replied, dumping pieces of cake on cardboard plates and given a corner of their own cake to both her children.

She took a piece of lemon cake herself and settled on looking over the presents Chris and Chyler had gotten. A few books that would come in handy when the twins were cooped up inside, probably given by Tracy and Nicky; there was also a soccer ball, a stereo and a baseball bat with ball and glove. A smile spread onto Ashley's face when she remembered the reactions of her two angels when they had found out they were going to swim with dolphins the next day as a birthday present from her. They couldn't stop bragging about it.

"Hey Ash, I got some good news." Josh smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Oh really, what?" Ashley grinned at her friend.

"One of the earthen ambassadors agreed to take me as an intern." Josh smiled proudly. "I get to go around to conferences with him and all and he's granting me all the time I need with Atalya and the baby."

"Sounds like you've got a great deal." Ashley replied with a smile.

"Yeah, before long I'll likely be an ambassador myself. Anyway, this one is close to retirement and deals mostly with the Karovan system, Aquitar, Eltar and Elisia. So, if there's anything you ever want for Chris and Chyler from their paternal planet, just holler at me."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled at him. "But the only thing I really wanted for them I already had."

"That telekinesis ball." Josh replied knowingly.

"I don't think Andros even remembers lending it to me to practise." Ashley giggled fondly. "I'm glad for that, it's yet another way to keep their father part of their lives without actually being here. It feels like he taught them how to control their many mind powers."

Josh just nodded and stared out at sea with his friend in silence for a while. Sometime later Chris and Chyler ran their way both holding a necklace in their hand.

"Watch them for us, mom?" Chris asked. "We wanna go swim."

"Sure." Ashley replied, accepting the necklaces into her care.

"Why did they have those lockets again?" Josh asked as he watched Ashley sadly stare at the pictures in Chyler's locket.

"Andros and Karone had them too, it's how they found each other after so many years." Ashley shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just to be on the safe side and to remind them they're never alone. These two could never live without each other. It's silly, but it keeps them close in a way."

"It's beautiful." Josh admitted. "And yet another little thing to involve Andros in their raising without him having to be here."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. If only Andros knew he was silently raising their children without even having to be around. With a smile and the entertainment of that thought, Ashley watched her two children run into the water, closely followed by Nicky and some of their friends. They loved their life and somehow she had been able to give them all they needed to be happy. Only Andros could make it more perfect.

"Counting down the days till you're mine again." Ashley muttered softly, before shaking off the thoughts of Andros and enjoying her children's birthday party.

After all, they always came first.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmare

_Disclaimer: Marieke: -has kissy-kissy adventures with Andros-_

_Maura & Ashley: HEY! That's MY man!_

_Marieke: I know_

_Ashley: Leave him alone!_

_Marieke: No, he had to pay me for the end of this story_

_Ashley: What end?_

_Marieke: A happy one?_

_Ashley: Okay... but keep it with kissing, okay?_

_Maura: HEY!_

_Marieke & Ashley: -set Maura on the first shuttle to the end of the universe with a one way ticket and no money-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, if only he was there, but they can't live on 'if only'-s. Thanks, here's the next. Looking forward to your updates._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Actually, they're only spoiled rotten on their birthdays. Other than that Ashley makes sure they don't take anything for granted._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, couldn't leave the lockets out. Why am I suddenly glad Chris stuck to just martial arts? I love beach houses! That's why she could have one. And it has room for Andros to move in and start spawning with Ash again._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked it. Twins have to be cute… they're Andros's._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, sorry about that, but Ashley's just protecting her family. Here's the reason why. Yeah Danne is that angel and yeah Chyler can get a boyfriend with Chris being so close to her. She can easily take on her big brother and nail him. Don't worry, they'll meet their dad someone in the early 30's._

_**Tal**: Serves you right you're jealous… I WANT A FALCON!_

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, well, read, you'll see why Andros won't be back for another 7 years._

_**BellaCordelia**: Yeah, well, I had that planned from the start. Hence him taking classes about other planets cultures._

_**SweetSas**: Oh! I just found out painting is actually quite fun… the walls at least. I'm better at it then Demon (my brother) that makes it so much heaps of more fun. Cooly, Leiden Rocks! (Yeah… maybe that's because I go to school there)_

_**Megarider**: Glad you liked it. Enjoy this one._

_**Kamali Shen**: Not happening, sorry._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. No need to wait longer._

_**Jenny**: Probably, dream on about that house and beta-those chapters._

_**SSL**: Well, 7 years, read this chapter and you'll understand._

_**DizneeDol**: That's okay, really, I'm drowning in reviews. Everyone seems to want Josh. Twins are definitely adorable… but that depends on your definition of soon._

_**Jessica01**: Okay._

_**Enigmaforum**: Like I told DizneeDol, that depends on your definition of soon._

_**Mita427**: Sorry, but I can't have Andros and Ashley in all chapters. They're living light-years apart… remember?_

_**Tay**: Actually, they don't have to ask questions. Ashley's always been honest to them about their dad and they have peace with that. My main goal for this part is to just get Andros and Ashley together._

_**Zeopurple**: Glad you liked it._

_**C.C.C.**: You've got me figured out and you've absolutely got no clue all together._

_**AA lover**: That's going to take another while._

_**JDPhoenix**: No reason not to put you in here and not reply to that PM. Ashley can't deny her children's Karovan heritage (mainly because of their telepathy and telekinesis) so she figured, if you can't beat them, join them. Yes, everything will turn out right._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: These twins are like weeds!_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 21**: Nightmare

"_Hammond!" A voice rang through the ER. "Two children fitting the description of Chris and Chyler are being brought in._

"_What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she got into some disposable scrubs._

"_Car crashed into the school." Tracy replied as she came to stand next to Ashley, already clothed in scrubs._

_Before long multiple gurneys were brought in. Tracy immediately took commend over Chris while Ashley went to treat Chyler._

"_I need four bags of blood type specific!" Tracy ordered at the same time as Ashley._

_As someone ran off to the blood bank, a small group of people walked in with the chief of staff._

"_And this is our ER." He was telling them._

"_Damn it, Jared, get them out of here, can't you see you're in the way!" Ashley cursed her superior, sparing him a quick glance._

_She froze when she saw who were in Jared's company, all blood draining from her face. She couldn't move as she stared at Andros. The spell was broken when a nurse brushed past him, pushing him aside to get into the ER._

"_Ash, Tracy… the blood test, we couldn't find anything compatible. They checked your blood records, Ash. No result." The nurse reported._

_Tracy glanced up from Chris and looked at Ashley._

"_What do we do? Without blood they'll die." Tracy demanded._

"_They obviously have their father's blood type." The nurse replied. "He should be contacted, but it wouldn't be enough for both of them."_

"_He doesn't know." Ashley whispered, dropping down in a chair._

"_What did you say?" The nurse inquired._

"_He doesn't know." Ashley replied, horror written all over her face._

"_Well, the choice is yours; these two die or their father finds out." The nurse informed her grimly._

_Looking away, Ashley gestured towards the stunned group at the doorway, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_**Half a year later**_

"_By laws of the Karovan court I appoint full custody over Christopher Lee Hammond and Chyler Lynn Hammond to their father, Andros of KO-35."_

_The words of the judge rang through her head and she could only watch helplessly as Andros's wife took hold of her twins and dragged them out of the courtroom and her life. The triumphant smile on the woman's face was sickening to her._

Ashley shot up in bed with a scream, cold sweat covering her body. That dream had been so vivid. No… it wasn't a dream - that was a nightmare. But nightmare or not, it could become real. Even if Andros wouldn't be willing to take their children away from her, others would.

"Forget it, Josh." She informed thin air. "There's no way I'm telling him."

With that she shakily lay back down and drifted off to sleep again.

**The next morning**

"Mom!" Chyler yelled, running into her mother's bedroom holding Misty.

"MOM!" Chris hollered right behind his sister, holding a little plastic bag with two orange fish inside.

"Uhhh." Ashley groaned, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Misty!" Chyler exclaimed.

"She killed Cat and Food and tried to eat them." Chris added, showing his mother the obviously not so tasty half eaten goldfish.

"You shouldn't have called them Cat and Food then and left Misty alone with them during the night. You know she's been luring at them since we got her." Ashley yawned.

"We know." Chris replied innocently.

"We just wanted to know how we could reward her." Chyler continued with an innocent smile.

"Buy her a squeaky toy mouse. You can make it appear alive yourself, so no wind-up one. Those only break anyway." Ashley replied, stretching.

"Great idea." Chyler squealed.

"But what do we do with these two?" Chris inquired, holding up the plastic bag.

"Flush them down the toilet." Ashley sighed, pushing the covers aside and getting out of bed. "And now that you woke me up, I guess I'll just go make breakfast. Anyone in for pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Chyler laughed.

"With fish?" Chris suggested innocently.

"Watch it." Ashley warned with an amused smile. "Or you'll be eating everything with fish from now on."

"You wouldn't dare." Chris laughed as he ducked out of his mother's room, Chyler hot on his heels.

"Wait up!" His sister called after him. "We have to say some sweet words before we flush."

Ashley heard the giggle in the girl's voice and shook her head. The two hadn't really liked Cat and Food in the first place. She could already imagine those sweet words; 'You stifled the hunger of our darling kitty Misty. Now enjoy the sewers!', '_flush_'.

With a sigh she left her room and went downstairs. She looked around her luxuriously big living room with kitchen, separated only by a low wall she used as a bar. She walked into the kitchen and started assembling everything she needed for pancakes, deciding to add a hint of vanilla when she found some in one of the cupboards.

Fifteen minutes later two plates with a reasonable stack of pancakes were waiting for the twins to finish up flushing their dead fish and get dressed. Ashley pulled open the fridge while her own pancakes were baking. With a smile she took out a container of strawberries and some whipped cream. From another cupboard she got some syrup and finished up the pancakes, pouring syrup over them before adding the whipped cream and using the strawberries as finishing touch. Stepping back, she nodded, satisfied at her work as the twins walked in. _Just in time_, her mind added.

"Wow mom, you shouldn't have." Chyler declared as she walked into the kitchen in a yellow sundress and picked up one plate.

"Yeah, mom, we did wake you up on your day off." Chris agreed, picking up the other plate.

"You're still my little angels." Ashley told them determinedly, placing a kiss on their hair. "Now go eat before they get cold. I didn't make them for nothing you know."

"We love you, mom." The twin laughed and quickly dug into their breakfast.

"I love you too." She told them adoringly. "More than anything."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	22. Chapter 22: Never Easy

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Maura… I got a little present for you!_

_Maura: Really?_

_Marieke: Yes, really. Here's an apple, I got it of an old lady. She said she was going to give it to her step-daughter who lives with 7 man… She decided you were a better cause._

_Maura: Why thank you. –bites in apple, falls into a deep sleep-_

_Marieke: -laughs evilly- No prince charming will want to kiss you after I'm finished with you. –call plastic surgeon to make Maura ugly-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, that's why she now vowed not to tell Andros after all. She's too scared of losing them._

_**Phantom Rogue**: She doesn't know how happy Andros's marriage is. She's not under the illusion he would step out of it for her. YOU GAVE MISTY TUNA! HOW DARE YOU! TUNA IS A FORBIDDEN FISH FOR KITTIES!_

_**Johnny**: She ends up confessing it to him. But I'm not saying any more about that._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, she hates this one with passion._

_**DarkHonda**: SHE does, why do you think Maura took the twin and not Andros? She's the one who fought for custody._

_**Megarider**: No… no real Maura. She is here… HATE HER!_

_**SSL**: Nope, they won't, it's just a nightmare to scare her and a silent warning._

_**Mita427**: This soon enough?_

_**Jenny**: Wow… a short review. Love this chapter!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: -sighs- Voldie-Poo… are you a wizard or are you not? I mean… I always thought wizards could erase memories?_

_**SweetSas**: Don't jump out of a window! We'd miss you too much! We were just scratching the old paint of the doorposts._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, so Ashley's scared for her children and won't tell Andros… yet anyway._

_**BellaCordelia**: Hope you did get a good night sleep and weren't pestered by nightmares because of me._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**Zeopurple**: How else would I be able to write a happy ending?_

_**Tay**: Ashley will definitely win in any situation, she's got Andros's support. Yes, the dream stays a dream._

_**Mz. Daydream**: YAY! I got you hungry! Andros wouldn't… Maura would in his name._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yep, they'll be sixteen by then. Ashley's got her life on perfect track._

_**Enigmaforum**: Maura back in this chapter. Chris and Chyler don't just SEEM cute… they ARE cute! They're stripey… naturally._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah… poor Cat and Food… blame Phantom, she was annoyed by her sister's fish and so I killed some for her. The twins are the sweetest._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 22**: Never Easy

"One last push." Ashley urged, slightly nervous.

This was the first baby she was delivering unsupervised and the kid just happened at be premature too. She wanted it to be as perfect as she could make it. Soon the cries of the new-born filled the air and she had the baby brought away to Neonatology.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." Ashley told the mother.

She didn't look too happy about the news and Ashley was almost certain that wasn't because of the gender. She seemed not happy having the baby at all. A shudder ran up and down her spine at the thought of not being happy with her twin or not to have seen the happiness in her eyes when Atalya had delivered her goddaughter, Tal.

"I need a coffee." Ashley muttered, leaving the room to have a well deserved break.

For half an hour she sat in the doctors' lounge, just enjoying her coffee and letting the stress of the day ebb away a little. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in with a chart.

"You delivered that premature baby about half an hour ago, right?" She asked. "You're name was on the chart."

"The girl from the women in 412? Yeah, I did." Ashley sighed. "What's up?"

The nurse handed over the chart and Ashley examined it. A sigh escaped her lips when she realised what exactly the information on the papers meant.

"I'll go inform her mother." Ashley told the nurse and got up. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem, though day?"

"You know it."

Reluctantly Ashley knocked on the door of the delivery room and entered.

"Miss Sprague, I have some bad news about your daughter. During standard tests on prenatal children, the doctor's discovered your daughter is deaf. She does have some residual hearing and hearing aids will go a long way in helping her in the future, but she'll need intensive stimulation and I would suggest teaching her sign-language too." Ashley told the young woman in the bed.

"But she's deaf?" The woman asked and Ashley nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't want her."

"What?" Ashley asked, surprised.

"You heard me, I don't want her. Give her up for adoption or something, I'm not taking her home."

Ashley sighed. She could already tell it was useless trying to persuade the mother otherwise. With another sigh she left and decided to visit the little nameless girl. At Neonatal Ashley entered tentatively and looked around.

"Can I help you?" One of the doctors asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Dr. Hammond. Not so long ago a little girl was brought in that I delivered. I came to check up on her." Ashley replied.

"Ah, Dr. Hammond, I'm Dr. Clark. Did you get the results of the tests?" The doctor inquired as he led her over to a crib with the small girl inside.

"Yes, I did and I told her mother. Our little girl over here is unwanted."

"Ah, well, besides the deafness, this little girl is perfectly fine. She was lucky."

Just then the girl started fussing, wailing moments later.

"She's probably hungry." Dr. Clark sighed, producing a ready bottle from somewhere off his right.

"Can I feed her?" Ashley inquired, stroking the little girl's hairs, if you could call it that.

"Sure, do you now how to?"

"It may be ten years since I was nursing a child and I might let my daughter feed my goddaughter when I'm baby-sitting, but I do believe I know how to feed an infant." Ashley smiled, gently picking the little girl up.

"I'll be right over there if you need me and don't feel shy taking one of the rocking chairs while feeding the girl."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled, finding herself one of the rocking chairs and set down.

She rocked slightly as she placed the bottle at the baby's lips and the girl started to drink eagerly.

"You need a name." Ashley decided as she watched the girl drink. "Normally we call girls we don't know the name of Jane Do. So how about we call you baby Janie until I find you a good foster family or adoptive mommy or something. I won't lie to you, placing you in a family is going to be tough, but I won't rest until we have. I won't let them take you to a home or orphanage. I'll be foster mom for you myself if I have to."

**KO-35**

Danne reluctantly followed her big brother into the house through the back door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother kissing some guy. She was leaning against the kitchen counter and the man stood pressed up against her. He was shirtless and Danne suspected the shirt hanging over one of the chairs at the dinning table was his. Maura herself was dressed in a bathrobe.

"Mom?" She heard Cevil ask.

Maura quickly pulled back from the guy and looked at her children, cursing beneath her breath. Obviously not realising it was so late.

"You should go." She told the man, turning to her children sweetly. "Hi '_darlings_'."

Danne watched the man quickly pull his shirt over his head and leave the house. When the door closed behind him, Maura's smiled turned into a frown and she turned to Danne menacingly.

"He wasn't here. Do you understand that?" Maura threatened. "Your father is never to find out or you'll wish you've never been born."

Danne nodded breathlessly and fled the kitchen the moment she could. Inside she could hear her mother coaxing Cevil into silence, promising him the newest Holo-Glash Games, all his favourite candy, a whole wardrobe full of the most expensive clothes of the most wanted brand in the universe and the newest most gruesome holo-movies around.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed at it furiously before running upstairs to her room. She would hide out there until her dad would come home. She wouldn't tell him, she couldn't, but at least she could find some comfort from him. Comfort her mother wouldn't give her.

"Where are you daddy?" She whimpered as she curled up on her bed. "Where are you?"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Yes… I feel sorry for Danne! Review.


	23. Chapter 23: Chance Encounters 1

_Disclaimer: Maura: My daughter hates me!_

_Marieke: -shrugs- You hate her._

_Maura: That's not the point._

_Marieke: -shakes head- I think you're missing it._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Just wait, there's still one major twist to come. Maura and Andros are still married, because Andros still has no good excuse to divorce and Maura the attention of being the red ranger's wife too much likes._

_**Johnny**: Well, the problem is not HOW he finds out, the problem is HOW does he proof it? Yeah, Andros is going to be proud of Chris and Chyler, but they don't take after Ashley completely._

_**Phantom Rogue**: The man is not only half naked… she is practically completely naked… if you'd just distract the bathrobe… Ashley's a great doctor._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yes, Andros has ammo, he now just needs to find a way to proof his case to actually be able to use it._

_**Jason O. W.**: Now you made Mel jealous. –lauhgs- THANKIES!_

_**Megarider**: Yeah, that baby girl will find a great and loving home._

_**Star Fata**: SORRY! Yes, that was that chapter I was talking about._

_**SweetSas**: Good! I would never cheat on Andros either, but Maura is not us. I wish I knew how to make such apples, I know enough people to give them too._

_**Ani**: Oh, don't worry about Andros finding out. He definitely will._

_**Glacial Tiger**: Join the club, Maura is very hateful. Nah, she won't try to murder Andros. I think the fishies died because of my frustration with Maura… TJ, Carlos and Cassie… they will be back… but play very small roles in the story._

_**DarkHonda**: I already told you! That has NOTHING to do with it. Yeah, you entered the story._

_**Jessica01**: Thanks._

_**Alyssa**: Yeah, because I'm addicted to reviews._

_**SSL**: Yes, it's a good thing, as soon as Andros can actually proof it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. Yeah, poor Danne, but look, it was solved. Yay! Voldie got Maura alone!_

_**Jenny**: Sorry! I guess with all the things I forgot! I'm really really sorry. But I'm sure I did this one._

_**BellaCordelia**: Well, look how Andros is going to find out. Andros now has ground to divorce… problem is… they aren't solid._

_**C.C.C.**: Actually… read. Ashley is great with kids, yeah, she loves them._

_**Mita427**: Yeah, but it'll get better._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Danne's the sweetest. She's would… since she's not getting much action out of him. And like it told you… it IS his fault… He just fell in love with Ashley first and that's a very good reason for treating Maura like crap._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, Ashley want the girl to be okay._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's the update._

_**Tay**: Very aching pain. Danne might tell 'her mother' off, but maybe Chris will do it for her. No, Ashley will not adopt the girl._

_**Barb from utah**: Maybe…_

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yes, 'the freaking slut' is cheating on him. No, Ashley will not adopt Janie._

_**Enigmaforum**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**JDPhoenix**: No, Ashley won't take Janie. Maura is going to keep on cheating happily. Andros will make things up from Danne, promise. Soon enough… promise. Well, actually, not, about at the end of the story._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 23**: Chance Encounters 1

"This is highly overrated." Andros muttered miserably, tugging at the collar of his red formal tunic and glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look nice, daddy." Danne giggled from his bed.

Andros turned around and arched his eyebrow at his daughter, before walking over and tickling her sides. A smile graced his face when the five year old started shrieking with laughter, begging her daddy to stop between giggles.

"You should get dressed too." Andros told her with a small smile when Danne calmed down again.

"You?" Danne asked softly. "Mommy picks icky clothes."

Andros sighed and picked the girl up. He swung her over his shoulder, grinning at her surprised giggle, before crossing the hall to her room. He gave both doors a telekinetical shove. He set Danne on her bed and rummaged through her closet.

"So, has your mom complained about your pierced ears yet?" Andros inquired softly, keeping his voice down.

About two months ago he had come home and found Danne in her room, distraught and hiccupping with tears. He had comforted her and eventually had stopped her tears by promising to make up whatever had happened to her by taking her out the day after. They ended up getting her ears pierced without ever telling Maura.

"No, she hasn't noticed." Danne replied, turning her earrings a little.

Andros pulled out a more casual white dress with green, yellow and red embroidered flowers on the skirt. Karone had bought it as a birthday present for Danne, but Maura had never actually let Danne wear it. 'Too ordinary', Maura had explained haughtily.

"How about this one?" Andros asked.

"Mommy don't like it." Danne pouted.

"All the more reason for you to wear it." Andros grinned wickedly.

"But… but mommy will be mad." Danne pouted. "I don't like mommy when she's mad. She'll be like when that guy was here."

Suddenly Danne paled and curled up into a little ball.

"Danne?" Andros asked softly. "What's going on?"

"Mommy… Mommy was kissing another guy!" She cried suddenly, seeming to be on the verge of tears. "He wasn't wearing his shirt, daddy, and mommy was only wearing that robe thingy." Danne added in a mutter. "She said I couldn't tell or I… I…"

The connection was quickly made in Andros's mind; Maura was cheating on him and Danne had caught them.

"I won't tell." Andros promised her. "Now how about we get you into that dress, then I'll pull up your hair and then I got a little surprise for you."

Danne's whole face lit up and she nodded furiously. Only minutes later Andros had her in the dress and her hair pulled up with a few locks down to frame her face. He kneeled down next to Danne and pulled a small box out of his pocket, handing it to her.

"I hope you like them." He told her as she pulled of the lid.

"Oh…" Danne breathed, a bright smile lighting her face. "They're beautiful, daddy. Thank you!"

"Sunstones for my little sunshine." Andros told her lovingly.

He gently took the earrings out of her ears, before replacing them with the pair he had just given her.

"You look like a little angel." Andros smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come on, let's face the music."

**Two hours later**

Andros was getting bored and uncomfortable rather rapidly. Danne wasn't doing so well either, she had yet to let go of his hand and come out from behind his leg. With a sigh Andros fingered the second box in his pocket. Maura had insisted they'd get a little present for the newly installed ambassador from Earth, something for his daughter would surely steal their hearts - and jewellery would be the best option.

He had reluctantly gone out to get that present. Maura had insisted on a bracelet the girl could wear when she was older. He had chosen a delicate, yet strong bracelet, forged of the Karovan equivalent of silver. He had bought Danne's earrings while he was at it.

He spotted the old retiring ambassador walking over, joined by a young man and a woman of about the same age holding a little one-year-old girl on her hip. The younger man's face flashed a little, before completely straightening, leaving Andros to wonder if his boredom was playing tricks on him.

"Ah, Andros, here you are. Oh and little Danne, my, my, you have grown." The old ambassador greeted fondly. "Andros, this is Josh Weaver and his wife Atalya. That little one is their daughter Tal. Josh is taking over for me, but you probably already guessed that."

Andros greeted them politely under the watchful eye of his father, who had wandered over with the retiree. There was something about Josh he couldn't quite place and it made him uncomfortable as hell. With a forced smile he pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to Josh.

"My wife insisted on getting your daughter a small present for when she's a little older, or a lot actually." He added ruefully.

"Thank you." Josh replied civilly, unsure of how to handle himself now he had actually met the infamous Andros.

Politely he opened the box and found one of the most beautiful bracelets he had ever seen. He figured it in his head - It was long enough to be even too big for Chyler's wrist, meaning Tal would likely have to wait about ten years before she could wear it. An idea popped into his head and he voiced it before he could stop himself.

"My daughter might be too small to wear it, but I've got a goddaughter whom it would fit almost perfectly. Would you mind if I gave it to her?"

"No, of course not." Andros smiled, feeling something tug his pants lightly.

Danne looked rather shy and uncomfortable. He quickly picked her up and set her on his hip.

"Say 'hi' to Ambassador Josh and his wife, Danne." He urged her gently.

"Hi." Danne whispered, barely audible.

Atalya took pity on the little girl and smiled.

"Hello Danne, you look beautiful. Did your mommy dress you?"

"No, daddy did and auntie Karone gave me the dress as birthday present." Danne replied proudly, stumbling only a little over her words.

Just then Maura popped up with Cevil right behind her. Josh had trouble suppressing his shudder at the dripping sweetness in the woman's voice and the completely toady and sucking up manner the boy had. To his surprise he found Andros had stiffened considerably when Maura had shown up, as had Danne. They both still looked as relaxed as before, but there was something obviously different about them.

He could almost see Andros roll his eyes whenever Cevil opened his mouth to speak. One look at Atalya told him she noticed the exact same. Something was up in that family.

If they hadn't been sure before, Atalya's compliment about Danne's earrings made it perfectly clear. Maura looked surprised and then a little enraged when she noticed her daughter indeed had earrings and Andros's arms tightened around the girl ever so slightly.

Dinner passed rather quickly with only Cevil spilling his food over his clothes every now and then. Zhane, Karone and their four children had joined them at the table. Surprisingly even three-year-old Arima managed to eat without spilling, though Andros suspected Zhane and telekinetics had something to do with that.

Andros watched Josh throughout dinner and noticed, to his delight, Josh didn't seem to like Maura either. He liked Josh, he decided. He just wanted to know what it was about him that seemed off.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. **This chapter is dedicated to Lady Kimiko for posting review 400! –runs screaming- Too much reviews! I never thought a story could be this good. –is proud-**


	24. Chapter 24: Chance Encounters 2

_Disclaimer: Marieke: -pokes Maura with a stick-_

_Maura: Stop it._

_Marieke: -pokes Maura with a branch-_

_Maura: I said 'stop it'._

_Marieke: -pokes Maura with a tree._

_Maura: STOP IT!_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Wow, it's been ages since you were the first to review. It's 7.30 am, I'm tired, I want more sleep. I barely caught 5 hours… BUT THE WICKED WITCH OF THE SOUTH IS TALKING TO OUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOURS! HELLO! PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW! IT'S A FREAKING SUNDAY MORNING! WE HAVE OUR RIGHTS TO YOU KNOW! Okay… now I've ranted about that. Yay! Danne's ears were pierced yeah, can't go around without them and it was a day after._

_**Jason O. W.**: Yes, Josh knows who he's got in front of him and that he's the twin's father. I'll root for you once Madi._

_**BellaCordelia**: Don't worry, Josh and Andros will get along great._

_**Lady Kimiko**: I'm fainting every time I reach another 100, especially when I notice the amount of chapters between them… or at least… the lack of it. Yeah… I think I still need to mention the pierced state of the twins ears somewhere… in the sequel… It can wait. Josh can't blow his cover or Ashley'll kill him._

_**Zeopurple**: Andros loves his little sunshine. Andros will find out a way to proof it… in a few years… He could mention it… and then find himself flying at top speed to the nearest black hole… without a shuttle, courtesy of Ashley._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Yeah, aren't those two examples of the male species great when put together?_

_**Star Fata**: Yeah… well… you'll probably love this just as much. Yeah, lot of girls in the story… and a lot of C's: Chris, Chyler, Cero, Cevil… Eventually… it will lead him to Ashley somehow._

_**Johnny**: And Josh would feel the wrath of an angry yellow ranger mother… trust me… he made the right choice. I wish he could be with Chris and Chyler too, but the plot doesn't let him._

_**DarkHonda**: Chyler will love the bracelet. You'll see. Maura can go eat herself… she'd do us all a favour._

_**SSL**: That, you'll just have to wait and see._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Well, that's still a few chapters away, but we're getting there. Chris and Chyler are 10 right now. Yay Voldie! Go Voldie! We love you Voldie!_

_**Juzblue**: Long time no seen! You're name brought a smile to my face. No, Josh can't tell him or he's dead meat. This soon enough?_

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: No… you can't have him! No he won't… he likes to live. When I get those apples, I'll send you a whole truckload of them._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, well, you know little children, very big blabbermouths._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yes, that's the very same Josh. The one and only Josh. It's Ashley's Josh alright._

_**C.C.C.**: Danne can't keep her mouth shut around Andros, he'll find out anything from her. He can't tell Andros about Ashley… He doesn't want to die just yet._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Read and your one question will be answered. Yeah, we're getting closer to the reunion, don't worry about that. And Josh and Andros are definitely becoming friends._

_**DracoWolf88**: Here's more… have a cookie._

_**Arwennicole**: That's okay, really… I saw your review before turning in for the night… but I missed you… ask Phantom… I just kept randomly screaming 'I WANT ARWEN' in the im. I was even sourly tempted not to update if you hadn't reviewed. Danne might as well have been Ashley's daughter, it doesn't make a difference to Andros. He loves his daughter and he'll do anything for her. Just a few more chapters and they'll meet._

_**JDPhoenix**: Just a few more chapters and he'll meet her… yeah… if that's what you want to hear for soon…_

_**Mita427**: Andros good daddy._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, you're all smart. Josh and Andros will definitely be considering each other friends. Sleep… sounds good… - points up to her reply to Rosa- I want double of it._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 24**: Chance Encounters 2

Ashley smiled down at little Janie. The baby girl was now three months old and had grown rapidly during those three months in Neonatal. Soon she would be released, but Ashley was still desperately looking for a foster family. Right now Janie was eagerly drowning another bottle.

"Dr. Hammond?" A nurse asked as she carefully walked over. "The adoption agency is here and would like to talk to you. I believe they have another candidate for Janie."

Ashley nodded and handed the girl over to the nurse to finish feeding, before reluctantly returning to her office to make the final decision about the new candidate. Though every single family had been screened thoroughly, she had never found them fit to care for Janie, obviously underestimating the intensity of the care for a deaf child.

She frowned a little when she noticed the two, by now too familiar, people standing outside of her office.

"How many times have I told you, you can just wait in my office you know?" Ashley sighed.

"The candidate is." The woman of the two answered. "She wanted to be judged by you without us there."

"Works for me." Ashley shrugged before pausing. "Did you say candi_date_, as in only one person?" She inquired.

"Yes, but she seems to be fully equipped to handle it." The man replied, handing over the files. "Her name is Kimberly Ann Hart. She's a retired gymnast, won a Pan Global gold medal, so she made some good money doing that. Now she's working as a secretary for a fairly large company here in Miami. She is only required to be in the office when her employer is, but she does get paid for a full job."

"Well, it sounds almost too perfect." Ashley sighed. "Alright, I'll go in and talk to her."

Ashley went into her office and looked at the woman sitting at her desk. She was wearing a grey knee-length skirt with watching jacket and a pale pink button-up blouse. Overall she made a good impression, but a bit too good an impression for Ashley's liking.

"Hi, Miss Hart? I'm Dr. Ashley Hammond." Ashley introduced herself, shaking the woman's hand before sitting down behind her desk.

"Please, Dr. Hammond, call me Kim - everyone does." Kimberly replied. "I hope I'm not too overdressed for this, I came here during my lunch break." She explained a bit ruefully.

"Call me Ash." Ashley's face lightened. "How much longer is your lunch break?"

"Half an hour, but I can stretch it to fifteen minutes longer. Why?" Kim asked curiously.

"How about we talk it over some food so you actually have a _lunch_ break?" Ashley suggested. "And a diner or café is much better than a stuffy office."

"Sounds good to me; I know this really great place. I've been coming there since I started training here. It's a bit tacky and you really shouldn't mind the service, but the food is great."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Joe's diner, are you?"

"Yes." Kim's face brightened. "Do you know it?"

"I worked there." Ashley grumbled a little. "But you're right, the food is great."

"Worked there?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I started college a year later because I had gotten myself pregnant." Ashley sighed, somehow finding herself trusting this complete stranger with her story. "I ended up being fired there because of it too. The guys didn't like 'the looks' of pregnant ol' me, or so the boss said."

"That sucks." Kim agreed simply as they got up.

Ashley waved at the adoption agency people that they were all right as she signed out.

**Half an hour later**

"Well, you make a good impression." Ashley admitted. "But do you know how intense taking care of a deaf child can be? Between the hearing aids, speech therapy and sign language, you'll hardly have any time for yourself left."

"I've worked with a deaf girl before." Kim replied. "Back when I still lived in Angel Grove I gave aerobic-dance classes and there was a deaf girl in my class. Okay, so she was about my age, but I did learn sign language already. It might be a bit rusty, but I could brush up with some courses."

"Well, to be honest, you're more than I could have ever wished for Janie." Ashley smiled. "And you're from Angel Grove?"

"Originally, yes. I moved here to train for the Pan Globals and, well, I just didn't have anything to return to when it was over." Kimberly shrugged.

Ashley wracked her brain staring at Kimberly intently until the other started shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry." Ashley offered a little embarrassed. "Hey, you wouldn't by any chance have classes with a guy named Jeff Hammond, would you?"

"Um… only Math, I think. Why?"

An amused smile appeared on Ashley's face and she shook her head.

"He's my brother."

**A week later**

"Look Janie, here's your new mommy." Ashley smiled, handing the baby over to Kimberly.

"Would you mind if I changed her name?" Kimberly asked hesitantly and Ashley laughed, shaking her head.

"No, of course not. We named her Janie because she didn't have a name and we couldn't keep calling her baby girl either."

Kimberly smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"So what are you going to name her?" Ashley inquired.

"Jenny." Kimberly replied happily. "It's not so different from Janie."

"Not too different, no." Ashley laughed.

"Jenny Olivia Hart." Her voice was tender and already filled with motherly love for little Jenny.

"Cute." Ashley agreed. "Don't be a stranger, Kim. I'm not starting those sign language courses for nothing."

Kimberly laughed at that and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I decided to change doctors. I feel it's better for this little one-" She motioned to the baby in her arms "- if we had the same doctor and since you've been so great to her these past few months, as the nurses told me, it would be a shame to take her away from you now."

"Take care." Ashley smiled and waved as they left.

She stared after them, even though she couldn't even see them anymore. She couldn't be happier about Jenny's new mother or her newfound friend. Kim seemed rather happy too to have found someone from Angel Grove to swap stories with and somehow, they always ended up talking about the Power Rangers. It was ironic, Ashley decided, she could leave anything behind, but the Power always found a way to sneak up on her again.

Suddenly her pager beeped and she looked at it, seeing the ER needed her.

"I'll be right there, Tracy." She muttered to herself with a faint sigh. "Duty calls."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review.


	25. Chapter 25: Family Moments

_Disclaimer: Marieke: -binds Maura to a chair and sets her in the burning summer son-_

_Maura: What are you doing?_

_Marieke: You try surviving the heat. I just died. –returns to her icebox coffin-_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Sorry! Jenny begged me… You could've rambled on you know… And I always update soon._

_**BellaCordelia**: Yeah, well, I couldn't resist the name. Um, they figured out between these chapter and the last. You'll see why. I couldn't just have my ranger stay in Miami and NOT run into Kim, that would have been wrong._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah really? Thanks! I could enter more drama… but I'd be killed for the many chapters that would form… so I saved myself from that. Here's more._

_**Arwennicole**: I'm updating every day now as long as I can… Glad you liked my little Kim twist. Enjoy and I'll be looking forward to your update emails._

_**Tal**: Glad you like Kim getting Jenny. Ashley will now know where she came from… she found out in the in between of these two chapters._

_**Star Fata**: I hardly had to go through much trouble for that, she was already in Miami and it would have been wrong not to bring her in. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, female version of Oliver… she never got over him… you'll see. They figured it out, between chapters. They have their run-in in… um… I think 6 chapters._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Glad you so love my chapter. Here's another one._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, right now Ash definitely doesn't have the time for another baby, especially not with the intensive care a death child needs. Sorry… you can't have Josh._

_**JDPhoenix**: Exactly, well here she is. Jenny will be very happy in her new home._

_**SSL**: Their generation of rangers was never told about the previous ones. They figured it out when… just read, you'll see._

_**Mita427**: Yeah, everything probably ended up fine._

_**Jessica01**: That doesn't mean they want the publicity that comes with coming out and maybe others don't want to. But if one comes out… it's not hard to figure out the rest._

_**Jenny**: Well, sorry (not) I have an obligation to my readers you know. Oh and I'm working this week, so I'm not sure if I'll catch you on aim, but there's really something I want to show you… so hopefully you can get on after lunch?_

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, she did. Here's the next chapter._

_**C.C.C.**: Thanks for the email… I think hotmail didn't send my reply. I love those pics and yeah… I already knew them. I tried to send you my collection with the reply… but yeah… Glad you like I added Kim. I think it's 6 more chapters before they run into each other._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, well, like Kim said, she's the one with sign-language experience… she was just perfect for Jenny._

_**Tay**: Well, Ash won't really talk to Jeff for another while. Not even her parents know of the twin… Jeff doesn't either… so yeah. I'm kinda updating with the two yeah. And you'll see what happens to Andros and Ash as soon and I enter the 30-ties of the story chapters._

_**Enigmaforum**: That's okay. I'm glad you like the chapters._

_**Megarider**: It's really okay, I'm glad you like the story. Yay! You still want to kill Maura. Be my guest in trying… just remember I need her for a few more chapters._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Ashley and Kim found out about their power history in between because of… just read. You'll see._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yay! You forgot Kim. Surprise for you! Catch ya later some time… though I'm working this week._

_**Zeopurple**: Glad you like Kim entering the story._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 25**: Family Moments

"_I met him, Ash." Josh told her, leaning against the doorframe as she was making jug of lemonade._

"_You went to KO-35, I'm not surprised." Ashley shrugged, trying not to show what fear and hurt those words instilled in her._

"_At first he looked rather happy." Josh continued. "Then his wife showed up. He turned as stiff as a board."_

_Ashley didn't show any indication of having heard his words._

"_He's a nice guy." Josh decided. "I have to admit I wasn't quite sure how to handle meeting him and I certainly had preformed opinions when I did, but he has a heart of gold. I just feel like you should know this one thing. He's got two other children with his wife, a son and a daughter too. The boy is eight and the girl is five. He loves his little girl, but he seems to be able to do without that wife and son."_

_A single tear slid down Ashley's cheek, no matter how she tried to suppress it._

"_He also gave us this bracelet for Tal." Josh added, showing her Andros's present. "I felt Chyler should have it. He said he didn't mind if I give it to my darling goddaughter instead."_

_Ashley gently fingered the bracelet and then looked at her own, the engraving 'Forever Yours' shining up at her as brilliantly as the day she had gotten it all those years ago._

"_Don't lie to her where it's from." Ashley told him suddenly, her eyes suddenly boring into his. "Tell her honestly it's a present from her dad and how you got it. I'm sure she'll cherish it and what you did for her to give it to her instead of Tal."_

"Mom?" A voice inquired, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Chyler, just lost in memories."

Misty jumped onto her lap, purring as she curled up on her lap. Ashley lovingly scratched the seven-year-old cat behind the ear. How the poor thing still could bring up the energy to play with the twin was a mystery to her.

"Well, I just came in to tell you I'm going for a walk with Ranger and Astro and then I'm off to Kim's to baby-sit Jenny, Jordan and Kate. I don't know when I'll be back. She and Tommy were going out to dinner for their wedding anniversary." Chyler informed her mother.

"Okay, where's your brother?" Ashley wanted to know, when she noticed the house was suspiciously quiet.

"He's next door with Nicky, they're painting the nursery with Josh." Chyler smiled. "This time it's going to be a boy, right?"

"Didn't Josh tell you?" Ashley asked surprised.

"No, but Chris says he has to paint the walls baby-blue." Chyler replied, before placing two fingers at her mouth and whistling loudly.

"Fine, yeah, it's a boy, but don't tell Josh I told you."

Chyler smiled brilliantly and opened her mouth to say something, but barking interrupted her as two hyperactive puppies came thundering her way. Both Labradors, one chocolate coloured, the other blonde. Two leashes flew through the air and attached themselves to the collars of the giddy dogs, before the other side landed in Chyler's hand.

"Later mom!" Chyler waved and Ashley smiled at the twinkling on her daughter's arm.

Chyler had loved the bracelet and still did. The only times Ashley had seen her daughter take it off was when she took a shower or went into the sea. Basically, her bracelet got the same treatment as her locket. It was treated like a holy object.

**KO-35**

"We'll clear the table mom." Elia offered, quickly getting up and gathering the dirty plates.

"And do the dishes." Kynin joined in, helping his sister.

"You just go and watch the news or something." Cero nodded, pushing Karone in the direction of the living room when she had gotten to her feet.

Suddenly four cries rang through the air. And the four children winced.

"Arima, can you dry the dishes instead of Cero and Cero, can you clean them? I'll go tend to the dolls." Elia sighed.

"Who ever came up with this 'brilliant' _school_ project anyway?" Cero complained as he started cleaning the dishes. "And why isn't dad home yet? We could have sent him to make them shut up, he's used to it."

"If you think you're having it hard, try imagining what Cevil is going through." Arima giggled at the thought, rubbing a towel along a clean plate.

"I'd be surprised if Cevil could tell the difference between the two ends of the digestive system." Cero agreed.

Kynin laughed at that.

"I can see it already, the diaper around the head and the bottle up the doll's…"

"Kynin!" A male voice warned from the back door and Kynin turned around to face his father innocently.

Zhane gave his son a stern look, but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about your cousin like that?" Zhane sighed.

"Sorry dad." The three chimed.

Zhane quickly loaded a plate full of leftovers and walked towards the living room. At the doorway he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"You're giving him way too much credit by the way." He commented, before ducking out of the room.

The four collapsed into laughter and quickly finished the dishes. Cero just handed the last plate to Arima when Elia came in with one of the dolls in her arms.

"I fed your dolls, Kynin and Arima. Cero, you're has a dirty diaper and I'm SO not going to change that. It's bad enough I have to endure the smell when I'm changing my own doll."

Cero made a face at his sister who stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Is it me, or does mine poop way more than all yours together?" Cero complained as he placed the doll, none too gently, on the kitchen table.

"Now you mention it." Kynin pondered. "Yeah."

"Well, stinky." Cero informed the doll. "I'll just have to name you Cevil instead of Toby then."

"CERO!" Karone voice thundered from the other room and the four children collapsed into giggles.

"You're the one changing the dirty diaper later." Elia choked out. "You can be sure of that."

Cero just shrugged.

"It's worth it."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Aren't Zhane and Karone's kids four little angels? REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26: Memories

_Disclaimer: Maura: Why isn't he like that to me?_

_Marieke: Look in the mirror, you'll know._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: No… the dogs got named Ranger and Astro, don't every name them the other way around… it just sounds wrong. Seventeen years with Maura actually._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, to some people it's actually obvious. Chyler's a dear and I swear… Zhane's kids are total angels… for the standard to use on Zhane's kids._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well… 17 years have passed now. Work is fun actually. The hammer met my hand._

_**Zeopurple**: Karone tries for them not to… but she can't actually care too much. Well, Josh had to explain where it was from and all. He passed it on to her._

_**Johnny**: It's a bracelet. Well actually here's some A/A stuff. Zhane can't have kids without having them act like him… it's a charm._

_**Lavonne Adams**: See, perfect angels. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Tal**: They are just cute, aren't they? All of them? I think they'll very much enjoy that VIP membership._

_**Star Fata**: Yay! It was fun… don't cry too much when you read this._

_**BellaCordelia**: Here's more._

_**SweetSas**: Those kids are the best. You couldn't update in France either._

_**Megarider**: The twin is 16, Elia 15, Cero 14, Kynin 12 and Arima 9. Okay… I'll just wake her from the dead when she enters the sequel._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Actually the magical 16 where they'll meet their dad in person. Go Voldie!_

_**Jenny**: I'll stop updating… when I'm in Ireland. I'll see if I can squeeze the other rangers in with their families. In the sequel that is._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, well, I still appreciate you making the effort now. I just told Megarider their ages._

_**Enigmaforum**: Josh and Ash are great friends, so yeah… they bound to be sweet when together._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, the kids are definitely great. All of them…_

_**JDPhoenix**: You're the only one commenting on that one. If you were wondering… or not. Tommy's the reason the two girls know of their shared past. Go on hate Maura, this chapter should fuel it some more._

_**Mita427**: Yeah, but Zhane's fun… who can blame the kids?_

_**C.C.C.**: Zhane's cute, so naturally, the kids are too, taking after him and all. Sorry, yes I'm sure he's Andros's, he just takes after his mother. Sorry._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Kill school. Yeah, Chyler takes after her mom, but got distinct Andros actions too, even if we don't see them. Cero's fun, he'll have a morpher to play around with._

_**The-power-of-love**: Enjoy!_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 26**: Memories

"Daddy!" Danne exclaimed happily as she ran into Andros's study, quickly shutting the door telekinetically. "Look, daddy! I won the story-telling competition. This fairytale book was the first price."

"Umph." Andros gasped when Danne planted herself onto her father's lap by just letting herself fall. "Let's see that book of yours."

Danne showed it to him and Andros grew quiet. He hadn't seen, heard or thought about that particular fairytale in years. He knew it by heart. It was an ancient Karovan tale, his favourite, about a prince of KO-35 turned into a monster and a yellow ranger freeing him with a simple kiss.

All too vividly, he remembered the last time he ever spoke of the story.

_Andros smiled softly as he leaned back against the wall. Ashley's head rested in his lap as she lay curled up on his bed and he gently toyed with her hair. Her eyes were closed contently and he suspected her to be able to fall asleep at any minute._

"_Andros?" Ashley murmured._

"_Yeah?" He replied, keeping his voice down as much as he dared to without becoming inaudible._

"_I just have to wonder. Does KO-35 have fairytales?" Ashley inquired, one eye blinking open to stare up at him._

_Andros pondered the question for a moment._

"_There are stories…" He started, tentatively picking his words. "They aren't really fairytales like they have here on Earth and there aren't as many. Some of the stories really did happen and others were just made up. But yeah… I guess there are fairytales on KO-35."_

"_Do you have a favourite story?" Ashley pressed on._

_Again Andros took some time to ponder the question. Did he have a favourite story? Was there really one of those stories that appealed to him more then others? Heck, did one of the stories appeal to him at all? Karone was the one crazy about story telling, not him. All bedtime stories told had always been for her and he had always fallen asleep right away._

"_I don't really know any of the stories. They didn't really interest me." Andros admitted softly, but his mind protested against the words._

_There was one story he could recall. He had tried to fall asleep, but it had captured his attention from the first word leaving his father's mouth. He had pretended to be asleep though, not wanting to admit he needed a bedtime story._

"_There is one." He added finally. "It's the only one my dad ever told us in Karovan. It might be because of that, but it stuck on me."_

"_Will you tell me?" Ashley requested softly, both her eyes open now, begging him quietly._

_He never could say no to those eyes._

_The words gently flowed from his mouth, a language he had almost forgotten, yet coming to him without a thought. Ashley didn't even make a sound of protest at the unfamiliar words. She couldn't understand, he knew, but her eyes had closed again and the mysterious smile gracing her expression was all he needed to keep talking._

_When the story was finished, he couldn't quite stop talking, not just yet. He found himself repeating the story, or at least the basics of it. Presenting Ashley with a version in words she could understand. Her adoring eyes were staring up at him lovingly._

"_Thank you." Her words were soft when he finally stopped talking and if he hadn't been looking at her directly, he would have missed them._

_He still wasn't sure she had said them, but he had seen her mouth move and so decided she had. In reply to her words he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded, returning the kiss just as gently._

_Though they had shared more passionate kisses, more daring touches, far more intimate bonds, he still savoured the feeling of his lips pressed to hers in such a gentle way. Their love for each other didn't need sex to show it, the simplest kiss could already express that, sending fire coursing through his veins. Of course, he'd never deny that making love to Ashley was enjoyable._

"_Andros?" Ashley whispered when the kiss was broken. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Ash." He replied softly. "Always and forever."_

"_Always and forever." Ashley echoed, her eyes twinkling._

"Daddy?" Danne inquired.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me." Danne accused giggling.

"Sorry sweetheart." Andros replied, kissing her forehead. "This story just sparked a memory."

"A happy one?" Danne asked mischievously.

"Maybe." Andros told her mysteriously.

"Bet it didn't involve mom." Danne giggled teasingly. "Oh, did you know Cevil failed that school project?"

"I've heard your mother complain about something like that, yeah." Andros laughed. "The doll one, right?"

Danne nodded furiously.

"Cero's doll pooped a lot… he decided to change the name from Toby to Cevil."

Andros laughed openly at that.

"Did you congratulate him on that brilliance?" Andros asked her teasingly.

"I will." Danne giggled.

"Well, congratulations on winning that contest, but I really need to get on with my work. I believe you have some homework to do?"

Danne groaned, but got up anyway. Just then the comm. sounded and Danne lingered at the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Ah, Andros, it's good to see you."

"Father." Andros greeted politely, with a curt nod of his head.

"I have to go to Earth for ambassadorial reasons, show my face and all."

"Have fun." Andros sighed.

"You're coming with me." Avidan laughed. "You, your sister and both your families."

"Fun." Andros replied bored.

"Oh, cheer up, Andros." His father sighed. "The other rangers will come too with their families."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

A/N: Hope you liked it. YAY! Finally I'm getting Andros closer to Ashley than he's been in years! Review.


	27. Chapter 27: Love You Still

_Disclaimer: Maura: That traitor!_

_Marieke: You're the one sleeping with another guy._

_Maura: That's not the point!_

_Marieke: You have problems seeing the points, don't you? You're only around to be the hateful bitch to be left bitter at the end of the story. Now shut up or die an early death._

_Maura: …_

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: I told you you'd need the tissues. Yes, they will see each other soon enough._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Oh, he really didn't need one. He was just intrigued by the story. Yeah, Danne is sweet and takes after him. Finally he gets to Earth._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, finally! Danne's growing up and still Daddy's little girl… Andros not always as happy with that… especially is she crushes his lap._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: No, I need Maura unharmed. Sorry. And Andros and Ashley WILL run into each other now._

_**Tay**: I adore the two too. I'm glad I added Danne in the story. Maura ignored the whole fight. And Andros and Ashley will have their talk during his stay on KO-35._

_**Mz. Daydream**: When they actually see? Chapter 31. Danne is a sweatheart._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well, I just had to put that in. That's the moment Ashley demanded the recording off from Deca and used as bedtime story for her babies. No, Andros and Ashley will have a full run-in on Earth._

_**Star Fata**: Good. Danne's a Dear. I love that fairytale too. Jenny inspired me to write it._

_**Johnny**: Actually, they will run into each other. No, Chris and Chyler don't show anyone their true look, most of the people who knew it have forgotten. The only times they're ghost stops is when they've both slipped into deep unconsciousness, or when they take a shower or wash their hair. They like the sight of it themselves._

_**BellaCordelia**: No, wrong. But they will run into each other._

_**SweetSas**: Yes, we're getting very close now. For you always._

_**Tal**: Yeah, I stole it from you. I openly admit it, but since it's my story… I don't need a disclaimer. Here's another chapter._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Well, kinda, yeah. He'll run into Ashley, that I can assure you. GO VOLDIE-POO!_

_**SSL**: And you'll be waiting just a little longer._

_**Megarider**: No, he won't actually meet-meet them this time. And Maura will be playing a very small role in the sequel… she can fill it as a zombie. So kill her if you like._

_**JDPhoenix**: Oh, there'll be some fun things I'll be doing to ALL of them._

_**Jenny**: I don't mind, I admit that myself. Yes, that's the same fairytale, the exact moment too, since he only told it to her once. There's a vid recording of it too. Here's the next chapter._

_**Juzblue**: Very familiar. –wink- He's on Earth now._

_**DizneeDol**: Here's more._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

_**C.C.C.**: Of course they'll meet on Earth. The twin is 16, Andros will be almost right next door. How can I not have them run in? Yeah, Andros and Ashley are the cutest._

_**Mita427**: And they will._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 27**: Love You Still

"Our ambassador will be having visitors." The headmaster told the students gathered in the auditorium. "They will be visiting this school and you will be performing to show the qualities of our planet."

"He just keeps on telling us, doesn't he?" Chris muttered in Chyler's ear.

Chyler giggled silently and nodded.

"_I wonder what ambassadorial family they'll make us look like trained monkeys in front of this time._" Chyler replied telepathically.

"_I don't think we'll find out until they show up, as always._"

Chyler rolled her eyes and laughed softly, but this time it was enough to catch the headmaster's attention.

"Have you got something to share with the school, Miss. Hammond?"

"No." Chyler shrugged.

"Well then, I think we've just found our first act. And I'm sure your brother and friends are all jumping at a chance to help out."

"That's not fair!" Chris protested.

"Where one is causing trouble, Mr. Hammond, the other is not far behind."

Chris sighed and slouched in his chair, a sour expression on his face. Quite obviously, he wasn't too pleased with the headmaster's decision.

"_Look on the bright side._" Chyler comforted him. "_At least we got a band and all the members are in this school. We'll be just fine._"

**Elsewhere**

"So, who's this ambassador guy anyway?" TJ inquired. "We never get to hear about the change of power in the ambassadorial world."

"He's a nice guy." Andros shrugged. "Our age, two daughters, one 7, one 3 and other kid on the way."

"Weaver?" Carlos's voice asked surprised and everyone whirled around.

"Valerte." A voice replied, equally surprised.

"Man, it's been a long time." Carlos grinned, shaking the guy's hand. "You haven't changed a bit. How have you been?"

"Do you know him?" Avidan inquired, obviously surprised.

"Know him?" Carlos laughed. "He's a friend of mine – well, kinda. We went to school together the first few months I lived in Angel Grove, then he moved here. Somehow this skinny guy was AG High's star quarterback."

"Quarterback and soccer star?" TJ raised an eyebrow. "Strange friend combination."

"We became friends through Ashley Hammond." Josh explained, pretending he didn't know better.

"Josh over here was actually dating her until he moved." Carlos grinned thoughtlessly, thinking only about his old friend. "Ever hear from her?"

"Every once in a while." Josh shrugged. "How about you?"

"Never." Carlos sighed. "How is she?"

"I can't say she's changed since the last time I saw her."

Andros suddenly didn't know how to handle himself anymore. The last time he saw Ashley was… about seventeen years ago; and a lot had happened since then. Five years ago, Josh stepped into his life and only now did he find out that man knew where the girl he loved was, knew what she had been doing the past seventeen years. It unnerved him. Did he really want to know? What if she had moved on and married another? The only thing that had kept him going was the promise of her loving him forever.

He felt like getting as far away from Josh as possible, but he knew that wasn't an option.

"Who's 'Ashley'?" Danne asked curiously.

"She was the yellow ranger on my team." Andros sighed, deciding to lie to her. "One day she just up and left."

No one contradicted him or added to his explanation. They didn't need to know how much more Ashley had really been. They didn't need to know that even after seventeen years just saying or hearing her name made his heart skip a beat, the butterflies party in his stomach, his hands sweat and his face feel like it would burn right off.

Silently he admitted to himself he had probably fallen way too hard for his pretty girl in yellow, but he couldn't make himself care. She was his world, even though she had been taken away from him, in his heart she would always stay.

"How about a tour of Miami?" Josh suggested, tactfully changing the subject, turning to Karone. "If you feel up to it of course."

Karone laughed and placed a hand on her extremely enlarged stomach.

"I think I'll manage."

Andros got a sinking feeling in his stomach that Josh knew something that he wasn't telling. Something else told him it probably had to do with Ashley too.

**Later that night**

A knock on his door startled him and Andros got up. Karone stood on the other side of and he quickly stepped aside to let her into his hotel room so she could get off her feet.

"Hey." His sister greeted softly.

"Hi." Andros replied weakly. "What brings you here?"

"Josh." Karone smiled faintly as she set herself down on his bed. "Or rather Ash."

Andros let himself fall onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Karone." He sighed his admission. "Seventeen years and suddenly she's thrown back into my life. Not even in person, but through another. Someone's been in my life for five years. I started considering him a distant friend and all of a sudden, he turns out to be linked to Ashley. I don't know if I can handle that."

"You can do anything, Andros. Maybe this is just a sign. Who knows, maybe we'll run into Ashley while we're here." Karone tried, stroking Andros's hair.

"Or maybe fate is just rubbing it in my face how stupid I have been saying 'I do'." Andros grumbled.

"You still love her, don't you?" Karone sighed.

"With all my heart." Andros replied sadly. "I love her like the day I kissed her, made love to her, proposed to her and left her for what I didn't know would be forever."

On the other side of the door, a pair of hazel eyes widened as realisation drew.

"Ashley wasn't just the yellow ranger." Danne whispered softly. "She was more to dad. No wonder daddy's always so sad."

When movement in the room caught the girl's ears, she quickly ducked back into her own room.

"Don't worry, daddy." She declared quietly into the air. "Your secret is safe with me."

A/N: HA! Danne knows! I really didn't plan that! Hope you liked it! Review! **This chapter is dedicated to _Star Fata_ for posting the 500th review. I think I'll go nuts with this amount. This is definitely my best story ever.**


	28. Chapter 28: Rising Fear

_Disclaimer: Marieke: Maura, meet the 'Kill Maura Squad'._

_Maura: What a silly name._

_Marieke: 'Kill Maura Squad' meet Maura... and kill._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Danne's not betraying her dear daddy. She loves him too much. Here's the next update._

_**Phantom Rogue**: It's scary! 500 reviews! Scary I tell you! No one can resist loving Danne. Andros is just so irresistibly cute when he's sad._

_**Lady Kimiko**: No… best ever is Starhawk. –bows to the greatness of the name- Yeah, well, this needs to happen first._

_**K**: Just a few more chapters._

_**Tay**: Danne is lovable. Well, no things don't resolve quickly after A/A meet, you'll see._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, you got review 500 and a chapter. The headmaster's a dick and Danne's a dear. I agree Ashley should have had her, but unfortunately… she didn't._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, it's awkward for Andros, but he'll hide it. Andros doesn't dare to ask, not with everyone around. Well, you see… they shouldn't use their telepathy that freely it makes them laugh and then… these things happen. Proofs their Andros's kid, the got himself into trouble all the time too. Well, they can make their ghost stop at any time, but they just don't. Ghosting was stolen from Phantom Rogue by the way._

_**BellaCordelia**: Yeah, plot Maura's death by a 10 ton weight hanging by a crappy little string? Yeah, well Danne should know. After her mom's cheating on her dad, she needs to know her dad really couldn't care less._

_**SweetSas**: Totally. Nope, I haven't heard from CKL yet. –pouts- Here's more._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, well, I hate her… Yes, yes and yes, that happy ending is well on its way. No need to wait longer._

_**DizneeDol**: You got me all figured out. Don't tell anyone. Here's more._

_**Juzblue**: This soon enough?_

_**SSL**: Nah, Ashley doesn't even know._

_**Jenny**: You rambled again. Yay! Go cut your nails or something. Yay! You're almost done beta-reading. Go on… you know you want to know the end._

_**Zeopurple**: Actually, no, she won't have anything to do with that._

_**Jessica01**: Glad you like._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, very cute. It's very, very good too._

_**C.C.C.**: Thanks for the email… I asked, but I already know the answer. She doesn't have any chapters written, but does have a very short attention span, but she'll have an update by this weekend. –takes bow to the praise in the review- thank you. Danne's the sweetest angel on KO-35._

_**Mita427**: You'll love this chapter too._

_**The-power-of-love**: This soon enough?_

_**JDPhoenix**: Nope, the kids kinda have nothing to do with it and yet the twin has._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 28**: Rising Fear

"You should tell them." Atalya whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Josh from behind.

He was silent, but kept staring out at sea. Right in front of his eyes, Chris and Chyler were flying a kite with Tal, Bea, Jenny and Jordan. Ranger and Astro were barking loudly as they ran circles around the children, joined by their dog Comet, who was running the circle in the other direction.

"Shouldn't at least Ashley know?" Atalya pressed on. "Don't you think you should give them at least a little warning that they might run into them - _him_?"

"They might not run into each other." Josh pointed out half-heartedly.

"Josh, you are visiting their **school** with your guests. Didn't you listen? Chris and Chyler will be performing! The chances of them seeing each other are much higher than not." Atalya retaliated.

"That's not a reason to worry Ash with it." Josh protested.

"You said yourself, Karone could deliver that baby any day now. Lynette will surely demand she get the best. And guess what?" She stubbornly added. "Jared can't deny Ashley's the best at her job. She made sure of that by specializing in woman's health and paediatrics – you know best how determined she is when she sets her mind to something. You can't stop them from meeting if fate decides to bring them back together… just like it had me running late to class." She added softly, remembering how they had first met.

"I can't, Talya." Josh sighed. "No warning will ever be enough to prepare them for this. They're all caught up in something far too great for us to comprehend."

"You're exaggerating, Josh." Atalya giggled.

"I'm not. Come on, you know they were both rangers! You've heard Maura brag constantly about Cevil being Andros's heir for the red ranger powers. If anyone on KO-35 finds out Chris is Andros's heir instead of Cevil – though I'm sure the rest of the galaxy would appreciate it -, all hell would break loose; especially now that Chris is sixteen. They'd either demand custody of Chris or just marry him off too. Same thing would go for Chyler. They were raised in a Karovan way, enough for them to move to KO-35 without falling out of place." Josh ranted quietly, looking at the two teens playing around in the sand and generally enjoying life with their younger 'cousins'.

"I see what you mean, but… still." She insisted.

"Ashley would never forgive me if she lost her children because of me and things would be even worse if they had to be married off so young! Ashley wants them to find love on their own and marry in their own sweet time, if they even decide to do so at all." Josh sighed. "Just look at them… they're just starting to discover life. I'd hate to be the one to take that all away from them."

"Maybe you're right, but I still think they should have at least a bit of a warning before they get plunged into the deep." Atalya told him pointedly.

"I'll see if I can find a way to tell him without worrying or enraging a certain yellow ranger. I truly hate to get on that girl's bad side."

Atalya laughed at her husband and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Shouldn't you be off your feet?" Josh muttered against her lips and Atalya pulled away, shoving him lightly.

"I'm only five months along. You just worry about your nine month pregnant guest." Atalya giggled.

Josh exhaled and held her tightly.

"I don't know _how_ they could get that brilliant idea to take Karone with them. The shuttle ride could have caused her to go into labour."

"Maybe they didn't want to miss the birth of the child?" Atalya suggested calmly.

"Somehow, I don't think that's quite it." Josh grinned.

Moments later cries floated through the air and Chyler came sprinting their way. She flashed them a smile as she passed by, dashing into the house. On the beach Chris got the kite out of the air and dismantled it, keeping an eye on the four children around him. He bound everything together and took it under his arm, keeping his hands free.

The children sprinted, or toddled, towards the house with three-year-old Jordan grasping onto Tal's hands, but Jenny strayed close to Chris, her hands flying with silent questions.

By the time Chris and Jenny reached the house, Chyler had returned with a diaper bag slung over her shoulder and a little girl perched on her hip.

"It's time to get these three back home." Chris told Josh and Atalya with a smile, his hands offering the words for Jenny.

"Say 'bye bye' Kate." Chyler cooed to the one-year-old on her hip and the little girl opened and closed her hand in a childish wave, giggling happily.

Jenny mimicked the gesture while Jordan called a good-bye, one hand holding Jenny's. Josh smiled as he waved the five children goodbye and sighed.

"Stay safe you two." He whispered, as he closed the door. "You mean too much to your mother to be lost now."

**That evening**

"No, really, go." Karone sighed. "I think I'll just go up to my room and catch some sleep."

"But you'll miss the lovely concert. You love classic music." Lynette urged.

"Lynette." Zhane grumbled. "Karone is nine months pregnant. She could have the baby at anytime now. If she wants to rest, let her."

"It's really for the best." Josh agreed. "We should go now, or we'll be late."

"Andros, can you keep an eye on the kids? I'm staying here with Karone." Zhane asked, there were a few protests, but Zhane waved them away as Andros nodded.

Arima immediately attached herself to Andros's arm and Elia giggled softly, remembering a time when she would do the same thing. They waved at Zhane and Karone as they walked away. Zhane wrapped a loving arm around Karone's waist and gently guided her up the elevator. Karone smiled and pressed the button for the seventh floor, leaning against her husband as she watched the digital numbers slide by.

Suddenly between the fifth and sixth floor the lights flickered and the elevator stalled.

"What the…?" Karone muttered.

"Don't worry, Karone." Zhane soothed, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "It will probably start moving again in a minute."

Karone nodded and let his cherishing break down the stone in the pit of her stomach.

"Zhane?" She asked suddenly, her voice struggling to hide her panic.

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

A/N: STUPID ELEVATOR! That was NOT supposed to happen! –grumbles- Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. Review.


	29. Chapter 29: Fate's Wishes

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: HEY! No kill me! Um… yeah… Just sit back and enjoy the chapter._

_**HarryPassionFan**: It's the best time… I love cliffhangers… if I write them that is. Yes, they will see each other again, but not now._

_**Zeopurple**: Um… no he won't. The twin have ghosted their hair to mirror Ashley's colour, no one can relate them to Andros if they don't want them to. Get her out before… um… no?_

_**BellaCordelia**: I can't help it torturing them is fun. Yeah, just wait and see, what has to happen will happen eventually._

_**Arwennicolle**: Well, because that would just kill my suspense. Don't worry, they will soon. Two more chapters._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Um… no… two more chapters. Most are close yeah. Keep the language coming._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Wow… I can actually now type your penname without looking at the review. Don't you just love this kind of perfect timing? No… no one will figure out who Chris and Chyler really are. Well, that will take even longer than them meeting._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, I just couldn't help it. I wrote elevator and bam… this happened. No, this concert is some classical music, the other is the next chapter._

_**Tay**: It's not resolved quickly, that's for sure and about that little alone time… How do you think they made this baby? –winks-_

_**Tal**: Glad you liked._

_**SweetSas**: How was Leiden? Very excited about Ireland. I really can't wait to get back there._

_**Star Fata**: You got it. But no Andros. When do you think you'll update?_

_**Johnny**: She won't know they're her grandchildren. Andros will protect his twin at all cost. Even if that means having to keep them a secret from everyone else. She will find out… but not in chapter… maybe I'll write a missing scene about it… or have Jenny do it._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, she will. No, it isn't. Here's more._

_**Mita427**: -laughs- Yeah, well… it's not very bad news._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**C.C.C.**: No, not Zhane… but yeah, I like to make things very complicated. Don't worry, the hotel found it stuck, could contact them and called hospital. Both Chris and Chyler are by nature stripey, but ghosted into Ashley's brown colour. You could torture her a little before that?_

_**Jessica01**: No._

_**Enigmaforum**: Um… yeah, it's fun! Here's the next chapter._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, he really should be freaking right now. Um, easily… I wrote the word 'elevator' and the rest just flowed out. It's interesting alright._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Yeah, I'm glad you caught yourself up too. Two more chapters and she'll know._

_**DizneeDol**: Here's more._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 29**: Fate's Wishes

"Ashley! There's a pulley of an elevator jammed in the Silver Star Hotel." Jared informed her, barging into her office.

"And that's got to do with me, why?" Ashley asked wearily, looking up from her files.

"There's a pregnant woman and her husband stuck in there. Her water broke and she's gone into active labour. The doors are being opened as we speak and we're sending an ambulance. You go with them, check it out, get them to hospital and deliver that baby."

"Any more I need to know." Ashley replied professionally, getting up.

"You'd better treat them right. She's the daughter of the visiting ambassador."

Ashley nodded and left, quickly rushing to the ambulance bay. She was helped into the ambulance and it quickly drove off with blazing sirens. At the hotel the doors were opened for her and she rushed in.

"You'll have to take the stairs I'm afraid. Sixth floor, the doors are open, but the elevator is only about a third up, so you'll have a bit of a step when you're there." A bellboy informed her as she strode quickly past him, carrying a bag hastily filled with some basic medical supplies. "Wait, I'll take you there."

Ashley ran up the stairs after the bellboy. Soon enough she saw the opening of the elevator. She froze when she got a good look at the two trapped inside – or, rather, the 'husband'. There was only one person in the whole universe with that platinum blonde mop of hair.

She shook her head and quickly steeled herself. Locking all emotions away, she slid herself into the trapped elevator as the mechanics told her. She saw both her friends' eyes widen and she shook her head, kneeling down at Karone's legs. Luckily Karone was facing away from the doors.

"How long since your water broke?" Ashley inquired, searching out Karone's eyes.

"I don't know, Zhane?" Karone muttered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as another contraction hit.

"Half an hour?" Zhane guessed. "Her, uh, contractions are coming about two minutes apart."

Ashley nodded and sighed.

"Karone, I have to check how far you're dilated." Ashley informed her friend.

Karone nodded, but Ashley didn't move. Noticing her discomfort, Zhane removed Karone's pants and underwear. Ashley flashed him a quick smile and got back to work. A slight groan escaped her lips, informing her friends she didn't like what she found.

"Karone." Ashley sighed. "You're already fully dilated. I'm really sorry, but you won't make it to hospital and I can't give permission to move you up from here. You'll have to deliver your baby right here on the spot."

"I don't care." Karone groaned in pain. "Just as long as I have this baby. You'd think I'd had gotten used to the pain by now."

Ashley offered her friend a weak smile.

"I won't be able to monitor the baby's or your vitals, so we'll just have to hope for everything to go okay. Now, at the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

**Half an hour later**

The cries of a newborn filled the air and Ashley smiled, placing the baby on Karone's chest.

"You've got a healthy little girl." She informed her friends.

Zhane placed a loving kiss on Karone's hair and smiled at Ashley.

"Thank you." He told her sincerely.

"It's my job." Ashley shrugged, motioning for the paramedics to get a gurney into the lift to get Karone and the baby out and to the hospital. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"We were kinda expecting her to be a boy." Zhane shrugged. "Again."

"Ashley?" Karone inquired, not looking up from her newest child. "Do you have a middle name?"

Blood rushed to Ashley's face as she blushed slightly at the question.

"Yeah, Aila." She admitted distantly.

"Would you mind?"

Ashley shook her head as Karone was transferred onto the gurney. Karone smiled gently at her and stroked her baby girl's hair.

"Welcome to the world, my darling Aila." She murmured lovingly, pride in her voice.

"Could you do me a favour?" Ashley asked suddenly, praying they wouldn't question.

"Sure, what?"

"Don't tell the others you saw me. Please, they can't know." Ashley begged.

"Ash?" Zhane replied with a sigh. "Andros…"

"Didn't marry out of free will, I got that, but… Just don't tell?"

Karone nodded and silenced Zhane who opened his mouth to protest.

"We'll be quiet. We owe you something after what you've just done for us."

Ashley shot them a weak smile. During the ride to hospital she was quiet, staring off into space. Her face was blank, but in her eyes was a storm of conflicting emotions. Zhane and Karone decided to leave her alone. Obviously their friend had changed like none of the others and they weren't sure if it was for the best. Or if they could even call her their friend anymore.

**Some hours later**

"You could have called us." Lynette grumbled.

"Leave it, mom." Andros told her, grinning when his baby niece was placed into his arms. "What's her name?"

"Aila." Karone replied fondly.

Interestingly, all blood rushed from Andros's face and he almost dropped the baby in his arms. To prevent from doing so, he quickly passed the baby on to Elia. That name struck way too close to home and Zhane and Karone probably didn't even know it.

Sadly he turned to the window and stared over the houses and buildings to the faint glimmer in the distance that was the sea.

"Where are you?" He mouthed silently, a single tear running down his cheek.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	30. Chapter 30: Inevitable

_Disclaimer: Marieke: -skips around happily- THAT SONG IS SO MINE! TAKE THAT FANFICTION! YOU CAN'T GET ME DOWN!_

_Maura: Yes, hello, operator? Get me the asylum please. Thank you._

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Girl babies fun! And this HAD to be a girl, else she couldn't be named after Ashley._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yay! A/A moment! Give ME another two chapters and they'll actually talk to each other._

_**Arwennicole**: Andros is very, very close. He does, he does, he does. The same day as this chapter plays in. Only minutes or something after this one ends. You'll see._

_**Star Fata**: Andros is stupid, but he's not that stupid. You spelled the word right. Zhane and Karone are confused, but they respect her wishes. Well, I'll be waiting for that update, take your time._

_**Tal**: Sorry, but yeah, Andros is sad. But everything will turn out right. Always._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, their friend may be acting strange, but, hey, she's still their friend and they love her._

_**SSL**: Because they promised not to._

_**BellaCordelia**: Sorry, just one more chapter._

_**Juzblue**: Well, the performance isn't until now. So you can see that for yourself._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, well, just one more day. No… I don't get the picture. Yeah, and she delivered their baby girl._

_**Piper xox Leo**: She's trying to protect what is hers. I never said they'll KNOW the truth. I just said Andros and Ashley will meet in the next chapter._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Well, I got this in store next. Glad you like Aila._

_**Zeopurple**: Zhane and Karone ARE sweet. Andros will figure that out himself, named because of Aila's name._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: No! Don't change your penname. I love it! Yeah, Aila's name hurts, because he's one of the few people beside her family to know her full name. Ashley kept her middle names quiet. Not even Cassie knows them._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: That's okay, I'm leaving the country soon too. Hate Lynette, hate her more after the chapter of tomorrow. Poor Voldie, GO VOLDIE!_

_**Johnny**: After working the other 4 days of this week and having to get out of bed early, I thought it well deserved to sleep late. Not actually within the next to chapters, but very very soon after. No you can't kill Lynette, sorry._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's more._

_**C.C.C.**: Glad you like the name. They WILL meet soon. Next chapter! No, Andros will never truly be able to live without Ashley. Zhane and Karone don't tell him._

_**DizneeDol**: Well, this time you were. Here's the next chapter._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 30**: Inevitable

"Welcome, to Beach View High." The headmaster's voice resounded through the auditorium and Chris made a face.

"Oh, my parents are so going to love this." Some freshmen squeaked somewhere in the crowded back stage. "They're in there you know." She added matter-of-factly.

"All our parents are in there to see us." Some other kid sneered.

"All but ours." Chris grumbled.

"Mom and Tracy had to work. You know they would have loved to see this." Chyler reminded her brother.

The headmaster announced the first act and the squeaky freshmen walked onto the stage. Chris choked when he saw the girl and quickly turned around so he wouldn't burst out laughing. The girl was wearing a bright hot, pain-to-the-eyes pink dress and her blonde hair was pulled to the side in pigtails. She looked just too cute to not be attending kindergarten.

The girl song a quick elementary school song (a very off key one too) before she left the stage again with a toothy smile.

"May I have a big hand for out very own Lauren." The headmaster asked proudly and there was a polite applause.

More poorly constructed acts passed and Chris felt sorry for Josh and the alien ambassador and his family. This was torture to everyone having to watch – not to mention that _they_ actually had to pretend to enjoy it.

"And now, it's the greatest honour for me to announce to you an amateur band consisting of students of our school. On the keyboard; Nicky Wild!"

Nicky grinned and ran up onto the stage as at the same time a screen was pulled up and their instruments were revealed.

"Egbert Lovely, filling in on the drums."

"Go Eggy!" Chris howled with laughter.

"Michelle Pinkard and her bass guitar."

Chyler pushed her friend onto the stage and looked at Chris. They were next.

"Playing the guitar, Christopher Hammond."

Chris ran onto the stage to furious applause and took the electrical guitar Nicky held out to him, checking the plugs after hanging it around his shoulder.

"And last, but certainly not least, where would one be without the other? Here to grace us with her enchanting voice; Chyler Hammond."

Chyler walked onto the stage, blushing furiously. She walked up the microphone as the headmaster cleared off the stage and took it off its stand.

"I wrote this song with my brother Chris." She informed the crowd, her eyes searching the front row for Josh and Atalya.

She found them within an instant and took a deep breath. Then she let her eyes glide over the ambassador's family and her heart stopped, her breath catching in her throat. Right there, almost right in front of her, sat her father, the man she had been told about so lovingly throughout her youth.

The first soft tones of the song woke her from her daze and she opened her mouth. She wasn't singing to the crowd anymore. She was singing for her father.

_If only I had_

_One more moment of your time_

_One more moment_

_For you to be mine_

Minutes pass

Hours fly

There's nothing left

But I can't say goodbye

True love

Lost yet again

The greater good

But I need a friend

_Chorus_

Maybe I'm crazy

I was so young

How could it have been

A love so strong?

Forever mine

Forever yours

But still

I'm singing this chorus

_Chorus_

You don't know

Nor can you see

The loving arms

You left with me

One more moment

That's all I ask

Help me with

This living task

_Chorus_

Give me strength

And give me hope

It's all I need

My back against the rope

Please forgive me

Please be strong

Don't condemn me

For I have done wrong

_Chorus_

One more moment

Spend with you

I'll be wishing

To you, I am true

_Chorus_

"Always be mine…"

People rose to their feet applauding as the band took their bows. Chyler shot her brother a quick look and motioned with her eyes to their father.

"_Guess we picked the perfect song._" Chris told her, seemingly unfazed.

The headmaster returned onto the stage and motioned for the band to leave. They did so with high spirits, due to their successful performance.

"Now, to give you and our students a break… Ambassador Avidan of KO-35 – would you like to say a few words?"

Avidan got up and thanked the headmaster. The band hung around, just out of sight at the edge of the stage, watching the ambassador and the crowd, silently talking about their performance and how perfect it had been. Chyler was lost in thought and Chris looked around the crowd, scanning it for something, anything out of the ordinary. Something didn't feel right.

The ambassador started his speech, thanking the headmaster, complimenting their band, praising Josh and falling into the usual mumbo-jumbo.

Chris felt his body react before everything truly registered in his mind and dimly he thought that this must be how the Power worked. His eyes had caught something glistering at the back of the auditorium, and his instincts had him flying onto the stage accompanied by the sound of a gun being fired twice.

He flung himself at the ambassador, throwing them both to the ground. People started shrieking and panicking. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. His eyes widened when he noticed blood was everywhere. Distantly he heard someone call for 911.

Nothing in his mind was coherent until he felt two soft hands pull him off the ambassador and forcing him to his feet. They walked a small distance before he was allowed to sit again and something soft was pressed against his shoulder.

"Chris?" Chyler's soft voice, with an underlying tone of dread, reached his ears and he nodded.

"I'll be fine. The ambassador?"

"The bullet caught him in the abdomen. No one will know anything until we get to hospital." Chyler admitted.

Chris nodded and leaned against his sister, eyes closed. After a while he heard the sirens of two ambulances and before he knew it, he lay on a gurney in one of them. A paramedic was looking at his shoulder, while Chyler squeezed his hand to let him know she was there.

Soon enough he was charted into the ER and was met by his mother's sweet face.

"I'm proud of you, Chris." She whispered as he was transferred from the gurney onto a patient bed. "Now let's get that bullet out and let the Power do the rest, shall we?"

Chris smiled and nodded. Everything would be just fine now, or so he thought.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	31. Chapter 31: No Way Back

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: That and his emotions got onto a rollercoaster. No, Avidan doesn't die._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Yeah, Chyler's just like that. No Chris is quite fine._

_**Mz. Daydream**: It's quite… well… not what you've been waiting for. Yay! Just remember I'm leaving on Holiday this Friday._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, she wasn't really prepared to see her father. He will know soon enough. Andros will indeed be proud of the two. You can torture Lynette a little, but not within an inch of death._

_**Lady Kimiko**: No, her nightmare coming far from true. I promised it would be just a nightmare, didn't I? And Chyler is unhurt, she has the same blood-type as her brother. –bows- I'm a song service too, though I never really told anyone. So if you need a song… just email me what it needs to be about and I could try writing one. I can't wait for all those moments._

_**Star Fata**: Nah, it doesn't bother him much. I'll wait forever… just please don't update during my vacation?_

_**Arwennicole**: Thanks, yeah Chris is very brave… or not… it's just ranger instinct and some foolishness he got from Andros if you ask me. Here's the update._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, no way around it anymore. Yeah, Chris is definitely the son of his father and Ash is proud of it._

_**DarkHonda**: YAY! I wrote a better chapter! Glad you liked it._

_**Megarider**: Of course it leads Ash to Andros… or the other way around… whatever! They're meeting and that's all that really matters. No need to wait more._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: No, not Lynette._

_**SSL**: Yeah, now they meet._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Well, this happens._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, go Chris, Avidan's a good man. Thanks. –beams- Eventually? How about now?_

_**Jessica01**: Yeah, yay._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: That's okay, really. Glad you liked all the chapters. Yes, this is where they run into each other…_

_**Zeopurple**: Thanks, he'll know, don't worry. He'll know before he goes home. Nah, he was the one saving a life, just like his dad would do._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 31**: No Way Back

Ashley had telekinetically removed the bullet from Chris's shoulder. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up tightly, securing the gauze.

"Well, you successfully ruined your shirt." Ashley sighed, looking at the rags that had once been fondly called Shirt #3 (it had been mutilated and chopped up so as the wound wouldn't be disturbed).

Chris looked up at her innocently with slightly dazed eyes.

"How much blood did he lose?" Ashley asked her companion who was monitoring his vital signs.

"Lots." The paramedic replied flatly.

"Shall I call the blood bank for a type and cross?" A passing nurse inquired.

"No, I know his blood type." Ashley sighed, looking at Chyler for a moment. "Get me a blood transfusion kit. Only Chyler matches him."

The nurse nodded and walked away briskly. From the other side of the curtain behind Ashley panicking voices rose up.

"Bp's falling!"

"We're losing him!"

"I can't get that damned bullet out. There's too much blood, I can't see a thing."

"Ash! Help us out here!" Tracy's voice called.

"Chyler, watch your brother." Ashley told her daughter and quickly walked around the curtain to help out her friend.

"I know you can blindly get the bullet out, Ash. Please?" Tracy requested desperately, gesturing to the man lying on the hospital bed.

Ashley nodded, motioning for everyone to step back. She held one hand over the wound and reached out, just like Andros had taught her. Mentally she could feel the bullet and give it a nudge. To her relief she found it reacted to her every order and she gently guided it back up the way it had come in.

"Heart rate is stabilizing." A nurse declared, relieved. "And blood pressure is back up."

"Call the OR, he's going up. Screen his family for suitable blood donors when they come in - he's going to need at least two. For now use the cell saver." Tracy ordered and turned to Ashley.

Her eyes widened at the bullet still floating in the air above Ashley's hand and she immediately offered a tray to dispose of it. Ashley shot her a faint smile and returned to her children. Chyler was just being hooked up to give some blood.

"How much do you want?" The nurse inquired.

"Two bags should be more than enough." Ashley replied.

Chris laid his head back down and his eyes squeezed shut. Ashley stroked his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You'll feel better soon." She promised tenderly, carefully putting his right arm in a sling.

"Where is he?" A familiar voice suddenly demanded.

"Calm down, Josh." Tracy told him. "He's brought up to the OR. Everyone directly related to him by blood needs to be screened to find a match. We don't have Karovan blood types in this hospital and he needs it desperately."

"The boy?" Another voice demanded.

"Over there, he'll be just fine." Tracy promised as she led the needed family members away.

A woman rushed over and pushed Ashley aside, taking Chris's free hand and shaking it.

"Thank you so much for saving my husband's life." She told him.

"Excuse me." Ashley told the woman pointedly as the nurse handed her the first bag of Chyler's blood.

The woman stepped aside for a moment and let Ashley hook Chris up to the blood. More of the people having come in with them gathered at the bed and Ashley started to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Why is that girl giving him blood?" The woman inquired.

"She's his twin." Ashley explained. "Their blood is a perfect match."

"Well, thank you for treating him. You can go on with your job now." The woman replied, her eyes lifting briefly, as though Ashley was only worthy of a spare glace.

"Excuse me, you can't tell me what to do." Ashley answered flatly, trying not to let her anger show.

"Don't you have other patients that require treatment?" The woman asked haughtily.

"Maybe, who are you to judge?" Ashley retorted.

"Lynette of KO-35, wife of the ambassador." The woman told her with her head held high as if Ashley was some lower life form.

Ashley glared, but otherwise ignored her.

"Have him admitted for observation." Ashley told the nurse, signing the chart and handing it over, adding to answer the questioning gaze. "I know its not standard policy for gunshots to non-vital organs of any sort, but this boy isn't standard."

The nurse nodded and went off to find Chris a bed for the night.

"Can I stay with him?" Chyler asked suddenly. "He's my twin and all…"

"Sure." Ashley cut her off, flashing her a weak smile.

"I want this boy to get another doctor and a second opinion." Lynette spoke up suddenly, her gaze icy and her smirk cold. "After all… he deserves the _best_."

Ashley's eyes widened and raging anger pumping through her veins as she felt the Power respond to her outrage. Knowing better then to pick a fight in this state, especially in the ER, she turned on her heels and stormed off, pushing her way through Lynette's small crowd.

She got as far as the entrance, with everyone parting to let her through, until she pretty much just crashed into someone. His hands quickly wrapped around her upper arms to steady her and she muttered a quick apology and thank you, trying to brush past him before the tears fell.

"Ashley?"

Her eyes shot up, finding two hazel eyes boring right into hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself drowning. Her mind seemed oddly separated from everything else as her lips whispered two words that summed up everything pretty well.

"Oh shit."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	32. Chapter 32: The Run In

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: She'll clear up. Avidan loves Lynette and even if he didn't… he does love the rest of his family. No… they don't talk just yet._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Glad you agree with Ash. She could have… but with the power playing up as well as her temper, there's no telling what could happen. Yeah… I noticed that… it's… scary._

_**Johnny**: She doesn't know just yet. I NEED LYNETTE! She'll clear up! Big time!_

_**Arwennicole**: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. This one you'll surely like._

_**BellaCordelia**: Ash has people who aren't upset to do that for her._

_**Megarider**: Be very honoured… you'll see. Lynette still sees what she wants to see, not what is really there. Good that you don't want to kill her, I need her._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Well, enjoy this one._

_**SSL**: Yeah, they found each other._

_**Jenny**: Nope, you didn't. And please, please, please beta those chapters or at least send me the ones that are already done… Now you're the one pushing me here!_

_**JDPhoenix**: Don't wait any longer, here's more. Just sit back, read and enjoy._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, literally… I couldn't help myself… again._

_**Star Fata**: No… I get floored by small poles in Amsterdam. Ashley has people to pick a fight for her, she's in no state to right now. This Friday I'm leaving._

_**C.C.C.**: Thankies! She thinks she's just about everything she's not? Everyone has a right to ask for a second opinion… but they have to be family or next of kin… unfortunately… she is, but doesn't know._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: No, because Lynette can open her eyes, Maura can't. You'll see later on._

_**Jessica01**: What fireworks?_

_**Charmedfun**: Well, I hope this one clears it up a bit for you._

_**Zeopurple**: A bit too much of what she should be? She doesn't know Ashley saved his life. Enjoy the chapter._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: No… she doesn't know. She has absolutely no clue. No one has. No one will touch the twins, promise. No, Andros doesn't figure it out._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: YAY! You're mad! You're the first! And the only! Finally! I was waiting for someone to be irritated by the cliffie!_

_**Tay**: Ashley has no respect at the moment, she just knows if she explodes… it won't be pretty and she can't do that to her boss and Josh. It's been 17 years._

_**Darklover**: Always. Yeah, they finally met._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 32**: The Run In

"I have to go." Ashley muttered, walking past him.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around, her eyes shooting daggers at Josh.

"You, Weaver, are dead." With that she spun on her heel and stalked off.

Slowly Chris was growing more coherent again and was now feebly glaring at Lynette. She was taken aback by the boy's sudden anger.

"That was uncalled for." He informed her. "She's the best doctor around, you know."

"You okay, Chris?" Josh informed, coming over with Tracy on his heels.

"I'll be fine." Chris sighed. "Really, Josh. Thanks to Chyler. I'm just being kept in for observation while the wound is healing to prevent complications."

"That's preposterous." Lynette informed Josh matter-of-factly, turning to Tracy. "You are a doctor, I want this boy to get a second opinion."

"I believe Dr. Hammond is perfectly capable to diagnose the needs of this patient for herself." Tracy replied professionally.

"Wait…" Lynette paused, frowning as her brain tried to digest the information. "These two have the same last name as that incompetent doctor."

"I wouldn't be so surprised seeing as they are _her_ children." Tracy replied patiently, as though she were to three-year-old Nicky not to eat soap. "And she makes her past no secret. These two are infused by the Power – all that rapid healing and strength. Something about twins and genes, but the fact is that, after the night is over, Chris will be as good as new. As both a doctor and mother, Dr. Hammond has decided he should be in the hospital for this injury to heal. If anything might not go as it should, there are tons of doctors around to intervene."

Lynette grew quiet.

"Not to mention that if it wasn't for her, your husband would have died right here in the ER and none of us could have done anything." Tracy added quietly.

From the corner of his eyes Josh saw Carlos open his mouth, him and the other rangers having been quiet up until then.

"Yes, Carlos, that used to be your Ashley. I'm not sure if you can still call her that thought."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to explain Ashley's motives." Josh snapped.

Just then Zhane and Karone came rushing in, having stayed at the hotel with Aila during the school performance.

"Did we miss something?" Zhane inquired upon seeing the silent faces.

Andros's eyes fell on his baby niece and suddenly anger rose up inside of him.

"No, but obviously _we_ did." He snapped. "I thought I could trust you."

With those words he stalked off, leaving everyone to wonder that had gotten into him. Andros stalked the halls of the hospital until he reached an information desk. A stupid and rash thought popped up in his mind, but he couldn't suppress it and before he knew it, he was at the desk, asking for the directions to Dr. Hammond's office.

Slowly he found himself some stairs and went up to the second floor, searching around until he finally faced a glass door. The engraved letters told him 'Dr. Hammond' owned the office. He gently rapped his knuckles against the glass.

A waited until a muffled 'come in' told him it was clear and the pushed the door open. It pained him to see the red puffy eyes, a dead giveaway that Ashley had been crying. He closed the door behind him and started walking over, gently reaching out.

"Don't." Ashley told him flatly, trying not to remember the last time she had cried over him. "Don't Andros. We're not the same anymore. What do you want?"

"I want to talk." Andros replied, stopping dead in his tracks and dropping his arm back to his side.

"There's nothing to talk about. I know everything. Josh is ambassador, remember? Well, he's also my best friend and neighbour." Ashley informed him, refusing to look at him.

"No." Andros replied furiously. "You don't know. Please, Ash, let me explain. I understand that you moved on. Your children prove that much, but please, give me a chance to at least get this out?"

He was begging, he knew, but he couldn't care less right now. All he needed was for her to understand; not some guessing game Josh provided her with, but the full and complete truth from his mouth.

"Fine, but not here." She told him, firmly. "My shift is over anyway."

"Where?" Andros asked, obviously relieved.

"My house." She said curtly.

He nodded her and followed her to her car. He got into the front seat and what followed was probably one of the quietest rides she had ever experienced. She noticed Andros's eyes widen a little as she pulled up to her beach house, admitting silently to herself it was a little too big looking for three people.

Silently she let him in and dumped her keys on the table in the hall. He followed her into the living room and looked around, obviously rather lost.

"Sit down." Ashley offered, taking pity on him. "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Andros sighed, sitting down on one of the couches. He paused before adding, softly, "You've done pretty well on your own. Your husband must be proud of you."

"Andros." Ashley sighed, sitting down next to him, her back against the armrest so she could face him at the same time. "Chris and Chyler have _my_ last name. My last name hasn't changed ever. I'm a single mother."

Andros looked away shamefully.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You wanted to talk." She told him gently. "Talk."

He looked in her eyes and saw endless patience, the patience she always used to show him when they were still together. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.** This chapter is again dedicated to _Megarider_ this time for posting review 600.**


	33. Chapter 33: Reconnecting

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, this happens next, even though they both should know better!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, FINALLY! I got there! He's definitely cute being miserable, but I thing he's got a right to be happy now._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, they've got so much too talk about… it just had to be another chapter. Yes, Tracy is one of Ashley's best friends since coming here. Chris, being the man of the house, is very protective of his mom and sister. Ashley's not specifically upset with Andros, she's just upset in general. Don't worry about Jenny, I can handle her. She's only got the last few chapters, so I'll be able to update for another while._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, Lynette got told! Here's more!_

_**Lady Kimiko**: Of course they're not trying to rip each others heads off, they both love each other. Can I knock some sense into your Andros and Ashley with my imaginary baseball bat?_

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, finally you might add. Just read and see. Glad you liked it in Leiden. Three more days and I'm out of here!_

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, a whole lot of reviews and there are still being add to it! I'm leaving this Friday, so… Wait no longer!_

_**Megarider**: Yeah, you posted 600. Glad you like the chapter, love this one._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Well, this. Trust me, it's worth the extra wait._

_**Kamali Shen**: Thank you so much._

_**DarkHonda**: Yes… at first._

_**SSL**: Because it's fun!_

_**ChaosRanger**: Glad you like it, there's still so much more to come._

_**Jessica01**: Like they would ever fight._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, good of me, isn't it? There's a whole lot more until this is solved._

_**Zeopurple**: He's not truly mad at them, just really frustrated and taking it out on them. You'll see._

_**Tay**: Yeah, it wasn't really that hard once he had all the facts. They'll come very clean._

_**DracoWolf88**: Thanks. Wow… I'm speechless._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you like them. Enjoy._

_**Jenny**: That was very close. How about you won't find an update for this one tomorrow? Now gimme those chapters! And write that wonderful new story of you!_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Well, here's the chat, that's the most important thing to be happening right now… right? No cliffy this time._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yes, everything is working out!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, Lynette got put in place. Don't fear, the next chapter is here!_

_**Aka-chan**: Oh, don't worry, I've got it complete on my computer… before even the half of this story was posted. It will finish._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, cliffies are fun to write! How I could do that? Easy? Just read, your questions will be answered. Nope, I need Lynette. Tracy? She's always known, and no, no one else can find out because for all they know, Chris got his power from Ash too, it's a twin thing._

_**Mita427**: Yeah, finally!_

_**Enigmaforum**: Glad you liked the chapters. Yeah, they need this talk…_

_**Anyabarl1987**: Wow, thanks. I'm honoured I managed to catch your interest with my story like that. No, I hadn't given myself a pat yet, but I surely will and I'm already treating myself. Leaving to Ireland for a few days this Friday… and leaving you all in suspense what's going to happen next. Enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you'll love it._

_**Charmedfun**: Glad things got straightened out for you. Enjoy!_

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 33**: Reconnecting

"When I arrived at KO-35, my parents caught me off guard with Maura. It took us all a day to realise that what was going on was real. We did everything we could to protest, but they kept cutting us off. Next thing I knew, I was married to Maura. My life has been hell ever since." He told her softly. "I never ever wanted this, Ash."

"You look pretty comfortable." Ashley told him, looking away, and he sighed.

"It's my daughter." He replied. "I was forced to have both Cevil and her. I 'needed' an heir, according to my mother. God, I was so happy when Maura found she was expecting a boy the first time around. I thought it was over with that. The future of my morpher was ensured and that would be the end of it. Then my mother decided we didn't get enough attention in the media, not like Zhane and Karone were getting with their kids. My daughter was born and Maura immediately ignored her. Cevil has always been more important to her. She's been babying him, corrupting and bribing him, spoiling him rotten since the day he was born. The universe is doomed the day he gets handed my morpher."

Ashley looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You're all I've ever wanted, Ash." He assured her quietly. "I just needed you to know you're the only one I've ever loved and the only one I will ever love. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I'll go now."

"They're yours." Ashley whispered softly as he stood up.

She didn't know why she did it, but somehow she felt like she owed him, had to tell him and keep him around for just a little longer.

"What?" Andros replied confused.

"Chris and Chyler." Ashley elaborated. "They're yours."

"How?" Andros asked stunned.

"I was pregnant when you left. I didn't find out until the day before your… wedding. I was going to tell you when you came back, but…" She smiled faintly. "I couldn't help it. I snuck out in the middle of the night and got myself a private shuttle to KO-35, hyper rush 3. I was just in time to catch our ceremonial kiss. I rushed back home and cried my guts out. I really thought you had betrayed me back then. I found the acceptance letter to a Miami college in the mail and…" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I just had to get away. I was so scared that I would lose my baby to you in a custody battle if you ever found out. I would have been a lost case – I mean, a struggling single mom compared to a well-off married man? If I had had a boy…"

"I understand… I… I'm sorry" Andros responded, suppressing the urge to reach out to her.

"I ran into Josh here. I wasn't doing very well. I got a year off, but I would still have to start college with a newborn – two, but I didn't know at the time - and I was barely able to provide for myself. I wouldn't have been able to support my baby when he or she was born. Josh took me in. He was there for me when I found out I was having twins. He told me about the betrothing tradition when I was about eight months along. You can't even start to imagine what a relief that was to me. He was there for me when I had Chris and Chyler and we lived with him until they were five - by then I was able to support both them and me. They were eight when we moved in here, thanks to my late grandmother and Jeff's generosity. I managed to become a doctor and the rest you can pretty much guess."

"I wish I could have been here for you." Andros sighed, this time he couldn't stop himself as he took Ashley's hand into his. "I would never allow anyone to take them from you, never."

Ashley looked at him and smiled sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, but your mother might betroth and marry them too." Ashley choked out. "I don't want that for them. I don't want them to go through that."

"I refuse to let them go through this misery I'm in." Andros promised her, gently pulling her into a hug slow enough for her to protest against it. "I felt so dirty. I loved you so much and yet I had sex with a total stranger, just because I was forced to marry her. Then I was even forced to have _children_ with her. I could cry every time I had to do that, Ash. God knows I did for hours afterwards. It even managed to empty my stomach on several occasions."

Ashley's arms wrapped around him, clinging to him as her tears fell faster.

"I was lucky Maura seemed to get pregnant easily." He confided in her. "I only had to sleep with her three times, but those nights were the worst in my whole life. Now she's been cheating on me for years, but I can't divorce her because I have no proof."

"Only those three nights?" Ashley inquired softly, nearly stunned.

"Yeah, and every single one of them I wished I spend with you, every other I dreamed of you."

Ashley pulled back and for a moment Andros thought he had said too much. Then she fingered a bracelet on her wrist.

"I never took it off." She told him sadly, pulling something out from under her shirt.

His eyes widened when he recognized the first present he'd ever given to her: her necklace. Yet that wasn't all, next to the pendant a slim silver band hung from the chain; her engagement ring.

"I never could quite let you go." She told him, rubbing at her tears. "They had a father, even though you weren't with us. Remember that time you told me that Karovan fairytale? I had Deca put it on a data disk for me. It's been their bedtime story since the day they were born. I never told them a bad word about you and I taught them how to control their telekinesis, telepathy and ghosting."

"Ghosting?" Andros asked surprised. "They know how to ghost?"

"Every day." Ashley replied sadly. "I can't have them walking around with dual toned hair and deny who they are. But it pains me to see them without it. That they have to hide because of KO-35's screwed traditions."

"I love you, Ash." Andros told her boldly. "I never stopped."

"So do I." Ashley answered with a sigh. "I love you and my babies more than anything… I could never stop loving you, ever."

Gently Andros leaned in, tenderly kissing her tears away before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. The gentleness didn't last long and soon he found Ashley trapped beneath him. Their kisses had grown more passionate, carrying them back to a time they had no worries. Andros groaned when Ashley broke the kiss, pushing him back.

"My bedroom is just up the stairs you know." She informed him, innocently but suggestively.

Andros grinned. Not about to decline the offer, he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom, after some teasing suggestions they use the bathroom when he wandered the wrong way. Her touch was enough to dispel every memory of Maura's touch as they both were carried off into their own world together.

**Hours later**

"_Andros?_"

Andros grumbled when his sister's mental voice entered his mind.

"_What?_" He replied irritated, shaking his head at Ashley's questioning eyes.

"_Dad's stable enough for transport. We're leaving in the morning. I just thought you might like to know. Have time to get your stuff packed and all…_"

"_It's been packed since we left KO-35._" He informed her grumpily.

"_Um… okay, well, we'll see you in the morning then._" Karone sounded a bit disappointed, and a little hurt at his indifference. "_Don't do anything stupid, okay?_"

"_Sure… and Karone?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_I'm sorry for taking it out on you and Zhane._"

"_That's okay, you've been having a hard time. We'll talk about it later?_"

"_Yeah, sleep tight._"

"_You too._" Karone's voice had cheered up a little.

"What's wrong?" Ashley whispered.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Andros told her sadly.

Ashley pressed her lips to his in a silent answer, comforting him more than anything else ever could.

"I'll still be here." She promised him, stroking his hair. "And we still got tonight. Don't spoil it by being sad. If we're meant to be, we'll see each other again… but for now… our paths split again."

"I'll always love you, don't you ever forget that. And let Chris and Chyler know I'm sorry I wasn't there for them and I can't be now. I promise to make it up to them. Someday. Someday we'll be together forever and from that day, nothing will come between us, ever."

Ashley smiled and nuzzled close to him and slowly drifted off to sleep with his promise of forever… Someday.

A/N: Yay! I got to the fun point! Hope you liked it! Review!


	34. Chapter 34: Cause And Effect

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, they're together again. Of course they're meant to be! It just takes them a little time!_

_**Arwennicole**: Hope it was worth the wait. He'll come back, promise._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yes, it's fun. Don't deny it! You're doing the same thing! Yes, they are cute together. Ashley? Blow up my bat? Impossible! My imaginary baseball bat is indistructable._

_**Zeopurple**: Nope… he didn't. Their real family will take some time, but they'll get there._

_**BellaCordelia**: Yeah, at least he can be happier then he's ever been before knowing the future of his morpher is in capable hands. I had to get up early to get to work… as I had today. Sorry I made you wait longer for this one._

_**Darklover**: Some very heated tender moments. He can't turn away from his family that easily, though it pains him to leave Ash behind._

_**Johnny**: They didn't really have to make up, they didn't hate each other. But yeah, they deserved what happened between them. Andros certainly deserves to know, and a near crying Andros delivers a harder blow than a basketball ever could._

_**SweetSas**: You see right through me. He'll find solid proof, don't worry._

_**Juzblue**: It's okay! Really. Don't worry about it. Andros has got some things to settle on KO-35 and stuff before he can truly leave… and there's that little detail that he's married to Maura still._

_**Star Fata**: Yay! I love cheese._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, they got their moment to give them strength until they see each other again._

_**DarkHonda**: What are YOU sniggering about?_

_**Piper xox Leo**: Don't worry, Maura will be history soon enough._

_**Jenny**: Happy now? How's JC coming along? You know Rosa won't be celebrating her birthday for all eternity… right? YOU KNEW WHAT I HAD PLANNED!_

_**SSL**: But only for a moment._

_**Jessica01**: This is not about gut feelings or what a heart tells. Danne saw it… remember? And gut feelings and feelings of the heart are no proof in court._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, they're together… slightly. The twin is 16, Cevil 14 and Danne 11._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Yeah, they now know they still have their love. GO VOLDIE-POO!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: I know the feeling. Someday is some time away, unfortunately._

_**Mita427**: And it will be._

_**Tay**: I'm not going to put a time-limit on it, you can all decide that for yourselves. Actually, that won't be too bad. Glad you love my story._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, I guess. He'll get back, promise._

_**Jason O. Walker**: -wipes away a tear- Thanks. Good luck in Lebanon. I relayed the message to Rosa._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked. Hope you can still read this one._

_**Griffindorlioness81088**: You're the second person to tell me this in a review… you can't believe how much that means to me. Trust me… you won't miss out._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yes, now Andros cheated too, BUT he cheated with Ashley, so that makes it okay._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 34**: Cause And Effect

Ashley groaned when she woke up. Her stomach rolled unpleasantly and she quickly pulled the covers away before making a beeline to her bathroom. Her stomach emptied itself over the toilet. Once she was done, she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned against the tiled wall.

"What is wrong with me?" She murmured.

She waited a while until her stomach settled again, before getting to her feet and rinsing her mouth multiple times. Then she got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for herself and the twins.

It had been a month since she had admitted to Andros he was their father, yet they still didn't know she had. She knew they had a right to know about their situation, but she just didn't know how to tell them. What if they started asking questions about it? Did she really want to take the chance of them finding out Andros had spend the night here and that that didn't mean in an innocent way either?

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she got her mind back to the eggs in the frying pan before her. Just in time too, because a few moments later two hurricanes entered the kitchen demanding food.

Ashley sighed and surrendered the eggs to her hungry offspring, turning off the burner, before joining them at the table with her own breakfast. Reluctantly, but thankfully, her stomach accepted them without sending them back up.

Soon enough the two sugar-high teens were off to school and she got ready to go to work. Her stomach turned and she found herself hovering above the toilet for a second time that day.

"Great, I just had to catch a virus." Ashley grumbled, falling down on her bed for a moment to see if there would be more toilet encounters.

With a smile she buried her face in the second pillow on her bed, the one she never really used. The smell of Andros still lingered faintly on it and she felt her muscles relax simply by breathing in his scent, reminding her it really wasn't a dream.

Suddenly she shot up as a random thought popped into her mind.

"Oh god, please no." She murmured. "Please don't be this cruel."

Quickly getting up and fighting off a dizzy spell, she went off to work. There was the safest way to find out without rumours spreading. She just needed to find a way to take her blood without raising suspicion.

"Good morning, Dr. Hammond." The administrative assistant greeted from behind her desk, plunging on. "Your first two appointments called to reschedule. So you're free until 11."

"Thanks Kylie." Ashley smiled. "I'll just do some rounds then. Page me if you need me."

Kylie nodded and Ashley left, setting out to the ER with a plan forming in her mind.

"Hey, Ashley. Looking good. How a movie and dinner tonight and if you're good, you can make me breakfast." One of the ER doctors whistled, only a little teasingly, and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say 'no', James?" Ashley demanded anger raising ever so slightly. "I'm not interested. Oh, hey, Tracy. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She replied.

Ashley walked over to one of the beds and pulled the curtain around it to keep the conversation private.

"I… um… I stung myself on a needle. I know it's stupid and I should have been more careful, but it still happened. Could you draw some blood so I can rule out any horrible diseases?"

"Yeah, sure." Tracy shrugged going over to prepare a needle. "Just watch out next time, okay? I don't want to start doing this on a regular basis."

Ashley laughed and nodded. Tracy quickly drew the blood and handed it over to Ashley.

"Good luck with it." Tracy told her, just as a trauma patient was brought it. "Duty calls, tell me what the results are, okay?"

Ashley nodded, dropping the tube of blood into her pocket and leaving. She quickly made her way to the lab.

"Hey Armand, could you do me a favour?" She asked as she entered the lab.

"Sure, Ash, just name it." He grinned at her, crossing his arm with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"I got a patient - who wishes to stay anonymous - but could you do a pregnancy test on this blood?" Ashley asked, handing him the tube with the 'anonymous patient's' blood in it.

"Sure thing, Ash. I'll get on it right now and have the results send to your office once I get them."

"Thanks, Armand. You're a life saver."

The man laughed and Ashley left, a knot in her stomach that couldn't leave until she saw the results of the test. She returned to her office and silently prayed for the tests to come back negative.

Ashley was already busy with her 11 o'clock when the results came back. She desperately wanted to still the growing fear that was gripping her, but she couldn't walk away now. The sixteen year old on the bed and her boyfriend were going to see their baby on the ultrasound for the first time and she couldn't make herself make them wait longer, nor would she want to.

It seemed like ages before Ashley sat down behind her desk and stared at the closed folder on it. Closing her eyes she flipped it open and counted down from 10 before opening them again. The print on the paper dropped a boulder in her stomach.

"Pregnant." She muttered slightly dazed. "Oh god, I'm pregnant. I'm… I'm so sorry, Andros." She choked out.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She mumbled. "But you're going to be a daddy again without knowing it. I promise you I'll tell you the moment I see you. For now this will be my secret. I won't tell anyone until it starts showing. If I see you before then, you'll be the first to know. I have to give you that chance."

She stared at the picture of Chris and Chyler on her desk for a moment and sighed.

"Damn you, Andros. How am I ever going to tell them?"

A/N: Hope you liked it. YAY! Andros got her pregnant! Review. **Oh and the moment I updated this… it was still Rosa's (**_Phantom Rogue_**) birthday… check out her present and wish her a belated Happy Birthday if you haven't yet!**

Now listen up and pay close attention. **I'm leaving on holiday tomorrow** and I decided… not to update before that in case of last minute things popping into my head. I'm going to Ireland for **10 days**, so chapter 35 will be up the morning of **my August 29**.


	35. Chapter 35: Second Chance

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, Ash is having another baby. Just wait and see what will happen._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, hope you survived that long without me._

_**Phantom Rogue**: I'm evil to them… aren't I? I must start looking out or the Megaship will be knocking on my door._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Or just really, really… lucky. You'll have to be patient and your questions will be answered._

_**Lady Kimiko**: You so are! Yeah, she's pregnant again, I couldn't help myself._

_**Zeopurple**: I can't tell you about the amount of time it will take Andros to find out and do something about it._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: They really should know better, Ash is a doctor for heavens sake! So she kinda deserves to be pregnant. Go Voldie! Let's party…_

_**Johnny**: Hehe, and I'm going to make you wait even longer before you find out everything you want to, because that's a few chapters away._

_**SweetSas**: Oh no, they know dear Dros is their father, they've always known._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, she's having yet another baby._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, it was kinda obvious when she told him to sleep with her. I couldn't help myself._

_**Star Fata**: That's really, really, really okay, you updated now didn't you? ;)_

_**Jessica01**: Yeah._

_**Mita427**: Well, you better believe it, because that baby is growing in her stomach._

_**C.C.C.**: Thanks, I love this story too. Hope you had fun on your holiday._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Ten days gone and I still know it. Yeah, things are now definitely more complicated._

_**DizneeDol**: Nice place to visit? The best in the world! Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Blue-ranger-sky**: Sorry you had to wait, here's more._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Glad you like the situation I put her in… again._

_**JDPhoenix**: I'm going back to school this Monday… You'll just have to wait and see how long Andros takes._

_**Piper xox Leo**: You'll just have to wait and see._

_**Darklover**: Well, with Maura they were just very lucky shots, with Ashley… it's more like it just happens._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it. Here's the update._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Lynette is made to think the powers come from Ashley and Chyler. Yes they children are all different ages, but on KO-35 they take the name 'school assignment' literally, so the whole school was doing the project. Ashley knew about Chris having the red ranger powers, because he is heir to them and yes, she told him. Glad you like the story._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Glad you like my story. Enjoy this chapter._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 35**: Second Chance

"Is something wrong, dad?" Andros asked as he entered his parents' house.

A purple blur darted his way and he staggered back a little as he caught Elia in his arms. One look at the girl told him something was very off. Her eyes were puffy and she had obviously been crying.

"We're returning to Earth in two days to finish that ambassadorial visit." His father replied, the older man's eyes sad as he watched his granddaughter wrapped up in his son's arms.

"And Elia?" Andros pressed on, knowing that was the less important side of whatever his dad needed to tell him.

Avidan sighed and looked away.

"Your mother has decided that… since your sister and Zhane don't seem to be looking for a husband for Elia here… she'll take it upon herself to do so."

"No." Andros flat out said, his blood boiling with anger. "She can't."

Avidan sighed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, she can. I know and I hate it too. Truly Andros, I do, you have to believe me. You're miserable and have been so ever since you married Maura. You hide it well, but I can see it in your eyes." He paused, before adding, "There are those moments when… you're happy, but they are never true to the core of your being and I'm sorry for that. I don't want that for anyone else."

"Where's mom?" Andros demanded softly.

"Over at your sister's, arguing. They aren't too happy with her. Elia fled here. She wanted to see you, but didn't dare to come to your house. That's why I called you here instead of telling you over the comm. that we're returning to Earth."

Andros nodded and held Elia tightly, gently placing a kiss on her head.

"If only I could prove that Maura is cheating on me." Andros sighed. "Then mom's bubble of an always happy betrothing could be popped."

"Maura is cheating on you?" Avidan asked surprised.

"For years." Andros replied, adding at the darkening of Avidan's face. "Dad… just leave it okay? My marriage has been screwed up from the moment it started. There's no need in pretending it's wasn't."

"It's your choice." Avidan sighed. "Oh, I've asked your grandfather to join us to Earth this time. He was delighted to join."

Andros smiled and looked down at his crying niece.

"We won't let this happen, Elia. If necessary, I'll arrange for you to hide out on Earth." Andros promised.

Elia pulled back and stared at him with big eyes, as trusting and loving as though she was that toddler that held onto him for support instead of the young woman she was becoming.

"Really?"

"Really." Andros smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Elia whispered, smiling as she hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

Andros smiled and held Elia close. He once promised no one would hurt his niece and he very much intended to keep that promise.

**That night**

"Andros? What are you doing here?" Karone asked.

It was already dark outside and she and Zhane were just about to go to bed when the doorbell had sounded.

"Can I come in for just a moment? It's about Elia."

Karone immediately stepped aside and Zhane had popped up at the sound of his daughter's name. Andros didn't even wait to be in seated in the living room, but softly whispered what he wanted to say.

"Look, dad told me what's going on. He's not happy with it, you're not happy with it, I'm not happy with it and Elia is _definitely_ not happy with it, but there's nothing we can do to stop it." Andros explained and both Zhane and Karone looked outraged. "I'm not finished yet. Maybe we can't stop it, but if Elia isn't around, it's hard to betroth her, don't you think?"

"What are you suggesting?" Karone asked, her voice no louder then his, though there was a suspicious and confused edge to her voice.

"For Elia to go away, just for a little while, so we can talk mom out of this. We're going to Earth again, and that would be a great opportunity for Elia to run." Andros explained.

"And where would she stay!" Zhane demanded, hissing softly. "Josh's? That's the first place your mom would look!"

"I know a place she can stay without mom finding out… just trust me okay?" He pleaded. "I just can't tell you where, for the less people know, the better."

"It's worth a shot, Zhane." Karone murmured with tears in her eyes. "If it helps my little girl, I'm willing to try it."

"Fine." Zhane huffed. "But _you_ are taking all responsibility for it."

Andros nodded and opened the door.

"Just make sure she's ready to leave at any moment when we're on Earth. I'll take care of the rest."

And with those words he disappeared back into the night. Karone shut and locked the door behind him and Zhane looked at her sceptically.

"I hope that brother of yours didn't just lose his mind."

"Have a little faith in him, Zhane." Karone sighed. "He knows what he's doing… I hope."

"I hope you're right, Karone. For Elia's sake, I'm willing to try anything." Zhane muttered.

"Me too." She hesitated.

"Somehow though, I think we shouldn't tell the others."

"Yeah, let them at least be genuinely surprise Elia has done a runner. I just wish we would know where she'll end up."

"Knowing Andros, she'll probably be hidden right under people's noses."

Karone giggled and gave him a shove before starting up the stairs. Zhane quickly followed her and caught her in his arms. With ease he slung her over his shoulder and continued up walking. Karone was wildly giggling, trying to keep the noise down so their children wouldn't wake up.

"Caveman." She accused laughingly when he threw her on their bed.

"But you love me." Zhane grinned, falling down next to her and kissing her lips.

Karone gave in to his kisses and smiled against his lips.

"Just know that Aila is the last baby you got out of me. If you get me pregnant again, it will cost you your life." She warned him.

"Yes, oh Queen of all Evil." Zhane replied and Karone melted into him, giving herself up to his touch.

Just for a moment, both of them forgot about everything that was going on and concentrating just on each other. Tomorrow they would return to their problems, but tomorrow was far away right now.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. This chapter is dedicated to _Psycho Tangerine_ for posting review **700**. If you want to know, I had a great holiday in Ireland… except for the fact my gran died while I was away. We're burying her today… so bare with me if the sequel to this story is going to be slow.

On brighter note: this is the first of many chapters updated in the morning from my bed. I GOT WIRELESS!


	36. Chapter 36: Finding Out

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**DarkHonda**: I'm not going to say anything about that. You don't have to miss this any longer._

_**Johnny**: No you can not kill Lynette because she will still turn out to the better, just give it a little more time. Like I told DarkHonda, I'm not saying anything about that hiding place._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, I had lots of fun, but for now I'm glad to be back home._

_**Megarider**: Well, this won't, this story is finish, it's the sequel that still needs to be written._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Elia is 15 almost 16, she's half a year younger then the twin. I'll be surviving school again starting Monday._

_**Anyabarl1987**: No need to wait, I update very, very regularly. I know even better how it is to lose family, both my grandpas passed away when I was 4 and 12. Owie… laptops are good._

_**Star Fata**: Yay! You like Avidan. Don't hurt Lynette too much._

_**Bluerangersky**: Glad you liked it. I'm not going to tell._

_**Juzblue**: Glad you liked the little Zhane and Karone scene I put in._

_**BellaCordelia**: No comment. That's a surprise._

_**SSL**: Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Jessica01**: Glad you liked the chapter._

_**DizneeDol**: Andros's dad is great, just like Andros… he often listens to Lynette too much._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Because that hasn't happened just yet, but it will._

_**Zeopurple**: I'm not telling anything about. You'll just have to wait and see._

_**Mita427**: Andros is getting guts and brains. Spending the night with Ash obviously did some good to him._

_**Phantom Rogue**: I'm glad to be home. I missed you guys. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Jenny**: A babble review! Yay! And you send me those beta-read chapters! You're the best! Now… I just can't remember if I send the chapters I have for LT to you… Remind me? My school starts again Monday, so don't feel too bad, it means less time to write. It is a funny story, you freely got to skip a class. Yes, that was definitely long enough._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you love the chapter._

_**JDPhoenix**: Wireless is great. I'm sitting in my bed, just awoken, writing my RR. Actually, the countdown has started, 9 more chapters to go till the end._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, it was surreal until I came home. Glad you liked the chapter. Here's another one._

_**Tay**: Don't worry, here's more._

_**BlackHalliwell**: Glad you liked._

_**Lady Kimiko**: You reviewed just in time. I had already started my RR writing. Glad you got a field day out of the chapter. How the hell do I do it? Good question… I would like the know that. Yeah… you should._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 36**: Finding Out

"Welcome back to Earth." Josh greeted with a pained smile. "I'm sorry about what happened three months ago."

"No hard feelings." Avidan assured him. "In all honesty it shook us awake. We have been very lax with security lately and seemed to forget that not everyone is as kind hearted as others."

"I take it you have sharpened your security, then?" Josh inquired and smiled when Andros and Zhane flashed their morphers.

"Tell me, how is that boy that saved me? I'd like to thank him for it in person, if that is possible." Avidan requested.

"He's doing just fine. I'll see what I can do for you." Josh promised.

"Maura, dear, are you okay? You look a little pale." Lynette inquired.

"Uh? Oh… Yeah, I'm fine." Maura replied distantly, one arm wrapped around her midriff, the other on Cevil's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should go see a doctor." Lynette suggested lightly.

"No, thanks. I'm fine, really." Maura pressed irritably.

The tone of Maura's voice caused Danne to edge closer to Andros. Andros placed an arm around Danne's shoulder and pulled her a little close to him, giving her some security. Josh sighed as he watched them. He had been watching this scene for years now and it still didn't feel right to not do something about it.

**That evening**

"Josh!" Chyler exclaimed happily as Josh walked into their kitchen from the back yard.

"Hey twerp." Josh greeted laughingly, even though the sixteen-year-old was already nearing his height.

"Chyler." Ashley warned. "Eat your dinner."

Chyler made a face, but sat back down and poked her vegetables. Pinching her nose shut, she put them into her mouth and swallowed, pretending to puke afterwards.

"CHYLER!" Ashley cursed. "Sorry Josh, is there something you wanted?"

"Actually, yeah. The Karovan ambassador is back to finish his visit and he would like to personally think Chris for saving his life. I told him I'd see what I could arrange for him."

"What are you doing with them tomorrow?" Ashley inquired.

"I was planning on taking them to the sea-aquarium. Why?" Josh replied.

"I have to work tomorrow." Ashley told him with a sweet smile. "And it's summer vacation."

Josh laughed and shook his head.

"Atalya and the kids are coming too. I don't see why Chris and Chyler couldn't tag along as well." Josh nodded. "I'll pick them up tomorrow morning?"

"Thanks." Ashley smiled. "I'm starting an early shift, so you might want to feed them." She exaggerated a wink and grinned at him.

Josh laughed and nodded.

"I'll tell Talya to count two more mouths for breakfast – or should I make it four?" He added teasingly

"Bye Josh." The twin said pointedly, waving.

"We're going to spend the day with Josh." Chris grinned, acting like he was six and not sixteen.

"We'll be spending the day with dad." Chyler muttered.

The two fell silent for a moment and stared at their plates. They had never once been able to spend a day with their father before and now that they would, he wouldn't even know it.

"Chris, Chyler." Ashley started, breaking the silence. "There's something you need to know."

The two looked up and Ashley took a deep breath before going on.

"He knows." She admitted softly. "Three months ago when you saved the ambassador's life, I ran into him, but you already know that. After he stormed out of the ER he came to my office. We talked, set things straight and I told him."

"What!" Chyler exclaimed. "And we're still here?"

"He promised not to take you away or tell anyone, Chyler. I take his word for it. All he wants is for you to be happy. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry for not being able to be here for you during the past 17 years."

"Mom… we're not even 16 and a half yet." Chris pointed out, indicating himself and Chyler with his fork.

"Do you really think he doesn't care he wasn't around when I was pregnant either? He wanted to see my belly grow just as much as he wanted to see you two grow up."

Chyler got up with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"We love you mom, both of you. But why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I didn't know how to." Ashley admitted. "How could I explain to you that your father knew? I had no clue how you would react to it, especially with him back on KO-35. It could seem like a rejection to you and I just didn't know what to say."

"It's okay, mom." Chris promised, coming over and hugging her too. "We understand. That conversation can't have been easy for either of you."

"You can't even start to imagine. Then again, I wish you could have seen his face when he realised you were his heir and not Cevil. He couldn't possibly have been more delighted."

"So he'll recognize us as his children in front of the whole universe on judgement day?" Chyler asked in awe, grinning in anticipation.

"Yes, he will refuse Cevil his morpher in front of everyone and declare Chris as his rightful heir." Ashley smiled. "Just be ready for a whole lot of trouble and uproar when that day comes."

"Definitely." Chyler grinned.

"Together we can beat anything." Chris cried, thumping his chest macho-man style. "So, that means we officially got two younger siblings too, right?"

"One, if you'd ask your dad. He loves your sister dearly, but Cevil he could do without."

Chris laughed at that and Chyler smiled.

"Does our sister have a name?" She inquired lightly.

"He didn't mention it." Ashley pondered, not remembering ever having heard the name of Andros's daughter.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow then." Chyler beamed.

Ashley smiled at her children as they hugged her one last time and started clearing the table. They deserved this day out. Maybe if they spent time with Andros's family, without them knowing the true identity of the two, would make the truth easier for everyone to accept. They'd just have to wait and see.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	37. Chapter 37: Undeniable Truth

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, they're meeting him and spending time with him. Judgement day is close._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, I updated. I'll have an easy time in school the first semester, so don't worry. Remember what Ashley promised when she found out? She wants to try and let Andros be the first to know. Chris and Chyler will hear before Ash starts showing, don't worry. Lynette will figure it out soon, promise._

_**Megarider**: Glad you liked it._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah, maybe it's a little bit Andros's fault too, but he never wanted Cevil in the first place._

_**Tal**: Here's your wanted update._

_**Mz. Daydream**: No need to wait longer._

_**Kamali shen**: Soon, very soon._

_**BellaCordelia**: Well, it's rather short, but here it is._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. OH NO! VOLDIE FAILED!_

_**Star Fata**: Glad you liked the chapter._

_**DizneeDol**: Always. Here's more._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, they get to spend some time with their dear daddy. Kill school!_

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, it's pretty very big. Maura has no clue what is wrong with her._

_**Tay**: No need to wait too long._

_**Zeopurple**: Um… well… just read and see._

_**SweetSas**: And then they tell me I am crazy… you could fit right in._

_**Arwennicole**: Yay! Glad you liked the chapters._

_**Mita427**: They definitely should._

_**Jenny**: Um… I really thought I did… I'll do it right when I'm finished with this. Don't rush yourself too much with those chapters. Glad you heard from your friend. How's she doing over there? Yeah, your review I consider long._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, they'll have so much fun._

_**Jessica01**: They always have a good time._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Soon, don't worry._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Again, just in time with your review. HAHA fanfiction's being a pain in the lower regents again? Let's see how it works for me. Yeah, they're piecing their family together._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 37**: Undeniable Truth

Andros smiled at the sight in front of him. Chris and Chyler were petting some stingrays with Danne between them. They had obviously done this many times before and laughed at Danne's reacting of pulling back her hand every time she touched the ray's back. The two blended into the group so easily, he almost felt like screaming out that they were his, but of course he couldn't.

He had gotten some looks of sympathy from his friends when it became obvious the twin were going to spend the day with them. They must have thought it pained him to see Ashley's children - Ashley's children with, they thought, someone else. He wanted to tell them so badly the two were his, but he didn't dare. They were his secret and he would keep it.

The two had bonded with Danne and their cousins rather quickly and that was more than he could ever have hoped for. Danne seemed to enjoy their company, loving the fact that they paid attention to her and seemed to like her. For once she wasn't 'Cevil's sister'; she was just Danne to the twins, if anything Cevil was 'Danne's brother' in their eyes.

He wished this day would never have to end.

**Four days later**

"Maura, you're still looking a bit off. You are going to see a doctor and that's that." Lynette decided.

Maura made a face, but didn't say a word in protest. Soon enough they found themselves at the hospital waiting room, some more patiently than others, for a doctor to see Maura. Andros had excused himself to go to the bathroom once. In reality, he had gone to find an information desk and handed over a small sealed envelope with the request it to be given to Dr. Hammond when she left and asked not to open it until she was at home.

It now seemed like ages ago and Lynette was getting annoyed with the long wait. Right now she was complaining loudly about it. The whole waiting room could enjoy the rant about how important people shouldn't have to wait this long to see a doctor.

Someone cleared her throat and they looked up. Andros almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Right in front of them stood Ashley and obviously, she was going to be the doctor to examine Maura.

"Oh, it's you. I don't want you examining my daughter-in-law." Lynette protested.

"Unless you'd like to stay here until, oh, tomorrow, I suggest you follow me, because that would be earliest someone else could fit you into their schedule." Ashley replied, a little irritated.

She then spun on her heel and walked briskly down the hall, not bothering to check if they were following her. They did and Ashley pointed to the table in her examining room for Maura to get on and the couches in her office for the others. Lynette stubbornly refused to sit down and stayed with Maura.

"So, what seem to be the complaints?" Ashley inquired, holding a clipboard and pen.

"She's been looking pale and tired." Lynette spoke before Maura could even open her mouth.

Ashley nodded as she checked the reaction of Maura's pupils with a penlight.

"Any dizziness and nausea?" Ashley asked as she scribbled something down.

"Yes." Maura replied honestly.

"Okay, I'll just draw a little blood, have it examined and we'll see what's wrong." Ashley said calmly, picking up a needle as she set down her clipboard and pen.

She quickly drew the blood, signed the form and had it sent to the lab, with a promise of speedy results.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long." Ashley promised. "You could go drink a cup of coffee or something if you want. I'll come get you when the results are in."

"No, thank you." Lynette said, more than just a bit looking down upon her.

Ashley shrugged and turned to Karone holding Aila. The other girl smiled and looked down at her baby for a moment.

"Would you like to hold her?" Karone asked, holding out the three-month old slightly.

Ashley nodded and Karone got up, placing her daughter in her friend's arms. Ashley smiled down at the baby and Aila giggled up at her, squirming a little with glee. Her brilliant blue eyes were twinkling with undeniable mischief.

"She's a spitting image of her father." Ashley commented, making Zhane smile proudly. "Poor kid."

Andros choked back his laughter at the words, but Avidan laughed freely. Zhane made a sound in protest and pouted.

"We've been trying to tell them that for ages." He nodded. "They wouldn't listen."

"I don't recall Zhane listening to anyone who didn't carry a cookie around to reward him for doing so." Ashley replied innocently, though her eyes sparkled. "Though cleaning the Megaship top to bottom with his own toothbrush for ignoring a direct order from Andros put an end to that."

"No one ever told me that." Karone observed, a wicked little grin on her face.

"Of course not, they weren't around. The other rangers were on 'shore leave' and Andros seems to think Zhane was punished enough just by having to do that. And be honest, do you see Zhane boasting about crawling around the ship on his knees, scrubbing the floors with his toothbrush?" Ashley laughed and Karone shook her head.

"How come you know all the fun stories?" Arima asked. "Even uncle TJ doesn't tell these kind of stories."

"That's because uncle TJ doesn't know half the things that went on around the Megaship. I made it my business to know." Ashley replied.

In truth Andros had made it his business to know and she learned most of it through him, but they didn't need to know that.

For an hour, Ashley entertained the children with stories of the Megaship and its rangers. Slowly Lynette's face cleared up. It was obviously Ashley loved the Megaship dearly, and had worn the spandex suit proudly. Sometimes Zhane would interrupt her stories to tell her she was being way to modest about her share in their adventures and added just exactly how valuable Ashley's presence in the team had been.

"True." Andros agreed after Zhane's latest disruption. "Zhane might have been the team clown, but Ashley was the one to bring a smile to anyone's face just by cheerily entering a room."

"Bouncing into the room is more like it." Zhane grinned teasingly.

Ashley opened her mouth to reply when someone knocked on the door and a nurse came in.

"The lab results Dr. Hammond." She said, handing her a file.

Ashley handed Aila back to her mother and took the closed folder from the nurse, thanking her with a smile.

"And? What is wrong with Maura?" Lynette asked as Ashley studied the results. "It's not serious I hope?"

"No, not at all." Ashley replied. "Maura is perfectly fine."

"Then why is she so pale and tired and all?" Lynette demanded.

"Normal signs of pregnancy." Ashley shrugged, trying to seem unconcerned.

The reactions from the people in the room weren't all what she had expected and she had to resist the urge to put a hand over her own belly.

"It's not mine."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Ohie, fun cliffy! Review!


	38. Chapter 38: His Baby

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Lady Kimiko**: I never said you should start liking her, you should just let her be… maybe a kick every now and then. I see you managed to update._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, many figured it out. I'm proud. They are right there, they already found out and you read Andros's reaction. Actually… Andros will do the kicking out._

_**Tal**: Poor you. Well, now he's rushing to the light and his freedom, just a little longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

_**Arwennicole**: No worries, here's more. Enjoy._

_**SSL**: Exactly what it says._

_**Enigmaforum**: Yeah, he can finally get rid of her. The moment he does… she's all yours. Here's more._

_**BellaCordelia**: Yeah, duh, then Andros can finally be around his true lover, his children with her and their coming child._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Zhane probably deserved it... I think… CD2D (Countdown To Divorce) has started._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yes, I can. You just saw me do that. Don't worry… I'm not switching scenes._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Congrats, what are you getting from the bet?_

_**SweetSas**: Happily disturbed._

_**Megarider**: Yes, yes, you'll get her soon, promise. No need to wait much longer._

_**Zeopurple**: Glad you liked my cliffy. No need to wait longer, read and be amazed._

_**Tay**: Yeah, here's more._

_**Blue sky ranger**: Read and find out._

_**Jessica01**: I didn't know guys had a uterus. I really should demand an explanation in school then._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, soon. SO sorry, but I needed that vacation. Being stuck in hospital is NOT how I would want to spend the last full week of my summer vacation._

_**Mita427**: Want to use Maura as trampoline for that jumping?_

_**Star Fata**: Kill fanfiction! I still laugh at others for being stuck in traffic… especially when I'm going the other way._

_**Ani**: Yeah, Maura is finally going to be history for Andros._

_**DizneeDol**: Definitely!_

_**Darklover**: Here's more._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: I think he told Ash… Too lazy to check if he did, but I'm almost positive of it. Anyway, read and find out._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 38**: His Baby

"It's not mine."

"What do you mean, it's not yours?" Lynette laughed. "Of course it's yours, she's your wife."

"That child Maura is pregnant with is not mine." Andros replied stubbornly.

"Andros, _dear_, you really should let Deca give you something for your sleepwalking." Maura giggled, but Ashley noticed it was fake. "These misunderstandings could easily be avoided if you would."

"I don't sleepwalk." Andros replied.

"That's what all sleepwalkers say." Maura giggled.

"I'm **not**…" Andros started.

"Okay, stop it." Ashley demanded. "There's an easy way to settle this."

"There is?" Andros and Maura asked in unison and Ashley nodded.

"A paternity test." Ashley shrugged. "All I need is some of Andros's blood and some foetal cells."

"And how will you get those foetal cells?" Lynette inquired.

"There's something called a chorionic villus sampling. Normally it's used for women over 35 pregnant with a child to test for any birth defects, but we can also use it for a paternity test." Ashley explained. "And I got some friends over at the lab, we could have the results by the end of the day."

"Fine." Maura huffed. "If you don't believe me, do it."

Ashley nodded and turned to everyone else in the room, asking them to step out in the waiting-room before instructing Maura what to do so she could take the sample. Maura muttered to herself as she got back onto the table in a hospital gown, so Ashley could do her job.

"You believe me, right doctor?" Maura asked sweetly.

"Of course." Ashley promised falsely. "Every child needs to have a father biologically, and if he's the only one you ever slept with, why wouldn't it be from your husband?"

Maura didn't reply to that as Ashley took the sample.

"You can get dressed again. I'll go get you're husband's blood."

Maura nodded and Ashley left the room, walking to the waiting area.

"Andros, come with me please, then I can get your blood."

Andros nodded and got up. Karone squeezed his hand for a moment as he did so and he offered her a faint smile. Then he followed Ashley into another examine room. Ashley pointed at the examine table and he sat down, staring at the ground as she cleaned the area around a vein with alcohol.

"I swear it's not mine, Ash." He murmured softy and winced when the needle punctured his skin.

"I know." Ashley sighed and the both watched the tube fill with his blood. "That baby isn't."

"That baby?" Andros asked surprised. "What do you mean with that?"

Ashley didn't answer as she taped a gauze on the wound and turned away from him to labelled the tube.

"Ash?" Andros asked, hopping of the table and placing his hands on her shoulders.

He felt her shoulders slump as she sighed again and he gently forced her to turn around to face him again, placing his hand under her chin to catch her eyes.

"What baby are you talking about?" He muttered softly.

Ashley caught his hand in hers and tentatively lowered then, placing them on her belly.

"That baby." She replied, her eyes dropping down again.

"I… uh… wow." He whispered amazed. "You're keeping it?"

Ashley let out a dry laugh and looked back into his eyes.

"Andros, I've have two months to terminate this pregnancy already. Of course I'm keeping it. A child from you is a god's gift and I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth." She told him, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

A small smile formed on Andros's lips and he rubbed his thumb over her stomach, not having moved his hand. He placed his free hand along her cheek, his smile growing into a full blown grin. His eyes shot at the shut and blinded door of the examine room for a moment as if expecting it to burst open and reveal Maura or something, before he leaned in ever so slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"When the results proof my truth of words, I can divorce Maura. I'll have to go back to KO-35 to arrange that, settle my affairs and stuff, but afterwards, I'm a free man again…" He muttered against her lips. "_If_ you'll still have me, that is."

Ashley pulled back with a laugh and punched his shoulder.

"Silly, there's nothing and no one I'd rather have more then you." She told him.

"Give me your ring." He grinned, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

"What?"

"Give me your ring."

"Fine, what for?" She asked as she pulled the silver band from her necklace and clasped it back around her neck.

He caught her hand and stared deep into her eyes with a shy smiled.

"Ashley Aila Maria Hammond… will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She giggled, absolutely charmed. Yes, I will marry you… finally. Now I'd better get these to the lab or you'll be stuck with Maura longer then till the end of the day."

"Wait, what do I say if they ask why it took this long?" Andros inquired.

"Tell them you're a tough sting." She giggled, placing one last stolen kiss on his lips before quickly leaving the room.

Andros shook his head and quickly hid his grin as he returned to the waiting area. About fifteen minutes later Ashley returned.

"They'll have the results at 7 pm, so I suggest you go out, enjoy the day, have dinner and return here." She told them. "Then we'll know more."

They nodded and left. Ashley watched them go and caught Andros's eyes and a quick glimpse and they traded a quick smile. Ashley turned around and walked over to the information desk.

"Kylie, do I have any appointments this afternoon?" She inquired.

"Nope." Kylie replied.

"Good, I'll take the afternoon off then. I'll be back by 6.30." Ashley promised.

"Oh, Ash. Some guy gave off this. Told me to give it to you when you left and you're not allowed to open it until you're at home." Kylie replied, handing her a sealed envelope.

"Um, sure." Ashley replied confused to what was going on now.

Anxiously Ashley went home, desperately wanting to know what that envelope was all about.

A/N: So would you probably, but you'll have to wait for it. HAHA. Hope you liked the chapter. Review.


	39. Chapter 39: Telling The Twin

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Juzblue**: Well, read and you'll see._

_**Megarider**: Well… almost as soon as, but it's the same thing._

_**Jonhny**: Everyone can guess the results… can't they? Okay, so then it's finally black on white that you have the right train of thoughts. No… I can't tell you about Danne, you'll just have to wait and see. Andros is going to be SO gleeful when he's gotten rid of her._

_**Subzeroimpact**: Yes, Maura is pretty much very stupid. It's not even blood type, it's chromosomal paternity._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Well, you still have to wait. Yes, Voldie-Poo, you failed as in: SHE'S STILL ALIVE!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: So you still got stuck on a cliffy, ha. Andros just loves being in the background, watching Ash._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah, it would have been fun, but they needed that little bit of time together in privacy._

_**Tal**: Yeah, finally he'll get rid of her._

_**Star Fata**: That's always fun, yelling at others._

_**SweetSas**: Well, not really dead. Keep guessing, I'm not spilling anything about Ashley's pregnancy._

_**Jessica01**: I'm basically in medical school… I know that._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: I love cliffies. Oh, you lucky, maybe I should help you win more bets. But I'm not killing Maura._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, Andros knows and is happy about it. Elia is the name you were looking for._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, isn't it great, soon Andros will be free to be Ashley's again. Yeah, well, he just had to know before Ash got a pregnant belly._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Read and you'll find what you're looking for._

_**Tay**: hehe, always._

_**BlackHalliwell**: They definitely are the best!_

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros IS and STAYS always cute! Oh… wedding is good. Divorce in this case too._

_**Jenny**: Kill fanfiction! 802, you're getting closer. Congrats on Just Cry, I have it printed and probably read it as soon as I finish Flyte… YOU COULD HAVE EMAILED OR TOLD ME IT WAS OUT YOU KNOW! Anyway, glad you love the chapter… and you are right… I'll see if that works and I'll try to remember it._

_**Lady Kimiko**: I'll read soon, promise, but right know I've got the book I've been searching for for over a month and I really want to finish that first (I hate paperbags so that made it even harder to find)._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Yeah… I think it'll be the same guy… I'm not sure though._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you love the chapter I have made you wait for so long. No need to wait longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 39**: Telling The Twin

'_Dearest Chala,_

_I know this is short notice and I know I have no right to spring this on you, but I need your help. Zhane and Karone need your help. You see, my niece Elia is fifteen and Zhane and Karone have absolutely no intention of betrothing her – thank god. Unfortunately, my mom decided to take matters in her own hands and betroth Elia herself. We need Elia to run away and hide out for a while, showing my mom just what she is trying to do._

_I wanted to ask if she could stay with you for a while. She'd have to arrive in the middle of the night under the cover of dark for this to work though. I do not wish to impose on you, and you have every right to say no; I understand if you do, but I just had to try. I promised her I would._

_My eternal love,_

_Andros'_

Ashley smiled at the letter and looked at her ring. How could she ever refuse him anything? Ever?

The back door slammed shut and two dripping wet teens came running in, wrapped in towels, one vibrant red, the other pale yellow.

"Mom? We didn't expect you home until dinnertime." Chris exclaimed in surprise as he began towelling himself off.

"I took the afternoon off." Ashley smiled. "We're having an early dinner, I need to be back at the hospital this evening."

"What's that?" Chyler asked, pointing at the letter in Ashley's hands.

"Go take a shower and dress and I'll show you." Ashley promised and the twins dashed up the stairs, Chyler putting dibs on the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, both sat on either side of her, fully dressed and smaller towels wrapped around their necks for their dripping hair, both staring at her expectantly. Ashley held out the letter and the two were reading it while leaning on her shoulders.

"So… what are you going to do?" Chyler inquired as she leaned back.

"Would you two like to have your cousin staying over?" Ashley inquired and the two nodded. "Then why should I say no? She'll probably arrive tonight, seeing as how they'll be leaving for KO-35 again tomorrow."

Chyler sighed sadly.

"We'll never get to spend time with him, will we?" She muttered.

"Actually." Ashley smiled. "Maura was brought in to see me today. She's pregnant and we rather believe your father's claims that the child is not his than Maura's claims that it is. But we did a paternity test anyway. There's a big change it'll come out negative and then your father can divorce Maura."

"Wow, but what happens then?" Chris demanded. "He lives on KO-35 with his children and we live here."

"Mom?" Chyler interrupted, looking at the letter again. "_Chala_, it means loved one, right? Loved one, my love or lover."

"Yes, it does." Ashley answered and showed her left hand. "And as for what's going to happen if your father divorces Maura. He asked me again to marry him and he made it clear he isn't going to ask us to move to KO-35 either."

"You mean…" Chris started in disbelieve. "He'll actually move in here and we'll be a real family?"

"Yes." Ashley smiled and quickly found herself strangled in two hugs. "And there's another thing."

"What?" Chyler asked, her face beaming.

"I wanted your father to be here for this, but since he's leaving for KO-35 tomorrow and it might be a while before he can get back here, I'll just have to tell you now and… well, I'm already cutting it pretty close."

"Telling us what?" Chris wanted to know, eagerly anticipating his mother's next words.

"Three months ago when I had that talk with your dad, I kinda lied about where we talked. He did come to my office, but we didn't talk there. My shift was over by then and so I invited him over here. I wanted to be in a bit more of a secure surrounding to hear his story. We ended up not just talking." Ashley admitted, her voice growing softer with ever word. "Now I'm 3 months pregnant."

Chris and Chyler looked stunned for a moment – seeing as how they weren't really used to hearing about what their MOM did with their DAD - before they trapped her in a giant hug again. Ashley held them close as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She hadn't known how the twins would take the news, but she certainly hadn't dared to hope for this.

"Does dad know?" Chris inquired.

"I told him this afternoon. He was the first I told, you two are the second." Ashley told them reassuringly.

"Well, this house is large enough for dad and a baby." Chyler smiled.

"Or two." Chris added.

"Or three." Chyler grinned.

"Or-"

"I'm not 19 anymore you know." Ashley laughed. "And you should probably count on your sister moving here too."

"Just as long as he leaves Cevil with Maura, I'm cool." Chris replied.

Ashley laughed again and hugged her son. Things might actually start working out for them finally.

"Chyler, could you go fix up the guestroom?" Ashley asked her daughter. "Put some clean sheets on the bed and see if there needs to be cleaned up a little."

"Sure." Chyler grinned, shooting up from the couch and running upstairs.

"What can I do?" Chris wanted to know. "You should rest you know."

"Chris, I _do_ specialize in pregnancies you know – I think I should know when I need to rest. I'll be just fine, but you can help me with dinner later… right now… Well, I do believe a pig would feel right at home in your room." She teased, pointing him up the stairs.

Chris turned bright red and bolted off after Chyler. Ashley laughed and leaned back against the couch, her eyes closed. The by now familiar weight on her hand made her smile.

"Just a little longer." She whispered softly. "Only a little longer."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review. This chapter is dedicated to **_BlackHalliwell _**for posting review **800**.


	40. Chapter 40: Running Away

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, so very, very close. Don't need to wait._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, great isn't it?_

_**Lady Kimiko**: I finished it! It's great! I don't think KO-35 had volcanoes._

_**Tay**: Well, lucky for you I update every day._

_**DarkHonda**: Don't cry, I'm here._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, well, they've always longed for their father and now their getting him and two siblings. Well, actually, you won't see much of her there, but I'm sure they'll be having lots of fun._

_**Megarider**: Yeah, so close and the twins are so sweet. That's what you get for having Ash as mom._

_**Star Fata**: Coolly, thanks, I'll go read, because I think I got you on story alert…_

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Don't worry, the thought crossed my mind and was solved. It's okay._

_**SweetSas**: Don't we all know how Chris's room is probably looking? I know I do. Well, Maura knows what the test will say…_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: I had a look at the security tapes, Voldie, with Elisabeth's magical help of course… it seem that Harry was standing with his father's cloak between you and Maura just fainted in shock, appearing dead._

_**JDPhoenix**: Andros hasn't slept with Maura since Danne was conceived, so don't worry. Here's the updated._

_**Zeopurple**: Ashley has the right impression that Danne is a sweet girl._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Don't need to wait. Think you'll update soon?_

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, they've secretly been hoping for one._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, well, Elia's hiding place was and is indeed rather obvious to anyone but the characters._

_**DizneeDol**: No need to wait._

_**Darklover**: Yeah, promise it will. _

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 40**: Running Away

Ashley sighed as she sat behind her desk. It had taken her a lot of energy to convince her two over protective children that she and their growing sibling would be just fine and they should just go see that movie with Nicky and their other friends. The others could return any minute now. The results of the paternity test already lay closed in front of her. She wanted to take a peek so badly, but she knew she shouldn't.

Just then there was a knock on her door and Avidan came in, followed by his family. Ashley smiled at them weakly and silently offered them a seat, Andros and Maura sitting directly in front of her as the others moved chairs and crowded around her desk.

"Well, the results are in." She said calmly when they had all sat down staring at her expectantly.

"And?" Lynette urged. "What do they say?"

Ashley opened the folder and looked down. She fought a grin and kept her face straight.

"Negative, Andros is not the father of that child." Ashley told them.

"What? But how?" Lynette gasped in shock, looking ready to faint.

"I want a divorce." Andros stated, interrupting his mom.

"Andros, maybe it was just one time, or forced, or…" Lynette protested weakly.

"Or maybe she's been cheating on me for years, but since I had no proof I couldn't do anything about it." Andros replied seriously. "Now I have and I don't want to be stuck in this marriage a moment longer than I have to."

"Fine!" Maura snapped before demanding, "But I get custody of Cevil."

"Sure, but I want custody over Danne." Andros shrugged, looking like he could care less.

"Fine." Maura agreed.

"Let's settle this on KO-35, shall we? I'm sure Dr. Hammond has something better to do then listen to this and we really should start preparing for our return home tomorrow." Avidan jumped in hastily, cutting the tension in the room. "Thank you for all your trouble."

Ashley offered them a comforting smile and stood to let them out. She caught Andros's eye as he passed her and she indicated with her eyes to Elia before giving him a quick, almost invisible nod. Andros shot her a grateful smile and left.

**Late that night**

Elia sighed and closed the door to the balcony of the hotel room she shared with Arima behind her. Telekinetically she lowered her bags to the ground beneath her and started climbing down along the drainpipe, grateful and happy that their rooms were on the second floor this time.

Once down she gathered her things and started walking. Andros had given her fairly simple directions to her "hideout". Just walk to the beach and head south, the lights should be on and someone would be waiting for her.

The sky was dark and with the thick clouds crowding the sky, the moon couldn't light her path and offer some comfort. The distant rumble of thunder roared through the skies above and she quickened her pace.

Quick wasn't quick enough and soon fat droplets of rain splashed all around her, creating a curtain of water that nearly blinded her and soaked her faster than ever. She was tempted to just turn around and give up, but the promise of freedom moved her forward.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached the beach and turned left, forcing herself across the wet sand that clung everywhere as a lightning bolt split the sky above her. Somewhere up ahead a few lights shone. Her progress towards them was slow, but as she came closer a figure suddenly ran into the rain towards her.

Her bags were lifted out of her grasp and she followed the figure to the lights, her pace now much quicker after losing the added weight. Once they reached the shelter of a covered porch, someone wrapped a large towel around her and ushered her into a large, brightly lit kitchen.

She was sat down at the kitchen table and looked around, smiling when she recognized the boy that had come running to her as Chris and the other as Dr. Hammond.

"Thanks." She breathed gratefully when Ashley handed her a large steaming mug of hot chocolate and she sipped it slowly, thankful for the soothing warmth.

"Stupid rain." Chris cursed as he closed the back door and shrugged off the raincoat he was wearing. "Really they picked a great night for you to run… _not_."

Elia giggled and relaxed best she could as she shivered. Just then Chyler appeared in the kitchen and smiled at her.

"There's a hot bath upstairs, if you want, with lots of bubbles. Trust me, you'll feel _way_ better after one of those."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that." She hesitated before adding uncertainly, "They really can't find me here?"

"Deca is not allowed to give away the location of this house or anyone living here, temporary or permanent." Ashley assured her.

"Why?" Elia inquired and Ashley cast her a knowing smile.

"How about you finish your hot chocolate, take that bath and get a good nights sleep first? We can deal with those questions in the morning." Ashley suggested and Elia nodded, not wanting to risk getting kicked out.

**The next morning**

Elia tentatively padded into the kitchen on her bare feet. The sun was shining brightly outside again as if the storm the night before hadn't happened. The clock told her it was already 11 and she felt more than a little uncomfortable for sleeping that late.

"Good morning." Chyler's voice greeted her brightly from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Good morning." She replied tentatively and saw Ashley turn around from making breakfast.

"Well, welcome to the Hammond Bed & Breakfast. Did you sleep well?" Ashley inquired teasingly.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Elia replied, noticing someone was missing. "Um… where's Chris?"

"Upstairs." Chyler replied brightly. "In his bed, snoring - maybe Astro is covering him with drool. Men in this house have a tendency to sleep in and sleep through anything."

"Astro?" Elia replied quizzically as Ashley motioned her to sit down and placed a plate with waffles on the table for her and Chyler.

Chyler whistled and moments later a sand coloured dog dashed into the kitchen, skidding far past Chyler in his exuberance to reach her. Chyler laughed and shook her head.

"That's Ranger. Astro is the same kind of dog only brown." Chyler explained as Misty jumped onto the table now that Ranger was making the floor a less safe place to be. "And that's Misty."

Elia smiled and tentatively reached out when Misty looked at her expectantly. Her hand froze just short of petting her head, but Misty solved that my jumping up a little and bumping her head against Elia's hand. The two girls giggled and ate their breakfast. When Misty jumped off the table and onto her lap, curling up there contently, Elia relaxed completely. She could get used to this; it already felt like she had always lived here.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	41. Chapter 41: Coming Out

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, but Maura knows she can't stop it anymore. Andros has finally gotten rid of her._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, but that someone will be here soon enough. Ashley sure is the perfect hostess._

_**Johnny**: No, for now no one knows the twins are Andros's just yet. Lynette surely started seeing things in a different light now. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Megarider**: Yes, he definitely does. Great isn't it? No need to wait any longer._

_**Kamali Shen**: They live in a rather large house already. I don't like rather long stories either, and writing them I find even harder then reading, but this story… well it's the easiest I've ever written._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: No need to wait any longer, blame fanfiction for the longer wait then normal. Andros doesn't want anything more then Danne from Maura, and anyway, Ashley's already got everything else they need._

_**BellaCordelia**: No, I got a better place for the time when the twin drop their ghosting as their normal appearance. Here's the next chapter._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, Andros is finally free! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay._

_**Star Fata**: You almost fainted? I'm the one who wrote this and suddenly it became my longest story ever written._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Glad you started liking my story better now. No way you are allowed to put those names the other way around, it wasn't intended like that, I just thought they were cute names and… yeah, it just happened._

_**The-power-of-love**: Yeah, soon._

_**Tay**: Sorry I didn't yesterday, blame it on fanfiction being down. The divorce is here, the happy ending is mere chapters away._

_**Anyabral1987**: Of course! No problem. Consider it done._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah, but Maura not completely. It's terrifying in good weather… that's why I made it rain too._

_**Zeopurple**: She sure is, no one can find her as long as she doesn't want to be found._

_**JDPhoenix**: And soon they will be together and married._

_**Mz. Daydream**: No, she will be told, but they're both still being rather held back about it, just to be safe._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, great isn't it? Enjoy the rest of the story without them. Chris will probably get the morpher just after the wedding._

_**Darklover**: Yeah, well, I can't have her not make it. Here's more._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 41**: Coming Out

"Do you think they've found Elia yet?" Lynette asked worriedly, fiddling with her hands as she paced back and forth.

"Josh would have called if they had." Karone replied reassuringly as she walked in, handing her mother a mug of the Karovan variant of coffee.

Lynette sighed and took the beaker, turning it around in her hands as she slumped down on the couch.

"I just can't believe she ran like that."

"I can." Karone replied bluntly. "She hates the thought of being forced to marry, especially at this age. She doesn't want to be betrothed. You can't deny Andros has been miserable since he was married to Maura."

"I know, I just hoped they'd work it out, just like me and your father did… and you and Zhane couldn't be happier!" Lynette argued, sipping her drink.

"Zhane and I were already in love, mom." Karone sighed. "That's why Zhane suggested you could betroth us to solve that 'problem'. We never acted on our feelings before because we weren't sure how Andros would take it."

Lynette smiled faintly and looked up at her daughter.

"I'm really sorry for everything. I just hope it's not too late for Andros to find happiness. Maybe it's time for some changes on our colony, starting by throwing away that betrothing tradition. If we stop using it, I'm sure many other families would follow suit…"

"Mom…" Karone started. "There might be a way Andros can find his happiness."

"How?" Lynette asked curiously.

"Well, we all tried to tell you when you tried to marry him to Maura that you couldn't, remember? Those protests you waved away?" Karone smiled softly. "Andros was already engaged to be married, but you wouldn't let us talk long enough to tell you."

"He was?" Lynette's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Oh… no… what have we done? Whose life did we ruin?"

"Apparently, you didn't exactly ruin it. He was engaged to the yellow ranger." Karone admitted.

"That Dr. Hammond?" Lynette's brow furrowed with a realization. "Wait, she could have faked that test and Maura could be pregnant with Andros's child." She declared, standing back up.

"No she couldn't. Though Andros married Maura to please you, he always stayed loyal to Ashley. Why do you think they only had Cevil and Danne and both children weren't born until you asked for them? And Maura didn't deny the outcome of the paternity test therefore admitting that she has been sleeping with another man." Karone explained philosophically. "And besides that, Ashley's had seventeen years to come to term with Andros's marriage to another and move on. She wouldn't cheat that test. And even if she felt like it, she's too honest to."

"She has two lovely children." Lynette sighed. "They're so happy and generous and full of life. Her daughter is worthy of the morpher she carries, unlike Cevil. I've let Maura spoil him so much, he's become too selfish and too dependent on his mother to ever make a good ranger, not to mention the leader of a team. He won't ever be worthy of the colour red and yet he will wear it still."

Just then Andros walked in with a brilliant smile on his face, holding a piece of paper in his hand, waving it happily.

"I'm a free man." He grinned. "Everything has been settled, she gets Cevil and I get Danne."

"Um… Andros?" Karone asked, as she saw he was still wearing his morpher. "Didn't Maura demand Cevil to get your morpher?"

"Yes, she did." Andros replied.

"Then why do you still have it?" Karone wanted to know.

Andros shot a quick look at his mother and shrugged, deciding he didn't care anymore.

"Cevil turns out not to be my heir, that's all." He replied.

"How?" Lynette asked.

Andros shrugged and didn't reply. He flopped down in a chair with a silly smile on his face and Karone laughed. It had been so long since Andros had freely acted like this, it was good to see it again.

"Is it Chris?" Lynette asked and Andros shot her a questioning look. "Is your heir Christopher Hammond?"

"How?" Andros asked stunned.

"Karone just told me about your relationship with his mother. I'm so sorry for destroying it. He's a sweet boy, Andros. They're both sweet children." Lynette muttered softly in shame.

"Who ever said it was destroyed?" Andros asked.

"Well, I presumed…" Lynette started.

"You presume too much." Andros told her sternly. "I never stopped loving Ashley. Three months ago in the hospital, I went to look for her and we cleared the air between us. We both told our sides of the story. I won't lie. After talking things over we found things hadn't changed very much between us. I knew when Maura turned out pregnant there was no way that child could be mine and that the paternity test would set me free. I asked if she – Ashley – was still willing to marry me after she took my blood."

"And?" Lynette asked anticipating.

"She said yes." Andros shrugged. "But I'm not asking them to leave everything behind for me, mom. I couldn't ever do that."

"You're moving to Earth." Lynette guessed and Andros nodded. "Well then, I guess we'll be visiting Earth more than we thought."

"Yeah, well… there's one other thing." Andros replied, fiddling nervously.

"What?" Karone asked, highly amused.

"Ashley's pregnant." Andros whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Well, you're bringing a child of another into the marriage too." Lynette sighed softly, processing it over in her mind. "What's the problem?"

"There is no problem." Andros sighed. "And the baby isn't from another either. I did tell you nothing changed between me and Ashley over the past 17 years."

Karone's mouth dropped open and Lynette stared at him bewilderedly.

'So far so good.' Andros decided for himself. No one was yelling at him… yet.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.

**KMO… she's all yours!**


	42. Chapter 42: Living Apart

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Here's the next chapter. I feel sorry for Voldie-Poo._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Um… 35. He didn't WANT her to get pregnant… she just did. So it's fun to hate Lynette, but dangerous for your laptop… so good that she's nice now._

_**Zeopurple**: It's a combination of factors that made her change her mind so quickly. Maura isn't the first to get caught cheating, Lynette just never expected it to happen to any of her children. Yes, she is sincere about it._

_**C.C.C.**: Thanks, hope you can keep up now._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, and they will soon enough. Everything is working out just fine. Did you get my PM?_

_**Piper xox Leo**: Thanks, you take your time, there's really no hurry, I was just asking._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, finally free! It's definitely good Lynette started using her brain._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah… it sure did._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: It's about time things got out. Kill Maura in whatever way you like._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, finally! It's about time! Yes, I'm still doing it, but I don't know when it will be out. Writing that part is going slower then this one. It's really okay, hope your ankle is healed before homecoming. I'll let you in on a little secret to make it feel better: I've started your birthday fic… Hope to catch you soon, but until then, enjoy._

_**The-power-of-love**: Look, it's and airplane, no a duck, no it's superman… NO! It's the new chapter!_

_**BlackHalliwell**: Thanks._

_**Johnny**: That's okay, I've been cursing fanfiction all day long too. Glad you don't want to kill Lynette anymore. Maura surely wasn't happy hearing her darling Cevil is not the heir. Chris and Chyler will drop their ghosting soon, but at the perfect moment._

_**Darklover**: Yeah, or just get hit by a hammer and be knocked into perm. vegi state._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Thanks, I couldn't help myself. Um… I'd like to keep my bat clean of Maura germs… thank you very much._

_**Lavonne Adams**: Actually, she was. She didn't really expect him, or rather Ashley, to jump into bed that easily while he was still married._

_**Juzblue**: Lynette has just seen the light, finally, that's all._

_**Star Fata**: That's okay. Yay! You like Lynette! Good, she's going to be so much better now._

_**BellaCordelia**: Yeah, definitely, the change of having Ashley in his life does wonders to his attitude. She has a very good heart and I'm glad you liked how she figured it out. I thought it would lessen the blow if she thought of it instead of Andros telling._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 42**: Living Apart

"Elia turned up at the Karovan embassy in Miami." Zhane reported in mild shock when he came home from work two weeks later. "She wants to come back home, but won't say where's she's been these past few weeks. She somehow saw, or at least knows, of our families dropping the betrothing tradition."

"When will she be back home?" Arima asked, jumping into Zhane's arms.

Zhane caught the girl, stumbling as he accepted her weight.

"You are getting too heavy for this." He informed the girl. "Elia should be back in two days." He added loudly, a grin on his face.

"Finally." Cero smiled. "Annoying as she is, I missed her."

"Where was she, Andros? I think we have a right to know." Karone demanded suddenly, turning to her brother.

They had offered Andros a place to stay after his divorce before he moved in with Ashley on Earth. He had taken residence in Zhane's room, though it was more his room than Zhane's anyway, and Arima was sharing her room with Danne. Andros looked at her and shrugged defensively.

"Ashley's." He replied calmly and watched with amusement as both Zhane and Karone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"So brilliantly simple." Karone murmured. "Can't believe we didn't think of that."

"Don't worry." Andros assured them teasingly. "I'll be out of here soon enough. Just don't forget, you two are still supposed to be maid of honour and best man."

"Has Ashley called her family yet?" Zhane inquired as he put Arima back on her feet before he collapsed.

"Yeah, they were a bit shocked to find out they had had two grandkids in Miami for sixteen years, but once Ashley explained everything they understood." Andros smiled. "They're coming to the wedding and bringing Jeff and his family."

"Cassie was ecstatic when she heard. TJ and Carlos said they'd be sure to come." Karone grinned. "They're all happy you two finally get to be together."

"And Josh is using his influence to arrange enough hotel room for you all." Andros nodded. "Ashley had Chris and Chyler clean up on of the guestrooms for Danne to move into. The two can't seem to wait to have a younger sister."

"You can't wait to get over there either." Karone laughed, hugging her brother.

Just then baby Aila started screaming her lungs out and Andros quickly pulled away.

"I'll go get her." He promised. "Somehow I have the feeling I'll be the one getting up in the middle of the night."

Zhane and Karone laughed freely and waved him away.

**Earth**

Ashley rushed into the ER, having been paged as one of her patients was brought in. She stopped short when she noticed Tracy mournfully pull the curtains around a bed.

"Who paged me?" Ashley asked, dreading the answer.

Tracy looked up and walked over.

"I did." The other sighed. "She didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"You did all you could." Ashley muttered, staring at the curtain. "These things happened. Why was she brought in?"

"Home delivery." Tracy replied, making a face. "By the time the midwife decided to call the hospital to send an ambulance she had already lost too much blood. All we could do was watch her die. The baby is up in the IC, he's not doing so well either."

"Terri?" Ashley guessed and Tracy nodded sadly. "Damn. That was their first baby. I'll go talk to Marc."

"Talking about babies." A hushed and slightly cruel voice spoke behind the two.

"Hey James." Ashley greeted frostily. "What about babies?"

"Rumour has it you'll be going on maternity leave. I thought the only man in your life was Chris." James sneered softly.

"My private life is none of your business, James." Ashley snapped, just as quietly.

"I've been asking you out since forever and then some wimp comes along and you freely invite him into your bed?"

"For your information, not that I owe you any, that 'wimp' as you call him, could kick your ass in his sleep and if I hear one more insulting, insinuating or perverting comment out of your mouth, or if you ever try to make a move on me again, I'll get a restraining order." Ashley hissed, turning on her heels. "I'm going to talk to Marc, Tracy."

"Wait up, I'm going with you." Tracy called, quickly falling into step beside her friend. "So… you're really pregnant?"

"Yeah." Ashley sighed, her anger washing away as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Tracy looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes and saw a small smile now playing on her lips.

"You're happy." Tracy noticed. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Three and a half months ago I talked to Andros." Ashley started slowly, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face. "He explained everything to me and I just couldn't take the hurt in his eyes when he told me he thought Chris and Chyler were another's. So, naturally, I told him the truth about them. Two weeks ago I diagnosed his wife pregnant and the baby isn't his. He asked me to marry him again. He's on KO-35 right now settling his affairs and getting his stuff together. Soon he and his daughter will be moving in with me… and -we're getting married."

"It's his baby, isn't it?" Tracy grinned and Ashley nodded.

"Second trimester." Ashley giggled. "We ended up doing a little more then just talking."

Tracy laughed and hugged her friend.

"You deserve it." Tracy told her firmly. "You will invite me to the wedding and baby-shower, right?"

"Naturally." Ashley laughed. "We're getting our lives back together, all three of them."

Tracy laughed again and sighed, sadly.

"We should tell Marc now."

Ashley sobered and nodded, her face turning grim as she watched the man standing in the hall, staring through the window at the babies in the IC. This was always the hardest part of her job.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review.


	43. Chapter 43: Bonding

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Johnny**: Nope, many others did. Nope, too brilliantly simple. A five year old could definitely beat Cevil… in his sleep… by just snoring at him. They don't have to fight, they'll take her together. Nope, no violence… but I might make something happen to him… not sure yet._

_**Megarider**: Absolutely no problem. Enjoy!_

_**Enigmaforum**: I know the feeling, sometimes it's just too much work. No need to wait longer._

_**DizneeDol**: Here's more._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, finally they're getting to the point they should have been 17 years ago._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, finally they can be happy. Yeah, well, it ends up being a good thing I've already started… because 11 days later I have to have a Holiday Special finished. I'm going to be organized in my oneshot writing this year, so I can balance at least that with school._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, poor Terri, here's more._

_**Jessica01**: All the time… this one just didn't._

_**SweetSas**: That's okay, really, take your sweet time ;) James is definitely a jerk and we haven't seen the last of him either. I know school being murder, luckily I got little enough classes so I can balance things._

_**JDPhoenix**: You're making this awfully hard for me you know. Well, I guess I'll just go browse around the story and see if I can find a missing scene to write._

_**Tal**: Andros definitely stupid, but he often speaks the truth. Glad you like the chapters._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Actually, you've seen James before. Check Cause And Effect._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Andros will definitely have to get up. Fighting is very bad for pregnant Ash, especially since you happen to know what she'll have to go through later on. I think I'll let them act like adults… for now._

_**Zeopurple**: Yeah, well, it was time for her to go, she got what she wanted out of running away. No need to wait longer._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah, I know._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Yeah, at least the two main characters can finally be happy._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Yeah, only a few more chapters._

_**Tay**: Well… I already wrote a little confrontation… there might be a bigger one._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: No need to wait longer, here it is. Very awesome, they finally get to be happy. GO VOLDIE!_

_**Darklover**: Just a little longer for that one. Glad your happy with my efforts._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 43**: Bonding

Ashley sighed happily, her head resting on the strong and warm chest of the man she loved, softly rising and falling as he slept. Just listening to his heartbeat as she was securely and protectively wrapped up in his loving arms was enough to send her soaring through the air.

Today was their first day as a family; not officially, but it didn't matter, she couldn't be happier. She had her lover back, the one and only man for her and she was content just lying there in his arms, watching him sleep.

The bedroom door creaked a little and she looked up. From the strip of moonlight, she could make out a silhouette; too small to be either Chris or Chyler. A small smile formed on her lips and she carefully slipped out of Andros's arms. She loosely put on a dressing gown and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I thought I told you to come and wake me if you wanted something?" She whispered softly, without a hint of anger in her voice.

Danne stared at the ground and scuffed her foot against the carpet.

"Hey, it's okay." Ashley assured her. "Come on, I'll get us something to drink. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"I never tried it." Danne replied in a whisper, still not completely sure she was doing the right thing.

Ashley had assured her, almost demanded her to get her out of bed if she didn't feel comfortable. She had been moved from everything she knew to something she didn't know at all. Her family used to be… dysfunctional, if you will, and suddenly when she stepped into the house, she had become part of a new, instantly functioning family. Her father and older "brother and sister" adjusted to the new situation as if it had always been this way, but she couldn't. Ashley seemed to have caught on to that and insisted on making it as easy for her as possible.

So now they were sitting in the kitchen in the middle of the night, a steaming mug of this 'hot chocolate' in front of them, both silent. Ashley didn't press her to talk or listen and she was glad for that. She stared down at the mug, swirling the brown liquid a little. She heard Ashley take a careful sip and felt obligated to do so too.

Gently she lifted the mug up and took a small sip, ready to spit it out if it turned out to be something horrible. A smile forced its way onto her face as the sweetness of the drink enchanted her. She had never tasted anything like it before and suddenly she understood why her father loved to drink it so much.

"It's good." She offered, the words falling out of her mouth involuntarily and she tentatively looked up.

Ashley was smiling at her and winked when she caught her eye.

"Yeah, all chocolate is good. Normally I don't have it around, to keep the temptation away, but this baby is craving for it." Ashley patted her stomach affectionately.

Danne giggled and bit her lip.

"Aunt Karone was craving for radishes when she was pregnant with Aila. They're icky."

"Where did you eat radishes?" Ashley asked amused.

"Cero stole one and we tried it." Danne explained looking down in mild shame.

Ashley just laughed gently and waited for Danne to start talking again. When it was obvious she wouldn't, Ashley decided to get the conversation going again herself.

"Do you know who named you?" Ashley asked gently.

"I think it was dad, but I'm not really sure. Why?" Danne replied, a curious look in her eyes.

"I knew a Danne on KO-35, that's all." Ashley shrugged.

"How?" Danne wanted to know and Ashley smiled, recalling the memory.

_Flashback_

_Ashley looked around in awe at the square. It was small with a humble fountain in the middle. The buildings around it were overgrown by weeds sprouting colourful flowers, but despite the ancient look, it had a certain air to it that made her imagine the great place it once was. She was snapped out of her daze when she bumped into someone, causing the other to drop everything she was carrying._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Ashley exclaimed, quickly crouching down to help pick up the stuff._

"_That's okay." The other girl replied with a smile. "I guess we both didn't look where we were going."_

_The two stood back up. Ashley estimated the girl to be around her age; she had short blonde hair with light auburn highlights and sparkling blue-green eyes. A bright smile appeared on Ashley's face and she held out her hand._

"_I'm Ashley." She introduced._

_To Ashley's amazement the other didn't hesitate to shake it._

"_Danne." She replied._

_Ashley smiled and held out the stuff to the girl._

"_I believe these are yours." Ashley grinned and Danne took the stuff from her as Ashley's eyes fell on the datapad on top. "Baby stuff?" She asked curiously. _

_Danne nodded and smiled._

"_I just heard I'm pregnant." Danne told her happily, placing a hand on her stomach._

"_Congratulations."_

_The girls sat down on the edge of the fountain, just talking. They giddily went over all the stuff Danne would need and didn't notice the time flying by._

"_Ash." A voice called and the girls looked up._

_A short distance away Andros, Zhane and Karone stood waiting for her._

"_I have to go." Ashley smiled. "It was nice to meet you."_

"_You know the rangers?" Danne asked incredulously as they got up._

_Ashley felt herself blush as she nodded._

"_I am one." She admitted and watched Danne's eyes widen. "Good luck with your baby. Maybe I'll see you around sometime._

_Danne nodded and left and Ashley turned around and skipped over to her friends, flinging her arms around Andros's neck and placing a tender kiss on his lips. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close._

"_Sorry we're late." He muttered. "We were held up."_

"_Who was that?" Zhane asked, watching the other girl walk off._

"_Danne." Ashley smiled happily. "My new friend."_

_End flashback_

"We ran into her a few more times before we returned to Earth. Your father had asked me to marry him that day I met her. That was why I was meeting them, we were going out to dinner and he asked me then. The next time they went to KO-35 was three months later." Ashley sighed. "He married your mother."

"But now he's here, keeping his promise to you." Danne smiled. The story had shown her just how much her father had always loved the woman in front of her.

"Mom." She added quietly, already feeling more comfortable using the word with Ashley than with her birth mother.

Ashley's eyes sparkled at the word and Danne shot her a tentative smile. It wasn't going to be easy, but she might just get used to this.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.

**Okay, listen up**: I started this one of the few little traditions here on fanfiction; birthday presents. Now I already asked two of the people I know birthdays from (they know who they are) what scenes/events they would have wanted to see in SU that didn't get featured. For I'm planning on writing them as birthday presents. Okay, so now that surprise has been lost, but still. So, I'm asking all of you: birthdays and what scene/event **YOU** would have wanted to have seen and you just might find it posted on your birthday.

**No**, there are two more chapters to this story, so this is **not** the end.


	44. Chapter 44: Final Vows

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Star Fata**: That's okay… tomorrow the story will be finished. I hope you enjoy these last two chapters._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, Ash is desperately trying to make things comfortable for Danne so she'll settle in. A late happy birthday, hope you had a great day._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, I know, I think I saw it for a moment and when I returned it was gone again. Really frustrating. It definitely felt right. Danne deserves a good mom. That scene… I think it can be done. May 21st… May 21st… hey, that's the same birthday of a friend of mine._

_**Megarider**: Thanks, I just had to point out that the merging of the families isn't as comfortable for everyone. That scene can be fix, no prob._

_**Zeopurple**: Definitely, she had to wait for it, but now she can enjoy it even more._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah… now it's suddenly fast, but then again… I posted the first chapter on my birthday. Seems like so long ago already. So much has happened since then._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, I started the tradition. With a chapter dedicated to Shadiah… I think. Wow, you managed to beta all of the chapters you promised to, I'm proud of you. You'll be happy to know that that story is kinda experiencing a down point and I'm writing oneshots. And again, there is NO WAY you are getting a missing scene, I think I got the perfect idea for a oneshot for you._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Well, you've got some time to come up with a scene, just pm me and otherwise pick one from the sequel._

_**Blue sky ranger**: Cool, horses are nice. Enjoy._

_**Tay**: Oh, they definitely do._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, but Danne is adorable in general. Andros will hear it enough in the future, this alone time is needed between those two. I'm sure I'll see you around._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah, not only that, but she's in a completely new environment too._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, but Ashley's a much better mom in general. Yeah, well, I enjoy writing and I think everyone is worth it and besides… the favour is returned on my birthday and nothing makes it more special then that._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Ah… so that would make your birthday today? Right? I got an even better idea for a birthday present… you'll see._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Glad you liked it. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Juzblue**: To be honest… I wouldn't know anymore either._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, only 1 more now. Hey… your birthday is the day after Johnny's… that should keep me busy._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked it. Yeah, sweet and adorable. –takes bow- Enjoy._

_**Jessica01**: -shrugs-_

_**Tal**: hehe, well, for you it is._

_**Mita427**: Yay! Hope you enjoyed the past chapters and hope you'll enjoy these last two._

_**PhoenixGuardianEmaku**: Yeah, Danne is so unlike Maura, luckily. School sucks in general, luckily I'm doing the year over and have had everything already._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Yeah, she sure did. Enjoy._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 44**: Final Vows

Cassie laughed as she watched her friend fiddle around and Karone cursing her as she tried to do the others hair.

"Sit still, Ash or we'll be here until next week. Somehow I don't think Andros will be very thankful for that. Don't you think you two waited long enough for this?" Karone warned her soon-to-be sister mockingly.

Ashley stopped fussing for a moment, only to start squirming again when Karone turned to get the clips for her hair.

"Ashley!" Karone laughed exasperatedly. "You're more impatient than Arima – when she was four!"

"Four-year-old Arima hasn't waited 17 years to marry the man she loves more than life." Ashley shot back.

Karone smiled and turned Ashley around to face her, staring deep into her eyes.

"Trust me, Andros isn't going anywhere, so just relax. The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can get you into that wedding dress and walking down the aisle to that bumbling brother of mine."

"Bumbling?" Ashley laughed.

"Zhane reports he hasn't been able to say a meaningful word since he kidnapped him this morning." Karone replied, a grin on her face.

"True." Cassie cut in, stepping forward. "I just went to check on them. He's driving Zhane nuts."

Ashley laughed and relaxed a little. Karone took the opportunity to finish pinning up Ashley's hair. Naturally, she got nervous as Cassie and Karone helped her into the elegant white wedding dress. Cassie winked at Karone and pretended to pull on the zipper.

"Um… Ash, it won't close." Cassie said, biting her lip to keep in laughter.

"What?" Ashley shrieked.

"It won't close. I don't think it will fit over your baby." Cassie told her innocently.

"This can't be! I fitted it. What am I going to do?" Ashley ranted.

During Ashley's hysteria, Cassie zipped the dress up and laughed at her friend.

"I was just joking, Ash." She calmed her friend. "See, it fits. Don't worry. Now sit down so I can do your make-up."

Ashley looked in the mirror and let out a long breath, glaring at her friend.

"I'll get you for this." She vowed. "You'll see."

Cassie just laughed again and pushed Ashley down, applying little make-up expertly to enhance natural beauty. She had once eavesdropped on the guys. They had been discussing girls, something she had been surprised Andros participated in. She had been just about to leave when Carlos had complained about the layers of make-up some girls used. Andros had agreed, confessing it was one of the things he loved about Ashley; she always applied just enough make-up to keep it natural. Now, Cassie was glad she had caught those words.

**Half an hour later**

Andros watched Tal and a little girl he had been introduced to as Jenny, walk down the aisle; or rather, ushered by Danne. Jenny wore a cute pink dress and threw gentle red rose petals on the carpet, beaming happily. Tal's dress was a mild red one and she threw soft yellow pedals, giggling as she tossed the flower petals. Danne was in dressed in pale sky blue, her dress simple and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. At the end Tal was placed on the open chair next to Atalya as Jenny was pulled onto Tommy's lap, silently – literally – being praised by Kim.

Next Cassie appeared, winking at her husband Saryn and their two children, Amari and Aigru. Her simple sweet pink bridesmaid dress hung on her shoulders by two thin spaghetti straps and reached her knees. On her feet she wore light pink sandals with a slight heel. She held a small bouquet of a collection of sweet smelling pink flowers. Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun ringed by small spring beauties. Carefully she walked down the isle with everyone's eyes on her.

When Cassie cleared the isle she stepped aside and shot him an encouraging smile, her eyes then indicating down the isle. Andros's breath caught a little as he saw Chyler. For the first time her hair wasn't just brown. She had let her ghost drop and her striped hair flowed to her shoulders. She wore the same dress and sandals as Cassie, only hers were a pale yellow colour and a red sash circled her waist. A single white lily was pinned in her hair, just above her left ear. The bouquet in her hands was made out of the purest yellow lilies with a small hint of red in their petals.

Karone was next, her soft purple dress just a bit longer than the others, reaching halfway down her calves. The dress had a low-cut back with lace crossing her back from side to side. Her sandals were purple as well, without a heel. Her blonde hair was let down and she held a bouquet of light purple calla lilies. She smiled at Andros as she walked down the aisle and winked at Zhane who stood next to his best friend and brother, both of them dressed in their traditional Karovan formal garb; black pants and a formal tunic in their ranger colour. Karone went to mirror their positions on the other side of the aisle and everyone expectantly looked to the back again.

Andros seemed to stop breathing all together. Ashley had declined both her father's and Josh's offers to walk her down the isle. Now she walked towards him on the arm of their proud son. The young teen had about an inch on his mother already and his smile couldn't be happier. To his pleasant surprise Andros found Chris wearing the same formal attire as him and he too had dropped his ghost. Half long brown and blonde locks fell into his eyes with pride.

His eyes fixed on Ashley though. Her white dress flowed to the ground, pooling around her, hiding her matching sandals from sight. Her hair was pinned up with a few stray locks framing her face. A sparking tiara was placed around the bun. To the tiara a veil was attached falling down to her elbows, the gauzy fabric rustling as she moved. Her necklace, his first gift to her, rested around her neck and the bracelet circled her wrist, both gifts marking their love. In her ears she wore earring set with cirtine, a birthday present from the twin. In her free hand she held a bouquet of red and yellow roses. What really completed her appearance was the noticeable pregnant bump on her stomach and distantly he wondered if it could hurt the baby. Then he reminded himself Ashley wouldn't be wearing the dress if it could in any way harm their child.

When they reached the end of the isle the minister smiled and spoke.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, Christopher Lee Hammond." Chris spoke calmly, pride in his voice.

His eyes twinkled as Ashley transferred from his arm to Andros's and he took her bouquet before he joined his two sisters and aunts at the side, giving the flowers to Chyler. They watched happily as the ceremony went on. Familiar and unfamiliar faces, all contentedly watching the couple finally meet their destiny. When it was time for the vows, everything stood still, the silence deafening as everything and everyone waited to hear what the former rangers would say. Both had chosen their own vows and had worked on them in silence, never once revealing a word.

Andros caught Ashley's hands and stared into her eyes.

"Ashley Aila Maria Hammond, my life has never been easy. At a young age I was confronted with a great loss and I just kept on losing all I cared about. My heart had built a wall to protect itself from harm. Then I met you and that wall crumbled instantly. I fought the tidal wave of emotions, but I found myself drowning into your eyes every day. I wanted you to be happy and gave you all I could, promising you my life. Fate had a different path planned for me and took me away from you. The last few years we've been tried, living our lives apart, but our love grew stronger. Today I stand before you, promising my life again. My life, my love, my everything - exactly what you are to me, I promise to you. You are the reason my heart keeps beating and my life is worth living. There's not a day I'd want to spend without you and from this day on, I promise you there will never be a day we spend apart."

"Andros of KO-35, son to Avidan and Lynette, the moment I saw you, you caught my attention – and then went on to steal my heart. Each day spend without you is a day spend not living. You trusted me with your love; to keep, to hold, to protect, to care and to love in return. You promised me forever, pleaded for me to be yours till the end of time. You were taken from me and I wanted my heart to stop caring. When I was presented with hope, I clung to it, my heart soaring hopefully. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, living my life and yet not living at all. The day you returned to me, my heart truly started living again, for a part of me dies without you near. With you at my side all colours seem so much brighter and there's no safer place then in your arms. I promise to be true to you and you only, with your promise of love in return. Never again will I let your path of destiny stray from mine. You came back to me, and I'll make sure you came back to stay. Always be mine, my silent warrior."

They took a deep breath and continued together.

"Body, mind, heart and soul, I promise you today. To have, care, love and hold, forever be together as one. The good and the bad, light and dark, when it's easy, when it's hard; through the laughter and the tears, I promise to stand by your side. I promise you forever. I promise to love you as long as this world turns, the moon shines and the sun burns in this sky. As a ring is round, an ever going circle and the universe never meeting an end, same as my love for you if we ever find ourselves apart. Nothing in this universe could ever make me stop. From this day on, nothing will come between us again. Take me as I am, standing here before you. Your love is all I needed and all I'll ever need. Body, mind, heart and soul forever yours to keep."

Zhane and Karone stepped forward and presented the two rings. Andros and Ashley took them gratefully, both having tears shining in their eyes. Andros caught her left hand and shot her a weak smile as he looked into her eyes.

"With this ring I bind myself to you. With this ring I thee wed." He vowed, gently sliding the ring onto her finger.

Ashley caught his left hand as a single tear spilled from her eye.

"With this ring I bind myself to you. With this ring I thee wed." She whispered, a dazzling smile shining through her tears.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seventeen years Andros had waited for those words, allowing him to first kiss his one and only bride in marriage. He lowered his lips to hers enjoying the sweet taste of her. His arms slid around her waist and hers around his neck, never wanting this magical kiss to end. Reluctantly Andros pulled back under the applause of the people gathered (and some catcalls he suspected coming from Carlos and TJ). He didn't look away from Ashley's shining eyes filled with happy tears as they stared back into his.

On impulse he placed his hands on her sides and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. Ashley shrieked in surprise and laughed, her hands resting on his shoulders. After he put her down he stole one last kiss, before they started down the red carpet again, running as rice was thrown upon them.

Nothing could make this day happier and nothing could bring it down. They were finally together, had three angels as children and a baby already on the way. All they ever wanted was to be together and they got their wish. Their lives were back on track and they would now fight to keep it that way, together.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!

**Two dedications today**: _Psycho Tangerine_ again for the **900th** review and _Slytherin-Angel44_ for I have concluded… **TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY!** Don't forget it in your review!


	45. Chapter 45: Only The Beginning

_Summary: The return of Andros's parents changes all future plans of Andros and Ashley. It's doubtful they'll ever see each other again. But there's a secret Ashley's carrying around just dying to come out._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks. Here's the last._

_**Johnny**: Yeah, they finally have gotten married and it was about time. I just couldn't leave the twin out of the wedding ceremony, now could I? And about the walking down the isle… it's about a dad giving up his daughter, but Ash's father already did when she went to Florida. Now symbolically, Chris gave up his status as 'man of the house'. No need to wait longer for this last chapter._

_**SweetSas**: Yeah, thanks, I worked hard on it. I just let my fingers flow though and the words came out._

_**Psycho Tangerine**: Yeah, well, they deserved to have it._

_**DarkHonda**: Be my guest._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, finally, after 17 years._

_**Mita427**: Thanks, but don't worry, I'll try not to take more than two weeks to put up the sequel._

_**Tay**: Yeah, it's a big bang. Glad you liked the wedding._

_**Jessica01**: Yeah._

_**Piper xox Leo**: Yeah, last chapter… baby-time? Um… well, you see, about that… hehe…_

_**C.C.C.**: Most definitely the cutest couple. Andros could do it there… because Ash was standing there with him and with Ash by his side he could do anything. Keep on waiting._

_**Puasluoma**: Thanks._

_**The-power-of-love**: Always, if fanfiction happens to be working._

_**Joel**: I think you should direct that question to my beta-reader… I don't remember putting the red in, but I could be wrong._

_**Dragoneyes5000**: Um… no… not really._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Thanks, glad I could post it on your birthday._

_**Darklover**: Finally!_

_**Zeopurple**: Definitely worth the wait. They deserve this happy ending… and the happily ever after._

_**Lady Kimiko**: Thanks._

_**DizneeDol**: Couldn't make it even more so if I tried. This soon enough?_

_**Grass King**: -takes bow- Thanks. Here it is._

**Secrets Untold**

**Chapter 45**: Only The Beginning

Andros gently swayed to the music with Ashley wrapped in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and he closed his eyes, enjoying having her close again as the lyrics of a song by some band called 'Westlife' washed over him. Chyler had picked it out as their first dance together. Neither had heard the song before, but somehow 'Written In The Stars' told everyone exactly how they felt.

Ashley pulled back a little and smiled at him. Her eyes shone with happiness and adoration and he couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Ashley's eyes twinkled and she looked around the room for a moment. He looked to his side when she silently indicated with her head for him to look.

A gentle smile formed on his lips. Chyler was dancing with Nicky, the son of one of Ashley's new friends, as he had been introduced to. But that wasn't what Ashley meant. Next to them, Chris was patiently dancing with Danne, taking all time to explain Earthen slow dancing to her despite the fact that she was only eleven. The boy had obviously leaped into big-brother mode and Danne smiled up at him adoringly. She never truly had a big brother before and Andros could easily read from her face she liked it.

"Her name." Ashley's sudden whispered caught his attention and he blushed as he looked back at her.

"Maura didn't want to name her." He stumbled. "I… - It was the first name that popped into my mind."

"You're still cute when you're blushing." Ashley giggled and he had to laugh.

The song ended and Ashley stepped out of his arms regretfully, smiling when Chyler stepped up to take her place. To her delight she found Nicky took over Danne's dancing crash-course for a moment and Chris popped up to dance with his mom.

"You look great, mom." He informed her matter-of-factly as the next song played. "This happiness suits you, you should keep it."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. Chris grinned in reply. Just before the song ended, Chris quickly excused himself. Ashley watched him suspiciously as he climbed onto the stage and took the microphone from the stand. When the music ended he grinned and raised the microphone to his mouth, turning it on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, bachelors and bachelorettes, welcome. I'm going to get it for embarrassing them like this, but I think it's time for a little tradition here on Earth. You see, we have this really fun way of 'predicting' who's going to marry next. So… how about we see some things fly around here?"

Everyone laughed as Andros and Ashley climbed onto the stage, both blushing furiously. Ashley had retrieved her bouquet and went to stand with her back to the crowd. All single girls were ushered to gather behind her and she threw the flowers blindly. When she turned around, she laughed at the bright red face of Elia, who had caught them.

A chair was lifted onto the stage for Ashley to sit on so Andros could take her garter off. Andros just kneeled down in front of her when Zhane jumped onto the stage and stole Chris's microphone.

"Wait one moment." He grinned and turned to Chris. "You're a bachelor too, kiddo. Get off this stage."

Chris stuck out his tongue, but jumped off the stage anyway and joined the crowd of bachelors. Andros shot Zhane a desperate look and his brother grinned.

"Oh, do go on." Zhane encouraged, receiving a glare.

Ashley reluctantly placed her foot on Andros's knee and pulled her dress up to reveal her leg. She held it tightly as Andros's hands brushed up her leg beneath the skirt. Andros gently pulled the band down and took it off. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he got up and turned his back to the crowd, just like she had. The band flew through the air and everyone shrieked with laughter when they noticed who caught it.

Andros turned around when he heard Ashley giggling and laughed wholeheartedly. The crowd had gathered around in a circle and Chris stood in the middle. His arm was stretched out as far as he could and he held the garter between thumb and index finger, staring at it in horror.

"_Fate's payback._" Andros informed his son, amused, and pulled Ashley to her feet, wrapping her up in his arms lovingly.

The party seemed to fly by after that and all too soon guests started leaving, as it became time to break up the festivities. The happy couple danced one final dance, both sad it had to end and eager to begin their lives together. Even after the last notes of the music faded, they held onto their embrace and Josh walked over with a smile.

"I wondered a long time over what to give you for your wedding present." He began loudly with a pointed cough, effectively breaking their embrace. "I talked with Atalya, but you two seemed to have everything already and giving something for the baby would ruin the point of a baby shower. It wasn't until this morning I figured it out. Your honeymoon."

Ashley opened her mouth to protest, but Josh held up his hand to silence her.

"I'm not finished yet, because I know you would never accept that and you two decided to have this baby first, but still, a wedding night should be special. It holds an expectance no less of a fairytale. Now, I know you love your kids and all, but they kinda interfere with that. So…" Josh grinned and produced a key from his pocket. "I got you two the honeymoon suite in the Silver Moon Hotel for one night. So I suggest you two get the hell out of here. We'll clean up and I'll drop those three darlings off at home. I'm sure they can stay one night alone. Don't you agree?"

"I… I don't know what to say." Ashley whispered as grateful tears gathered in her eyes.

"Thank you." Andros smiled gratefully and accepted the key.

"A limo is waiting to take you there. I had the champagne be replaced by sparkling lemonade. So go off, have some fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at Ashley.

Ashley laughed and nodded, hugging her long time friend before leaving the building with Andros. Josh smiled as he watched them go, before he turned to the twins and Danne.

"Okay, kiddos, you aren't gifted with telekinesis for nothing. Show me what you can do with this mess."

**Silver Moon Hotel**

Andros pushed the door and scooped Ashley up in hits arms, carrying her over the threshold as she giggled madly. He kicked the door shut and set her back down on her feet. He caught her in his arms before she could make a move and kissed her hungrily.

"Now tell me why I was deprived of this for the past week." He muttered against her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"Because I told Danne to come wake me whenever she felt she needed to?" Ashley grinned. "Last night was the first night we didn't drink a cup of hot chocolate at the most insane hours of the night. It wouldn't have been very comforting if she had caught us."

Andros smiled and let her go, catching her hands and leading her further into the room, both kicking off their shoes in the meantime. Ashley turned around and looked at the room, mesmerized by the beauty of it. She felt Andros's arms slip around her again from behind and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Josh has really outdone himself this time." She muttered.

"He's a great friend." Andros agreed, gently forcing her to turn around again so he could stare in her eyes. "Did I tell you, you look beautiful today already?"

"Only like a million times before." Ashley smiled.

"You look beautiful today." Andros replied without skipping a beat. "But there's something I've been wanting to do ever since I saw you walk down the aisle in that dress."

"Oh really? What?" Ashley giggled, knowing fully well what he would say, but playing along.

"Get you out of it." He muttered, his lips cherishing her neck.

Ashley sighed happily and leaned back her head. She wasn't surprised when she felt Andros's hands on the back of her dress, gently pulling down the zipper. She felt the dress loosen and Andros pull back just a little so it floated to the ground. Andros followed her every move as she stepped out of the dress and he gently guided her to the bed.

His mouth found hers again and he kissed her hungrily, pressing as close to her as he could. Ashley fumbled for the hem of his tunic and started pulling it up. Andros broke away with an annoyed groan and she giggled as she pulled the shirt over his head. As she threw it away, she noticed her dress was neatly draped over a chair and Andros smiled at her innocently before attacking her lips again, carefully lowering them onto the bed.

"This won't hurt the baby, right?" He found himself asking as Ashley pushed his pants down his hips.

"No." Ashley smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I'm a doctor I know what I'm doing."

Andros grinned and kissed her lips tenderly. Not another word was spoken as the last of their clothing was removed and they disappeared into their own world of passion. Tonight was theirs and theirs alone. Their life together had just begun.

A/N: That's it… I'm cutting it off here. Stay tuned for the sequel that will surely be coming. Thanks you all for reviewing this story. I'll ask you just one last time to: REVIEW!

**Dedicated to**:

_Arwennicole_, for her three price winning stories. Congratulations, you deserve it.

_Phantom Rogue_, for all help and support during writing this story.

_Tal_, for her offered help with names when I needed them.

And last but definitely not least:

_Jenny_, for putting up with my fast writing, I owe you big time.


End file.
